Les Aventures de Galaad
by Morghana
Summary: Galaad, jeune soldat qui n'a rien de particulier. Jusqu'au jour où il devient, bien malgré lui, dragonnier et par la même occasion le nouveau Parjure du roi. Obligé de faire équipe avec Murtagh et Thorn, il s'apprête sans le savoir à marquer l'Histoire.
1. Prologue

_C'est la première fic que j'écris sur Eragon, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Les lieux et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Christopher Paolini, sinon Galaad est à moi. Bonne lecture !_

Les flots noirs étaient déchaînés. Le bateau tanguait violemment à leur rythme. Le ciel chargé d'épais nuages sombres crachait sa pluie et ses éclairs. Les voiles blanches avaient été baissé. Le vent était trop violent. Sur le pont inondé, les marins s'agitaient, courraient en tous sens, criaient à tors et à travers, écopaient énergiquement. Sous eux, leurs camarades ramaient à s'en briser les membres contre les courants. Tapant avec force sur son tambour, un gros homme dirigeait le rythme tel un chef d'orchestre.

La colère des cieux et de la mer semblait s'abattre avec précision sur le navire. Les marins étaient superstitieux. Les dieux désapprouvaient le voyage, ils devaient faire immédiatement demi-tour, soutenait-ils. Les soldats qui naviguaient à leurs côtés les intimidèrent à reprendre le travail et à cesser leurs simagrées. Malgré leur attitude impassible, les hommes d'armes craignaient que leurs paroles ne fusent prophétiques. Mais ils avaient reçu des ordres. Ils devaient obéir. Et le commandant, bien au chaud dans sa cabine, refuserait catégoriquement de rejoindre les côtes de l'Alagaësia avant que la mission ne soit exécutée. Il était inutile d'aller s'attirer ses foudres en le dérangeant. Surtout pour de simples croyances de matelots. Bon grès, mal grès, le voyage se poursuivit.

La tempête avait commencé en début d'après-midi. Le soir était tombé et elle n'avait point cessé. Au contraire, elle avait gagné en force. Les conditions de voyage devenaient vraiment pénibles. Des hommes étaient même passés par dessus bord. D'autres tombaient malades. Le froid et la fatigue les envahissaient et leur volaient leurs forces. La pluie glacée et le vent qui les fouettaient ne faisaient qu'accentuer ces malaises. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et l'on priait en silence qu'il en serait de même pour la tempête. Tempête qui, de plus, allongeait considérablement la durée du voyage. Si le temps s'améliorait dans quelques heures, ils pourraient atteindre l'île du Vroengard durant la prochaine nuit. Sinon, trois seraient nécessaires.

Le Vroengard était une île volcanique qui avait été conquise au début du règne de Galbatorix. Une guerre de trois longues années avait été nécessaire pour faire plier les fiers guerriers vroengardois. Le courage et la force de ces simples humains avaient impressionné les Parjures. Ils leurs avaient laissés la vie sauve. Mais il y avait des conditions. Vroengard devenait une colonie de l'Alagaësia. Et tous les garçons de dix ans devaient rejoindre l'armée de Galbatorix qu'ils serviraient quelques années avant de retourner sur leurs terres s'ils le désiraient.

Le bateau qui se débattait en mer en ce moment même était en route vers l'île pour récupérer les impôts que les vroengardois devaient au roi. Deux trois soldats parmi eux venaient de finir leur service militaire et rentraient chez eux. Le commandant avait pour ordre de ramener les garçons de dix ans à l'empire s'il y en avait.

Le paysage était si sombre qu'on ne distinguait pas la limite de la mer et du ciel. Seuls quelques torches éclairaient le navire. Même le guetteur du haut de son mât ne pouvait voir les côtes escarpées de l'île. Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le pensaient, déroutés par les intempéries.

Le soleil était à son zénith. La tempête avait cessé au petit jour et seuls quelques arbre couchés marquaient son passage.

La verte et fertile Vroengard avait l'habitude des tempêtes. Ses habitants vivaient dans des villages entourés de hautes cloisons de bois. Le vent ne pouvait presque pas les atteindre. Les majestueuses falaises escarpées sur les côtes empêchaient les inondations.

Dominant l'une d'elle, tournée vers l'Est, une fillette fixait la mer. Elle s'était assise sur un rocher une heure auparavant. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Ébouriffés par la brise marine, ses cheveux pâles retombaient sans cesse sur son visage rond. De plus en plus agacée, elle les chassaient régulièrement.

L'ombre d'un bateau apparut non loin. Le coeur de la petite fille manqua un battement quand elle le vit.

Elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers l'intérieur des terres. Elle traversa à vive allure les champs de blé. Elle atteignit rapidement son village. Elle contourna les barrières imposantes en troncs d'arbres. Une grande porte était ouverte, dos à la mer. L'enfant s'y engouffra. Un chemin de terre parfaitement droit, longé par des petites maisons en bois et en chaume, la conduit directement sur la place du village. Les commerçants et passants cessèrent leurs activités et se tournèrent, inquiets et avides, vers elle.

-Ils sont là ! cria t-elle. Ils arriveront en milieu d'après-midi sûrement.

La consternation se lit aussitôt sur les visages. Ainsi la tempête n'avait pas suffi à éloigner le navire de Galbatorix. Ils avaient espéré en vain.

Une dizaine d'hommes furent désignés pour aller rassembler l'or et les céréales des impôts pour le roi.

La petite fille quitta la place. Plus personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Elle avait accompli son office. Elle fila sans demander son reste chez elle. Sa famille vivait au pied des barrières. Son père était pêcheur. Sa mère filait et cousait contre quelques piécettes. Ils étaient très pauvres et subvenaient aux besoins de leurs deux enfants comme ils le pouvaient. La fillette avait un frère de deux ans son aîné. Il avait dix ans. Les soldats de l'Empire allaient l'emmener, elle le savait. À cette pensée, sa gorge se noua. Comme Galaad allait lui manquer ! Qui allait jouer avec elle ? Qui la protégerait des méchants garçons qui lui tiraient les cheveux ? Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et poussa la grossière porte en bois de sa maison.

Sa mère, une femme maigre et vieillie prématurément, cousait dans un coin à la lueur d'une bougie. Son père, un homme noueux, regardait dans le vide, nerveux. Galaad devait être dans sa chambre. Elle referma le panneau dans un claquement sec. Le pêcheur sortit de sa léthargie le temps de demander :

-Ils seront bientôt là, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa fille hocha la tête. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-J'irai pas.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois. Personne n'avait vu Galaad se glisser silencieusement dans la pièce. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient brûler tant il était décidé. Le petit coeur de sa cadette se gonfla d'espoir.

-C'est vrai, Galaad peut rester s'il veut, soutint-elle.

-Non. Le service militaire est obligatoire, répliqua son père d'une voix étrangement ferme.

-Je me cacherai, s'obstina le jeune garçon. Je n'ai pas à aller me faire tuer si je n'en ai pas envie, non ?

Sa mère étouffa ses sanglots dans son ouvrage. Ses trois frères étaient morts en servant le roi. Elle craignait ce jour par dessus tout. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son fils. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Ils te trouveront et tout le village en subira les conséquences, poursuivit son époux. Tu savais que ce jour arriverait. Tu as eu le temps de t'y préparer. Tu as de la chance. À part les Vardens, rien n'annonce une guerre. Et ils se tiennent tranquilles en ce moment. Tu n'auras peut-être même pas à combattre. Alors, cesse de croire que tu vas à l'abattoir. Tu fais peur à ta soeur et rappelles de mauvais souvenirs à ta mère.

Face au regard sévère de son père, Galaad se tut. Mais au fond de lui, il bouillait toujours contre cet enrôlement forcé. Comme il haïssait l'Empire ! Et ce roi qui les ruinait avec ses impôts et qui emportait les fils. Fils qui devaient combattre pour lui, mourir pour lui, alors que sa cause n'était pas la leur.

Impuissants, les vroengardois regardaient les soldats emporter sur leur bateau leurs maigres richesses. Mais le pire était cette rangée d'une douzaine de petits garçons qui attendaient que le commandant ait fini de les recenser. Une fois qu'il eut noté tous leurs noms sur son parchemin, il ordonna à ses hommes de fouiller l'île afin de vérifier qu'il ne restait aucun enfant. Ils devaient reprendre la mer le lendemain au lever du soleil.

Galaad serra les mâchoires, lutta contre l'envie de déserter. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit sa petite soeur venir vers lui. La fillette s'accrocha à son bras, le regard suppliant, les yeux humides.

-Tu reviendras, hein ? gémit-elle.

Il fit une grimace en tentant un sourie rassurant.

-Oui, je te le promets. Dès que mon service est terminé, je rentre immédiatement à la maison. Même si je dois revenir à la nage pour cela.

-Tu sais, tu peux attendre un bateau. On est pas à un mois près. Et puis d'abord, faut que t'apprennes à nager.

-J'avais oublié ce détail, admit Galaad.

Mêlant rire grelottant et larmes abondantes, elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Il la serra contre lui, la berça doucement. Elle était venue toute seule. Ses parents n'avaient pas eu le courage de venir.

-On se retrouvera, Aglaë, je te le jure. Et quand je reviendrai, je me rattraperai.

-Tu te rattraperas en quoi ?

-Je frapperai tous les garçons qui auront osé toucher à ma petite Aglaë pendant mon absence.

-Et si j'ai un fiancé, tu deviendras ami avec lui ?

-Non, à lui aussi, je lui casserai la figure.

La fillette éclata de rire.

Le commandant ordonna aux nouvelles recrues de rentrer dans le bateau. Galaad embrassa sa soeur une dernière fois. Puis il se détacha d'elle et suivit ses futurs compagnons d'armes. Sur le pont, il se retourna, épousa du regard son île natale puis son village. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage rond et triste d'Aglaë. Les larmes de sa cadette furent l'ultime image qu'il emporta du Vroengard. Sa gorge se noua, mais il s'empêcha de pleurer.

Il se tourna vers un soldat et lui demanda :

-Combien de temps dure le service ?

-Dix ans.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Dernière Bataille

Dix ans plus tard...

Les deux armées se mêlaient dans les combats. On avait peine à les distinguer. Qui était l'allié ? Qui était l'ennemi ? Les pieds des soldats soulevaient des masses de poussière rouge comme le sang qu'ils versaient. Le ciel gris restait malgré tout assez lumineux. Mais à quoi bon si personne ne pouvait le voir ?

Vu du haut, la bataille ressemblait à une fourmilière des plus agitée. Un amas de formes humanoïdes qui s'entassaient, grouillaient. Pour que tout soit plus clair, il fallait se rapprocher et se contenter d'un combat à la fois. On approchait, s'éloignait du centre, se dirigeait vers l'Est. On se concentrait sur un duel entre un jeune soldat de Galbatorix et un Varden. Un duel parmi tant d'autres, mais ce qui était vraiment important était l'un des combattants.

Galaad se baissa à temps pour éviter l'épée. Il éclata de rire, se moqua de son adversaire. Un Varden parmi tant d'autres. Autour de lui, la bataille faisait rage sur les Plaines Brûlantes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Galaad se battait contre des ennemis de l'Empire. Mais il n'avait encore jamais connu de bataille de cette ampleur. La montée d'adrénaline le rendait téméraire. Il ne sentait plus le danger, se contentant de se battre. Il n'hésitait pas à prendre des risques. Il se sentait invisible. Il était un excellent combattant, pourquoi serait-ce lui qui mourrait ?

La lourde armure qu'il portait le gênait dans ses mouvements et le ralentissait. Il mourrait d'envie de l'enlever. La sueur lui irritait autant la peau que sa côte de mailles.

Le Varden attaqua à nouveau. De son bouclier frappé aux armes de Galbatorix, Galaad para le coup. Il voulut frapper de sa lame son adversaire à son tour. Mais ce dernier l'esquiva aisément. Cependant, il ne vit pas le pied du vroengardois qui s'abattit sur ses côtes. Le souffle coupé, il se courba. Galaad en profita, leva son épée et le décapita d'un seul mouvement. La tête du Varden roula sur le sol et son corps s'écroula lourdement aux pieds de son ennemi.

Victorieux, Galaad se retourna vivement et planta l'arme dans la poitrine d'un homme qui s'apprêtait à le prendre en traître. Aussitôt, deux soldats du Surda s'élancèrent sur lui. Le jeune homme sortit une seconde épée de sa ceinture. Ses armes étaient légères mais solides, lui permettant facilement de les manipuler en même temps toutes les deux, d'une seule main.

Au même moment, il bloqua les deux coups qu'on s'apprêtait à lui donner de chaque côté. Il adressa un sourire provoquant à ses adversaires et se dégagea d'un bond. Il se baissa, évitant une lame. L'air siffla et l'arme frôla son heaume. Il se redressa et, d'un coup de talon, brisa la mâchoire de l'un dans un sinistre craquement. L'homme ne cria pas. Les plus grandes douleurs étaient muettes disait-on. Galaad se retourna, fit face au deuxième. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt en position de défense. Le vroengardois haussa les épaules et l'attaqua avec ses deux épées. Le soldat para l'une avec son bouclier et l'autre avec sa propre épée. Galaad sourit. Il savait qu'il ferait cela. L'homme avait les genoux pliés et les deux mains prises. Il était immobilisé. Mais pas son adversaire. L'homme de l'Empire lui donna un coup de pied à la poitrine puis à la tête. Le soldat bascula et un troisième coup lui brisa le nuque. Il était mort sur l'instant.

Galaad entendit un corps tomber juste derrière lui. Il fit volte face. Son second adversaire gisait sur le sol, une flèche dans le dos. Quelques pas plus loin, Cligès baissait son arc.

Cligès faisait parti des garçons enrôlées le même jour que lui, dix ans auparavant. Les deux enfants s'étaient liés d'amitié dans le bateau qui les avait emmenés en Alagaësia. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

-Il était à moi celui-là ! s'écria Galaad en désignant le nouveau trépassé.

Cligès haussa un sourcil roux.

-Vraiment ? Il s'apprêtait à te mettre sa dague dans le dos.

-En ce cas, je passe l'éponge.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? demanda Cligès.

Galaad suivit le regard de son compagnon. À travers l'épaisse poussière que dégageait les combats, il aperçut un attroupement de petites silhouettes trapues. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, tentant de voir au delà du voile rouge et jaune.

-On dirait des nains, finit-il par dire.

-On ne s'est jamais fait de nains, fit remarquer Cligès.

-Il faut bien une première fois à tout. Sans compter qu'une fois la bataille finie, on rentre chez maman.

-Allons découper du nain.

-J'allais te le proposer.

Un roulement de tambour résonna lugubrement au-dessus du brouhaha de la bataille. Des exclamations de toutes parts s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Un dragon rouge venait d'apparaître dans le ciel. Son cavalier leva la main et jeta un éclair rouge qui frappa les nains. Plusieurs moururent sans avoir eu le temps de crier.

-Alors, là, c'est scandaleux ! lança Galaad.

-Parfaitement, renchérit Cligès. Alors, Môssieur a un gros dragon, du coup Môssieur peut se faire les nains à lui tout seul. Il y a vraiment de la discrimination dans cette armée !

-C'est clair ! On achève les derniers ?

-Tu prends à gauche et moi à droite.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et se jetèrent à nouveau dans la bataille. Armes levées, prêtes à l'emploi. Quelques soldats les avaient suivis.

Les nains se montrèrent meilleurs combattants que Galaad le pensait. Malgré leur petite taille, ils possédaient une force supérieure à celle des humains. Leurs lourdes haches étaient tranchantes et efficaces. Plusieurs fois, Galaad dut avoir recours à ses deux épées à la fois pour bloquer une seule hache. Quant aux armures naines, elles étaient d'une solidité à toutes épreuves. Après un long combat, il parvint à décapiter son premier adversaire. Aussitôt, il eut affaire à un deuxième.

Galaad sentait la fatigue peser sur lui. Chaque coup semblait plus difficile à porter que le précédent. Ses mouvements se faisaient moins ordonnés, plus lents, moins précis. Son adversaire passait plus facilement ses défenses. Le jeune homme aurait perdu son bras si son armure n'avait pas encaissé un coup de hache particulièrement perfide. Bien qu'il ne le laissait pas voir, il sentait l'angoisse naître dans son ventre et remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière à présent. Il ne devait pas perdre ce combat. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici et maintenant. Quand la bataille prendrait fin, il pourrait rejoindre Teirm et monter dans le premier bateau pour son île natale. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait achevé son service militaire, mais l'Empire avait eu besoin d'un maximum d'hommes pour cette bataille. Galaad et ses compagnons avaient dû retarder leur retour chez eux.

Il parvint de justesse à parer une attaque. Mais, l'épuisement aidant, il ne réussit pas à repousser la hache qui glissa le long de sa lame et le blessa à la main, manquant de lui couper le pouce. Il retint un cri de douleur et fit tomber son épée. Le sang inondait rapidement sa main, glissait sous l'armure et coulait sur son bras. Sa main gauche resserra son emprise sur sa seconde arme comme si ce geste allait calmer sa douleur. Il se sentit plier. À travers ses larmes de souffrance, il entrevit le nain lever sa hache pour l'achever. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il s'empêcha de s'agenouiller. Il voulait rester debout.

Cligès surgit soudain dans son champ de vision. Le nain dut renoncer à Galaad pour se défendre contre le roux. Ce dernier paraissait plus en forme que son compagnon et combattait avec vigueur.

Galaad profita de ce répit. De sa main gauche, il déchira un morceau de sa tunique avec lequel il banda son pouce blessé. Il ramassa son épée. La tenir accentuait sa douleur. Il préféra la glisser dans son fourreau. Il se battait aussi bien de la main gauche que de la droite. C'était une chance ! Plus que jamais, aujourd'hui ses talents d'ambidextre allaient lui servir. Il serra les dents, replia sa main droite contre son flan. La partie cabossée de son armure lui rentrait dans le bras et lui faisait mal quand il bougeait. À partir de maintenant, tout allait se jouer avec sa partie gauche. Il reporta son attention sur le combat.

Jamais il n'oublierait ce moment.

Face à lui, à quelques mètres, Cligès, son compagnon d'armes, son meilleur ami, son frère de coeur, tomba. Le nain donna un dernier coup de hache et ce fut tout.

Le son assourdissant de la bataille, les rugissements des dragons au loin, tout sembla disparaître. À l'image des couleur sur le visage de Galaad. Il se sentait trembler puis se figer entièrement. Un vide explosa en lui soudainement. Plus rien n'existait à part ce vide où seule l'image de son ami mort persistait. Ce néant fut brutalement comblé par la rage. Terminée la fatigue, oubliée la douleur. Il se saisit de ses deux épées et s'élança vers le nain.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait récupéré toutes ses forces et même davantage. C'était comme si sa colère, sourde et aveugle, les décuplait. Les coups qu'il donnait étaient violents et rapides. Il avait même surpris le bras du nain trembler sous l'effort quand il en avait paré un. Galaad profita que son ennemi surveillait les mouvements de ses bras pour lui faire un croche-pied. Le nain tomba sur le dos. Le vroengardois parvint à donner un profond coup d'épée dans sa gorge. Il avait raté la carotide, il recommença. Sa lame métallique était devenue d'un rouge éclatant.

Les genoux de Galaad cédèrent sous lui. Il se retrouva agenouillé près du cadavre, appuyé sur ses épées sales et ensanglantées. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était dans le même état qu'elles. Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour étouffer le bruit.

Que se passait-il autour de lui? Il l'ignorait et cela n'avait aucune forme d'importance pour lui. Il était dans un monde où il ne ressentait rien et , à la fois, où il ressentait tout. Une impression de trop plein et de vide à la fois. Il ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus. Il ne sentit même pas ses propres mains glisser des épées et tomber à plat sur le sol chaud et humide de sang. Ni douleur, ni fatigue physiques, celles de l'âme les surplombaient aisément.

Un son clair de trompette retentit. Il se répéta plusieurs fois. Un important mouvement se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Le sol tremblait sous les pas lourds des soldats. Mais Galaad ne se rendit compte de rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua avec force qu'il revint parmi les vivants. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit un autre rescapé du Vroengard à ses côtés. On lui dit que la retraite avait sonné et qu'ils devaient partir. Galaad ne réagit pas. On répéta d'une voix plus ferme.

-Cligès... Peux pas le laisser, bredouilla t-il.

-T'en fais pas, Merliack s'en occupe, le rassura la voix. Viens.

On le souleva, on le traîna. Il sentit vaguement qu'on le mit sur un cheval. Qu'il avançait. Un bruit indistinct rodait autour de lui. De vagues formes noires l'entouraient. La bataille était terminée. Ils avaient perdu, réalisa t-il vaguement tandis que les troupes de Galbatorix quittaient précipitamment les Plaines Brûlantes.

Galaad était dans la caserne d'Urû'baen. À leur retour dans la capitale, les soldats s'étaient faits très discrets. La défaite qu'ils avaient essuyée pesait sur leurs épaules. Une fois dans la caserne, ils étaient allés se coucher. Seuls les huit derniers vroengardois veillaient encore. Demain matin, le général viendrait leur donner un laisser-passer prouvant qu'ils avaient achevé leur service et qu'ils étaient libres de partir. Malgré la bataille et son issue, ils étaient restés fêter leur « libération ».

Galaad n'avait pas le coeur à la fête, mais l'idée d'aller se coucher et de s'endormir face au lit vide de Cligès lui était insupportable. Il restait donc assis au bar, un verre d'alcool dans la main. D'un geste las, il repoussa la fille de joie qui était venue le coller d'un peu trop près. Cul sec, il termina sa chope et en demanda une autre. Plongé dans un état comateux, il n'entendait plus les rires, cris de joie et chansons de ses camarades. Et c'était mieux ainsi. À cette pensée, il vida un nouveau verre.

-Et n'oubliez pas que lorsque vous aurez vos laisser-passer, il vous sera formellement interdit de porter une arme quelconque. Sauf, si évidement, vous restez dans l'armée.

Les huit vroengardois s'étaient réunis à la porte de la caserne. Face à eux, leur général parlait. Ils n'écoutaient pas, le regard fixé sur le coffret en bois qu'il tenait. Leur liberté, sur de simples morceaux de parchemins, était enfermée dedans. Que ce maudit gradé cesse sa parlotte et leur donne enfin ce qui leur revenait de droit ! Ils l'avaient plus que gagné.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez et je vous donnerai votre laisser-passer.

Enfin !

-Amarath !

Le susnommé n'attendit pas qu'on répète et vint prendre le petit rouleau de parchemin que l'homme lui tendait.

-Brigantius ! Escanor ! Fergus !

Le général fit une pause, relit sa liste.

-Ah, oui, murmura t-il. Galaad !

Galaad s'avança et tendit la main sans un mot. Le gradé secoua la tête.

-Toi, j'ai à te parler, déclara t-il. Reste sur le côté.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il ne bougea pas. Pourquoi ne lui donnait-on pas son parchemin ? Que se passait-il ? Il l'avait autant mérité que ses camarades. Même plus.

-Je t'ai dit de rester sur le côté ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir répéter mes ordres deux fois avec toi.

Galaad avait un mauvais présentiment. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à son mal de crâne carabiné que sa beuverie de la veille lui avait laissé. À contre-coeur, il obéit et se mit sur le côté. Il regarda ses trois derniers camarades passer.

Ils étaient partis douze. Ils revenaient huit. Galaad sentit sa gorge s'étreindre à la pensée de Cligès. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce ne serait pas au nombre de sept qu'ils regagneraient le Vroengard.

Le général referma le coffret sur le laisser-passer de Galaad. Un sourire tordu déforma son visage.

-Viens avec moi, ordonna t-il. Le roi veut te voir.

Le roi ? Le coeur de Galaad manqua un battement. Que pouvait bien vouloir l'homme le plus puissant de l'Empire à un simple soldat ?

Un sentiment d'angoisse l'étreignait. Il obéit et suivit son supérieur. Ils traversèrent les rues larges et éclairées de la capitale en direction du château de Galbatorix. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée, le vroengardois était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Que lui voulait-on ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas partir tout de suite avec les autres ? Il sursauta. Les portes imposantes du château étaient déjà en vue. Il leva la tête aussi haut qu'il pouvait afin de distinguer la bâtisse dans son ensemble.

Le château était immense. Ses murs blancs agressaient les yeux quand il y avait du soleil comme aujourd'hui. Ses fenêtres étaient petites mais possédaient toutes des vitres parfaitement propres. Les portes de chêne faisaient près de cinq mètres de haut. Un garde restait posté de chaque côté, immobile, martial. On pouvait distinguer de nombreuses tours qui pointaient au delà des épaisses murailles. La demeure de Galbatorix alliait une esthétique majestueuse avec la force pure.

Galaad ne savait pas s'il devait être admiratif devant ce spectacle ou dégoûté par tant de suffisance. Le général surprit le regard de son soldat. Il eut un ricanement méprisant.

-Impressionnant quand on a pas l'habitude, hein ? C'est autre chose que tes petites cabanes en bois sur ton île de paysans. Ça, au moins, c'est de l'architecture.

Galaad préféra ne pas répondre. Il se contenta de détourner le regard et de serrer les mâchoires. Son supérieur n'insista pas et alla se présenter aux gardes pour qu'ils les laissent entrer. Un grondement sourd mêlé de grincements fit sursauter le vroengardois. On ouvrait les portes. Lourdes et hautes comme elles étaient, les manipuler n'étaient pas une mince affaire. L'entreprise fut longue. Dès que l'espace fut assez large, les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture. De l'autre côté, Galaad vit des chevaux de trait attachés aux portes. C'était eux qui les ouvraient.

À présent, ils se trouvaient dans une grande cour au sol dallé, toujours en blanc. L'emplacement était très important. De quoi faire atterrir et décoller trois ou quatre dragons, pensa Galaad. Contrairement aux châteaux provinciaux, aucune bête – outre les chevaux – n'avaient de place dans la cour. Tout était propre et vide. Une impression de solitude prit Galaad rien qu'à cette vue. Face à eux, encore une double porte qui donnait cette fois sur l'intérieur du château même. Celles-ci étaient de taille humaine et ils purent les ouvrir sans aide après s'être présentés à nouveau à des gardes. Soudain, la bâtisse avait plus des allures de prison que de château. Toutes ces précautions étaient-ce pour empêcher les ennemis d'entrer ou quelqu'un de sortir ? Cette question percuta Galaad quand il fut dans le hall – très grand et très haut – et que les se portes se refermaient sinistrement derrière lui.

Tous les couloirs et pièces qu'il traversait possédaient des dimensions de géant et un luxe insolent tant il était ostensoir. La taille des salles soufflait au jeune homme que le roi avait fait en sorte que son dragon puisse se promener à son aise dans tout le château. À cette pensée, il pria en silence pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec lui.

Il continuait docilement de suivre le général. Une boule d'angoisse grossissait dans sa gorge, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Les couloirs lui semblaient d'être ceux d'un labyrinthe. Et le chemin n'en finissait pas. Enfin, son chef s'arrêta devant une grande porte dorée dont la surface était couverte de reliefs.

-La salle du trône, lui souffla l'homme de guerre.

Cela il l'aurait parié. Pourquoi mettre autant d'or sur un morceau de bois sinon ?

Son supérieur frappa de son gros poing. L'écho du choc leur revint étouffé. Quelques instants après, un « entrez » leur parvint. Le général, courbé en deux, poussa le battant et entra. Hésitant légèrement, Galaad lui emboîta le pas, le dos droit. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

La salle du trône était une longue allée entourée de colonnes de marbre blanc et au sol carrelé. Des tentures recouvraient les murs, étouffant la pièce. De hauts vitraux colorés laissaient passer les rayons du soleil. Une imposante cheminée se trouvait à droite. Elle était éteinte, il ne faisait pas froid. Le trône en bois doré et recouvert de coussins était placé face à la porte. Le roi Galbatorix, nuque droite et regard hautain, y était assis.

Les yeux aciers du souverain et les yeux noirs du soldat se croisèrent. Préférant éviter les ennuis, Galaad baissa le regard, lentement. Mais il ne s'inclina pas pour autant. Son général, lui, était à genoux.

Galbatorix baissa les yeux sur le jeune soldat. Un homme grand et mince, mais solidement bâti. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il lui trouvait l'air trop rebelle. Était-ce sa mâchoire volontaire, ses longs cheveux noirs ou son regard provocant qui lui donnaient cette impression ? Le dos droit et la posture altière du jeune homme lui confirma que cette impression était une réalité. Malgré cela, il devrait convenir.

Galaad se crispa sous l'examen visuel de ce roi qui paraissait sans âge défini. Que lui voulait-il ? Qu'il se dépêche qu'il puisse partir !

Le dragonnier donna l'ordre au général de quitter la pièce d'un geste de la main. Dans sa hâte d'obéir, l'homme trébucha plusieurs fois. Enfin, il disparut, laissant le roi et le soldat seuls.

Galbatorix se leva lentement. Le trône était posé en hauteur par rapport au reste de la salle. Il descendit donc les marches à ses pieds pour se diriger vers Galaad. Ce dernier retint un mouvement en arrière instinctif. Le souverain s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Il l'observa encore quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Galaad, c'est ça ? Tes supérieurs m'ont rapporté tes talents de guerrier. Cependant, l'obéissance ne semble pas être ton point fort.

Galaad dissimula un sourire. Il détestait obéir. Il le faisait rarement sans discuter. Plus d'un gradé avait semblé prêt à s'arracher les cheveux quand il voyait le vroengardois dans son bataillon.

-J'ai une mission pour toi. Tu sembles parfaitement capable de la mener à bien.

-Mon service devait durer dix ans, intervint Galaad qui ne pouvait plus se retenir. J'ai servi votre armée dix années et deux semaines. Mes compagnons sont partis chez eux. J'ai achevé mon service aussi. Pourquoi je ne peux pas les suivre ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de toi ici et que je suis toujours ton roi.

-Vous aurez pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi !

Le roi commençait à perdre patience. Le jeune vroengardois le sentait. Il combattit son envie de lui répondre. Ce n'était pas en mourant qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il alla jusqu'à se mordre la langue.

-Suis-moi, ordonna Galbatorix, satisfait d'avoir le silence.

Galaad suivit le roi jusqu' une tapisserie. Le dragon noir de ce dernier y était représenté. Le souverain souleva la tapisserie. Une porte dérobée était derrière. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui montrait-on cela ?

Son roi ouvrit la porte. Une large pièce ronde sans fenêtre ni autre issue se présenta. Au centre, un piédestal reposait. Sur son sommet, un coussin était posé. Et au coeur de ce coussin, douillettement installé, une pierre verte de belle taille.

Galaad se figea à cette vue. Que signifiait tout cela ? Du regard, il suivit Galbatorix qui s'avançait vers le piédestal. Il se plaça derrière lui et posa une main sur la pierre.

-Ceci est le dernier oeuf de dragon existant, annonça t-il. Il est notre dernier espoir de recréer un jour l'Ordre des Dragonniers.

Galaad grimaça. C'étaient des maudits dragonniers – certes parjures mais dragonniers quand même – qui avaient envahi son île. Et vu ce qu'ils étaient devenus, il doutait fort que d'en refaire d'autres était une bonne idée.

-Si grâce à lui, je parviens à recréer une lignée, le destin de l'Alagaësia sera changé. Le monde deviendra meilleur. Ta mission, Galaad, est de veiller sur cet oeuf. Ne le lâche pas du regard. Les Vardens en ont après lui. Ils m'en ont déjà dérobé un et je ne peux me permettre de perdre celui-ci.

-Et si j'échoue ?

-Je serais contraint de te tuer, répondit Galbatorix d'un ton léger.

Il se détacha de sa précieuse possession. Il revint aux côtés de Galaad qui n'osait bouger.

-Tout ce dont tu auras besoin te sera emmener ici. Ta mission commence maintenant.

Le roi tourna les talons et ferma la porte derrière lui. Galaad entendit distinctement le son d'une clé dans la serrure. Il était enfermé ! Il cria, frappa sur la porte close. Rien n'y faisait. Il était enfermé ! Prisonnier !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nuallan

Galaad n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Non seulement, il ne rentrait pas au Vroengard après dix ans de bons et loyaux services – du moins de son point de vue – mais en plus on l'avait enfermé avec un oeuf ! Il aurait mieux fait de mourir durant la Bataille des Plaines Brûlantes.

Il avait passé près d'une heure à s'égosiller et à frapper contre la porte. Tout ce qu'il était parvenu à faire était de rouvrir sa blessure au pouce. Avec le peu qu'il avait – ses vêtements et ses armes – il s'était refait un semblant de passement. Cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais c'était mieux que rien.

La gorge écorchée et les poings douloureux, il se laissa glisser au sol contre le mur. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi désespéré. Dans un dernier excès de rage, il jeta une de ses épées contre le mur. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur ses genoux. Il gémit, se lamenta quelques instants sur son sort. Il se contenta ensuite de regarder, inerte, ses pieds. Quelle grande distraction ! L'ennuie le prit rapidement.

Il jeta un regard haineux vers l'oeuf. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le balancer contre le mur, le voir se briser. Il en tremblait. D'un bond, il se leva. Ses pas saccadés et énervés le menèrent à l'oeuf. Il s'en saisit vivement, leva le bras. Il soupira et finalement le reposa. Cela n'en valait pas le coup. Il aurait beaucoup trop d'ennuis. La condamnation à mort lui serait sûrement destiné s'il le faisait. Il serra les poings de dépit et se força à détourner les yeux avant de retourner à sa place.

Il tapota le sol comme s'il jouait des percussions. Il cessa rapidement. Il cogna l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur. La douleur l'obligea à s'arrêter. Il étouffa une plainte et se frotta le crâne.

Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester ici ? Il cria la question. Évidement, personne ne lui répondit. Pouvait-on seulement l'entendre ? Il poussa un cri de rage et de dépit.

N'ayant rien à faire, il récupéra son épée. Heureusement intacte.

Un serviteur au regard baissé lui apporta son repas. Galaad lui demanda s'il savait combien de temps durerait sa mission. Le garçon avoua son ignorance et partit aussitôt. Le soldat se jeta sur la poignée de la porte et ne put que constater qu'elle était déjà verrouillée.

Le même rituel s'accomplit durant les jours suivants et Galaad avait l'impression de devenir fou. Tout bascula le cinquième jour.

Il était enfermé comme un animal dans cette maudite pièce de ce maudit château. Oui, il maudissait beaucoup de choses. L'Alagaësia, Urû'baen, le château, la pièce, le roi, l'oeuf, le serviteur, le général et même sa vie ou plutôt sa malchance.

Inerte, allongé sur le sol, débarrassé de ses armes, il maudissait à présent les nains. Certes, ils n'y étaient pour rien s'il était là, mais ils lui avaient enlevé son meilleur ami qu'il avait encore pleuré cette nuit. Et puis c'étaient des ennemis. Il était donc dans son droit.

Cela faisait cinq longues journées qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour. Il comptait les jours et les nuits grâce au nombre de repas qu'il recevait.

Pourquoi lui ? Cette question revenait souvent dans son esprit. Pourquoi était-ce lui que le roi avait choisi ? N'avait-il pas assez d'hommes à son service ? Et son nouveau parjure, il ne pouvait donc pas garder un oeil sur cet oeuf ? Était-il trop pris par le récurage des griffes de son dragon ? Sans compter que l'oeuf était plus qu'en sécurité. Il était caché dans une pièce elle-même cachée dans la salle du trône. Qui oserait chercher dans un tel endroit ? Pas lui en tout cas.

Il soupira.

Sa famille devait s'inquiéter ; peut-être même le croire mort. Ses compagnons devaient être rentrés au Vroengard à présent. Sans lui. Un mélange de tristesse et de jalousie saisit son coeur.

Pourquoi lui ?

Le sommeil commençait à engourdir son corps et son esprit. Ses inquiétudes et sa colère disparurent dans les brumes de la fatigue. Oh ! Elles reviendront. Juste quelques heures de repos et d'oubli. Juste quelques heures.

Les bougies qui éclairaient de leur lueur vacillante la « prison » semblèrent s'éteindre. Doucement, lentement, progressivement. Des ténèbres complètes, reposantes et rassurantes s'installèrent à leur place.

Galaad avait fermé les yeux et s'endormait sans résistance. Les rêves étaient sa seule distraction et unique moyen de rester sain d'esprit.

Un craquement l'éveilla. Il ouvrit vivement les yeux et observa la pièce. Rien. Il était seul. Il soupira et se prépara à se rendormir. Un nouveau craquement. Cette fois, il se leva. Toujours rien. Rêvait-il ? Il resta bien éveillé et attentif. Le son se reproduit. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il fit le tour de la salle. Il prit une de ses épées et poursuit ses recherches. D'où venait ce maudit bruit ? Oui, il maudissait encore quelque chose. Après tout ce bruit l'empêchait de dormir !

Il baissa les yeux vers l'oeuf.

L'oeuf ! Il bougeait ! Des fissures se créaient doucement sur la coquille émeraude. Il était en train d'éclore !

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi choisissait-il d'éclore maintenant alors que c'était lui qui le gardait ? La poisse, la malchance, le malheur le poursuivaient ! Pourquoi lui ? Maudit oeuf ! Il n'était plus à une malédiction de près.

Galaad hésita un instant. Finalement, il se décida à approcher. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'oeuf tout en gardant une distance raisonnable. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours où l'on pouvait assister à la naissance d'un dragon.

La coquille se fendait et se soulevait légèrement à un endroit. Apparemment, le dragoneau donnait des coups dedans. Finalement, il sembla se lasser. Mais des coups et des mouvements furent répercutés à l'opposé. Galaad poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait sortir. S'il attaquait un peu la coquille et changeait rapidement de cible, il ne perforerait jamais la coquille. Il devrait se concentrer au même endroit.

« Je vais le regretter », pensa t-il.

Il tendit la main et tapota doucement l'une des fissures de l'oeuf. Elle s'élargit. Un morceau se détacha. Le dragon bougea brusquement et se retourna. Il passa soudainement son museau dans l'ouverture crée par le jeune homme. Ce dernier fit un bond en arrière, évitant ainsi tout contact avec les écailles vertes et humides. Il aurait eu la même réaction face à la peste.

À force de coups de pattes et d'ailes, le nouveau-né parut enfin hors de son oeuf. Galaad l'observa quelques mètres plus loin d'un oeil critique.

Le dragon devait faire un peu plus de trente centimètres de la queue au garrot. Ses ailes, grandes par rapport à ses proportions, étaient fripées, couvertes d'un liquide gluant. Elles rappelaient celles des chauve-souris dans leur forme. Le museau était étroit et pointu. Les pattes, plutôt longues et assez maigres, possédaient des petites griffes bien blanches qui tranchaient avec les écailles vert émeraude. Sa longue queue, hérissée d'épines, fouettait l'air et balayait les éclats de coquilles. Les yeux argentés et étirés semblaient chercher quelque chose. Ils finirent par se poser sur Galaad. L'animal poussa un couinement ravi, découvrant une dentition fournie. Il sauta sur place, remua la queue. Il se dandina un peu et fit un pas en avant. Dans un cri de stupeur, il quitta son coussin et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol en pierres nues. Le piédestal faisait un mètre de hauteur.

Galaad se dit que le petit avait dû se faire mal, mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation grotesque. Ainsi c'était cela l'avenir de l'Alagaësia. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un ricanement. Ricanement qui s'arrêta rapidement quand il vit la créature se relever et sautiller vers lui. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont elle le regardait. Pourquoi semblait-elle aussi joyeuse de le voir ? Le prenait-elle pour sa mère ? Ou pire, pour son repas ? Un dragon mangeait-il des humains ? Certes, celui-là était petit, mais peut-être ses crocs ou ses griffes étaient empoisonnés. Préférant ne prendre aucun risque, Galaad recula, la main sur la garde de son épée.

Le dragon fit un pas en avant, le soldat un en arrière. D'un saut des plus enthousiastes, le petit reptile engloutit presque un mètre d'un coup. D'un bond des plus précipités, le jeune homme avala un bon mètre cinquante. Avancer et reculer semblaient les seuls verbes d'action connus dans la pièce et nos deux protagonistes les exécutaient avec entrain autour du piédestal.

Soudain, Galaad tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il serra les dents et chercha le responsable de sa chute. C'étaient ses propres armes qu'il avait laissées à terre. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas blessé. Quand il voulut se relever, il se retrouva nez à museau avec le dragon qui l'avait rattrapé. Les yeux d'argent pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant qui jouait. La respiration précipitée, Galaad n'osait bouger.

Le dragon sauta joyeusement sur sa poitrine. Il poussa des petits cris de joie. Il approcha sa tête du visage de l'homme sous lui. À la surprise de ce dernier, il frotta ses naseaux sur sa joue. La main de Galaad glissa doucement vers sa dague, plus discrète et pratique qu'une épée dans cette situation. Il n'avait pas envie de s'embrocher en même temps que le dragon.

Il leva l'arme.

La créature s'éloigna de son visage, s'assit sur son buste et continua de le regarder de ses grands yeux brillants.

Pourquoi sa main tremblait ? Il resserra ses doigts autour du manche.

Sans prévenir, le dragoneau se retourna et aperçut la lame au dessus de lui. Il tendit son long cou et son museau toucha la main de Galaad. Une forte brûlure se fit aussitôt sentir sur sa paume. Le jeune homme lâcha son arme qui glissa sur le sol. Il laissa échapper un cri qui correspondait autant à la douleur qu'à la surprise. Cette saleté était vicieuse ! Que lui avait-elle fait ?

Un rideau couleur sang s'étendit sur ses yeux. Puis l'obscurité.

Un goût métallique dans la bouche, une tête douloureuse, un esprit embrumé. Galaad gémit. Il bougea doucement. Il ne souffrait pas. C'était déjà un bon point. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et brûlantes comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

À ce propos, était-ce le jour ou la nuit ?

« Bon à trois, tu ouvres les yeux. Un, deux, trois ! C'est très bien Galaad, tu sais compter jusqu'à trois. Mais maintenant, le but du jeu, c'est d'ouvrir les yeux pour de vrai. »

En gémissant, le jeune homme s'exécuta. La pièce était sombre. Les bougies avaient dû s'éteindre.

Une tête de reptile verte apparut dans son champ de vision, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Galaad poussa un cri et, par pur réflexe, frappa du revers de la main l'intrus. La petite bête roula un peu plus loin, éjectée par le coup. Elle gémit et une sensation de douleur jaillit dans l'esprit de Galaad. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Il eut pitié de cette petite chose qui le regardait en couinant. Il poussa un soupir.

-Désolé, murmura t-il encore un peu dans les vapes. Mais faut pas te mettre comme ça au dessus de moi aussi.

Une vague de soulagement le submergea. Mais d'où venaient ces sentiments ? Pas de lui en tout cas.

Il se frotta le visage. Très vite, il arrêta son geste. Il éloigna sa main de sa figure. Il fronça les sourcils comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux voir dans le noir. Il y avait quelque chose sur sa paume. Une forme argentée. Ovale apparemment. Juste là où le dragon l'avait touché. Qu'était-ce ? Une trace de brûlure. Peut-être, mais il restait sceptique. Il espérait que cela partirait rapidement.

Il se redressa avec précautions. Il regarda autour de lui. À part le dragon et les bougies éteintes, rien n'avait changé. Du moins presque. Le poulet qu'il avait à peine entamé avait disparu. Seul l'os restait, un peu mâchouillé. Il se tourna vers le dragon.

-C'est toi qui a mangé mon poulet ?

Le reptile, coupable, détourna la tête et se mit à admirer le plafond. Galaad ressentit de la gêne. Était-ce possible que c'étaient les émotions du dragon qu'il ressentait ? Il baissa les yeux sur sa paume marquée. Et si grâce à... ce truc, un contact mental s'était créé entre lui et la créature ? Le mot dragonnier émergea dans son esprit. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être dragonnier. Il ne voulait pas être dragonnier. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui !

« Je vous en supplie. Effacez ces derniers jours. Faîtes-moi rentrer tranquillement chez moi. Débarrassez-moi de ce dragon. Et je le jure devant tous les dieux, j'arrête de boire. Ou du moins j'essaie. Ce qui est déjà un bon début. »

Il reporta, presque à contre-coeur, son attention sur le petit dragon. _Son_ petit dragon. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche.

Hésitante, la créature s'avança prudemment. Elle paraissait encore peu assurée sur ses pattes. Ses grands yeux gris allaient du sol à Galaad. Le reptile émeraude atteignit enfin le jeune homme. Il posa doucement ses griffes sur sa poitrine pour ne pas le blesser. Les pattes tremblantes et frêles, il grimpa et vint se loger au creux du cou de son dragonnier.

Ce dernier n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement, observant avec attention le dragon. La gorge sèche, il regarda les côtes de l'animal se soulever à rythme régulier sous les écailles luisantes. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir. Galaad retint un sourire attendri.

-Tu es plutôt mignon pour un gros lézard, chuchota t-il.

Sa gorge vibra tandis qu'il parlait. À ceci, le dragoneau répondit par un petit ronronnement.

Galaad posa la main sur le dos de la créature pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il se releva avec précautions. Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller son nouveau compagnon, il se dirigea vers le lit de camp qu'il utilisait depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé. Il s'y allongea avec les mêmes précautions. Tant qu'à jouer le rôle de porte-dragon, autant que soit confortable. Le poids et la chaleur du reptile reposant sur son cou et ses épaules, il finit par s'endormir en se demandant vaguement ce que lui et son ami à écailles allaient devenir.

Le roi en personne avait ordonné au jeune Johann de servir deux repas par jour à un soldat dans une salle cachée. Le garçon avait scrupuleusement obéi. Il était trop jeune pour mourir pour refus d'obtempérer. Son nouveau travail avait commencé voilà six jours. Il ne devait rien dire à personne. Et surtout, Galbatorix avait bien insister dessus, prévenir l'empereur s'il voyait le moindre changement. Pour le moment, Johann n'avait rien remarqué. Sinon que le soldat, plus âgé que lui, semblait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Le garçon le comprenait et le plaignait. Rester enfermé dans cette pièce sinistre. Même les cachots devaient être plus accueillants. Johann n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel châtiment. Peut-être avait-il déserté ? Non, les déserteurs avaient les oreilles coupées.

L'adolescent secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas chercher à comprendre. Moins il en savait, mieux il se portait. Sa plus grande peur était sûrement d'attirer la colère du roi. Et s'il se mêlait de ses affaires, il y arriverait. Obéir et se taire, telle devrait être sa devise.

Ses mains déjà abîmées par le travail attrapèrent le plateau. C'était l'heure du premier repas du soldat. Il y avait du pain, de la viande et une cruche d'eau au menu. Ce soir, il se contenterait d'une soupe aux légumes. C'était ainsi depuis six jours. Faisant bien attention à ne rien faire tomber, Johann monta les escaliers raides, quittant ainsi les cuisines. Il traversa le hall et alla directement à la salle du trône. Il espérait que l'homme dormait encore. Il était de plus en plus énervé chaque jour et le garçon craignait qu'il finisse par l'attaquer.

Johann s'arrêta. Il faisait face au passage secret. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il posa son plateau à terre afin d'avoir les mains libres. Il poussa la tapisserie, dévoilant la porte. Il glissa ensuite la clé que le roi lui avait confiée dans la serrure. Il entrouvrit le passage et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Il soupira, soulagé. Le soldat dormait. Il reprit le plateau et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Il s'approcha de la couche sur la pointe des pieds. Il posa son fardeau à environ un mètre de l'homme. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire. Quelque chose avait-il changé ? Johann sursauta. La pierre verte avait disparu. La respiration précipitée, il se tourna vers le soldat. Était-ce lui qui avait pris la pierre ?

Le garçon étouffa de ses mains un cri de stupeur. Autour du cou du prisonnier, un dragon vert très petit dormait. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'éloigna sans quitter cet incroyable spectacle des yeux. Il devait prévenir le roi et vite !

Le dragon bougea. Johann se figea. La créature ouvrit un oeil endormi et le referma presque aussitôt.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, le jeune serviteur quitta la pièce en toute hâte. Il se précipita vers l'imposante porte de la salle du trône. Il s'arrêta soudain. Il avait oublié de refermer la porte de la pièce secrète. Il revint sur ses pas et corrigea son erreur. Il replaça la tapisserie et fuit vers le grand hall. Il monta précipitamment le grand escalier de marbre qui menait vers les appartements de la cour et royaux. Il marchait de plus en plus vite et finit par courir.

Johann regardait droit devant lui mais ne voyait rien. Son esprit était obsédé par sa découverte. Un dragon ! Il y avait un dragon dans la salle secrète ! Il fallait prévenir le roi sans attendre.

Soudain, il rentra dans quelque chose d'assez dur et plus grand que lui. Il tomba sur les fesses, rejeté par le choc. Un cri de surprise et de douleur lui parvint. Il avait foncé dans quelqu'un. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas Galbatorix, Johann leva les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le roi, mais ce n'était peut-être pas mieux. Il avait bousculé le Parjure Murtagh, fils de Morzan.

Le jeune homme avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine, sûrement là où Johann l'avait touché. Mais, à la grande horreur du serviteur, il n'était pas seul. Son imposant dragon rouge le suivait. Le garçon ressentit une nette préférence pour le petit vert soudainement. Tous les deux le regardaient. Au bord des larmes, Johann tremblait.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? grogna le dragonnier, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Le garçon se remit vivement sur ses pieds et fila avant que l'un d'eux ne l'arrête.

Stupéfait, Murtagh le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparut à l'angle du couloir. Il se tourna vers son dragon.

« Je fais si peur que ça ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Au réveil, tu es effrayant. » soutint Thorn.

Déjà dans un autre couloir, Johann poursuivait son périple. Il finit par s'arrêter. Il était arrivé à destination. Il faisait face à la chambre du roi. Le pauvre garçon n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Mais s'il avait le moindre retard pour son rapport, Galbatorix le lui ferait payer. Blême, il toqua timidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'empereur en personne ouvrit. Ses yeux gris et glacés descendit et tombèrent sur le frêle adolescent. Avant que Johann ait pu prononcer le moindre son, il demanda sèchement :

-Tu es le garçon qui apporte sa nourriture au soldat ?

-Oui, sire, répondit Johann d'une voix haut perchée en s'inclinant.

-Entre.

Étouffant un petit cri, le serviteur s'exécuta. Galbatorix ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Johann restait à moitié courbé, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

-Alors ? s'impatienta le souverain.

-Il... il y a un... un dragon avec le soldat, sanglota l'enfant.

Il mourrait de peur. On disait que personne n'entrant dans les appartements privés du roi n'en sortait vivant. De plus, il sentait, plus qu'il n'entendait, la présence du grand dragon noir dans une pièce voisine.

-Tu es sûr ?

La voix froide de son maître ramena Johann à la réalité. Il aurait tant voulu fuir !

-Oui, oui, sire. Il... est vert.

Galbatorix commença à faire les cent pas. Il avait l'air à la fois satisfait et pensif.

-Comme il était prédit, marmonna t-il.

Il se retourna brusquement vers Johann.

-Toi !

Le garçon sursauta violemment.

-Tout ceci doit rester secret, tu m'entends ?

-Oui, altesse.

-Tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue, gamin. C'est clair ?

-Oui, seigneur. Je ne dirais rien, je vous le jure, sire.

-Ça je n'en doute pas, fit Galbatorix d'une voix doucereuse.

Très vite, il dégaina son épée et, d'un geste vif, sans hésitation, trancha la tête de Johann. Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà mort. Le roi rangea sa lame rougie. Il repoussa du bout du pied le corps, sans l'ombre d'un regret. Il fit une légère grimace, marmonna :

-Un peut trop maigre.

Il éleva la voix et annonça :

-Ton déjeuner est servi, Shruikan.

Sur ces mots, il quitta ses appartements et descendit dans le hall. Une fois en bas des marches, il alla directement à la salle du trône. Il souleva la tapisserie et entra dans la pièce avec sa clé personnelle. Celle de Johann n'avait été qu'une copie. Il referma soigneusement derrière lui.

Galaad dormait toujours. Le dragon, lui, s'était réveillé et mâchonnait un morceau de viande. Il leva les yeux vers l'intrus.

Galbatorix eut un sourire de victoire. Il avait bien éclos. Le dernier dragon.

Ressentant l'agitation de son dragon, Galaad s'éveilla. Il ouvrit un oeil. Le roi se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il eut un brusque sursaut et se mit rapidement sur ses pieds. Le sourire que le souverain abordait mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

Le dragon fila se réfugier derrière ses jambes. Il passa la tête d'un côté pour continuer à observer Galbatorix.

-Ainsi, il a bien éclos, prononça ce dernier d'une voix lente. Les jours passaient et je craignais que cela n'arrive pas.

-Vous étiez au courant depuis le début, réalisa Galaad, le souffle court. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez enfermé ici.

-Évidemment. L'oeuf était suffisamment en sécurité. Je n'avais pas besoin de poster un garde. Qui, de plus, aurait pu me trahir.

-Comment l'avez-vous su ?

-J'ai à mon service des magiciens et des sorciers. Après plusieurs années de recherches puis des mois de travail, ils ont pu voir qui serait le nouveau dragonnier. Je doute qu'ils puissent reproduire un tel acte. Plusieurs sont morts à la tâche.

Galaad déglutit. Il jeta un oeil en direction de la porte. Galbatorix était devant. Il n'avait pas d'issus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? cria presque le vroengardois.

-J'ai déjà un dragonnier sous mes ordres, mais il ne semble pas suffire à sa tâche. Un second ne serait pas de trop.

-Je refuse. Dix ans, c'est dix ans ! J'ai effectué ces dix ans. Maintenant, je veux rentrer chez moi !

-Cela risque de ne pas être possible. Suis-moi.

Malgré l'ordre, Galaad ne bougea pas, bien campé sur ses jambes. Le roi poussa un soupir. Il prononça un mot à voix basse. Le jeune homme sentit soudain une force le tirer et l'obliger à emboîter le pas du souverain. Derrière lui, son dragon poussa une plainte en le voyant s'éloigner.

-Prend ton dragon, souffla Galbatorix.

Quelques instants et quelques mots plus tard, Galaad vit ses bras se tendre et ses mains saisir l'animal.

De la magie. C'était la seule explication. Le roi usait de sa magie sur lui pour le faire obéir. Galaad comprit qu'il n'avait aucunement le choix et qu'il devait obéir. Mais ce ne serait certainement pas de sa propre volonté. Oh, non ! Autant faire un maximum de misères à Galbatorix.

Ce dernier se retourna.

-Il faudra que tu donnes un nom à ton dragon. C'est un mâle.

Galaad posa ses yeux sur la créature verte réfugiée dans ses bras. Un nom ? Il en avait de bonnes ! Quel nom irait à un dragon ?

Galbatorix les fit traverser le hall et monter un escalier de marbre.

Myrddin ? Non, cela n'allait pas. Il était vert, pas noir. Galaad fronça les sourcils, se creuse la tête sans quitter le dragon du regard.

« Nuallan ? »

La créature leva la tête vers lui.

« Nuallan, ça te va comme nom ? »

les yeux argentés du dragonneau étincelèrent. Et il frotta son museau contre son cou. Cela devait vouloir dire oui.

« En ce cas, ce sera Nuallan. Le cri du guerrier, ça veut dire au Vroengard. Je n'ai rien trouvé en rapport avec ta couleur. Mais je trouve ça pas mal. Toi aussi apparemment. »

Galaad avait un léger sourire quand Galbatorix et lui s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte close d'une chambre. Sans cérémonie, le roi l'ouvrit.

_Notes de l'auteur : Nuallan, en réalité, est un nom gaélique qui signifie soit le guerrier en char soit le cri. Mais je trouvais que les vraies significations n'étaient pas terribles, donc je les ai un peu mélangées. Myrddin vient du mot myrd qui veut dire merle. C'est le vrai nom de Merlin, appelé ainsi car ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que le plumage d'un merle. Quant aux oreilles coupées pour les déserteurs, on doit ça à Louis XIV. _


	4. Chapitre 3 : Master, Apprentice !

_Je n'avais aucune idée pour le titre. Pendant que j'écrivais, j'écoutais _Wishmaster_ de Nigthwish, alors une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis retrouvée à recopier des paroles de la chanson comme titre. N'ayant plus Internet à partir du 1er Août, la suite attendra que je le récupère. C'est à dire normalement, mi-août. Bonne lecture !_

Galbatorix ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Il entra aussitôt dans la pièce. Galaad le suivit. Ils étaient dans une chambre haute et spacieuse. Étrangement, il y avait peu de meubles ; juste le stricte nécessaire. Un lit simple était casé dans un coin. Face à lui se tenait une armoire. Un bureau comblait un autre angle. Cependant, une immense baie vitrée prenait tout le mur, du sol au plafond, en face de la porte. Une autre ouverture à droite devait donner sur une salle de bain.

Le roi claqua la porte. La chambre était si vide que le son se répercuta à l'intérieur durant une bonne minute. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Cette pièce ressemblait à un cabinet de scribe. Galaad grimaça. Il espérait vivement qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée. Trop austère à son goût. À bien y réfléchir, il préférait la salle de l'oeuf.

-Murtagh !

Le nouveau dragonnier sursauta. La voix grave du souverain avait claqué comme un fouet, si soudainement. Nuallan qui observait tranquillement son environnement, son cou tendu à l'extrême pour voir le plus loin possible, laissa échapper un cri de surprise. L'écho répéta le nom et la plainte plusieurs fois, mais aucun n'obtint une quelconque réponse. L'endroit était aussi désert qu'il en avait l'air. Galbatorix en parut contrarié. Galaad, remis de sa surprise, réfléchissait. Où avait-il déjà entendu le prénom Murtagh ? Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que d'oublier ce genre de choses. Surtout dans une telle situation.

Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes. Un vent chaud et léger entrait dans la pièce. Les rideaux clairs voletait doucement. La chambre paraissait sereine, apaisante. Mais elle donnait l'impression à Galaad que quelque chose se cachait dans un coin en attendant le moment propice pour attaquer.

Soudain, Nuallan s'agita, le regard fixé sur la baie vitrée. Intrigué, son compagnon d'âme commença à observer l'ouverture. Que pouvait-il donc exciter de cette manière le petit dragon ? La réponse était bien évidemment un grand dragon. Et Galaad ne tarda pas à le découvrir.

Un dragon rouge et trapu de taille adulte se glissa entre les vitres bien propres. Il était seul, mais apparemment en terrain connu. Son regard pourpre rencontra celui gris du roi. Ils restèrent à s'observer quelques instants, Galbatorix impatient et le dragon de méchante humeur. Communiquaient-ils par pensées comme Galaad et Nuallan ? Certainement, car le nouveau venu repartit à contre-coeur après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'oeil – noir ? Craintif ? - au souverain.

Galaad se souvint enfin d'où il connaissait le nom de Murtagh. C'était le nouveau Parjure. Il avait combattu avec les soldats de l'empereur à la Bataille des Plaines Brûlantes. Enfin combattu. Il avait tué quelques nains et il avait disparu après avoir accompli un ballet aérien avec le dragonnier d'en face. Galaad avait reconnu son dragon.

-Pourquoi on attend ? demanda t-il.

-Tu devras apprendre à monter ton dragon et à utiliser la magie, répondit sèchement Galbatorix sans le regarder. Murtagh s'en chargera. J'ai d'autres priorités. De toute façon, à la fin de ton apprentissage, tu feras équipe avec lui.

Galaad était soulagé de ne pas avoir le roi comme maître particulier. Mais ce Murtagh ne le tentait pas plus. Son seul objectif était de se sauver dès la première occasion. Et avoir un Parjure dans les jambes risquait de mettre un terme à ses projets de fuite. Pourquoi tout se compliquait-il de jour en jour ?

L'air qui passait par la baie vitrée se fit plus violent. Un bruit d'ailes puissant leur annonça le retour du dragon rouge. Il apparut rapidement, monté cette fois par un homme de l'âge de Galaad. Murtagh – qui d'autre ? - quitta sa monture avec souplesse. Le regard fuyant, il avança vers son roi.

-Où étais-tu passé ? gronda Galbatorix.

-Je m'entraînais à l'épée dans la cour, sire, répondit le jeune homme, les dents serrées.

-Lorsque j'ai besoin de toi, j'exige que tu répondes immédiatement.

-Sire, je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie enfermé ici en attendant que vous me réclamiez.

-Après ton lamentable échec à la dernière bataille, j'avais osé espérer que tu cesses ton insolence. La punition que tu as reçue à ton retour ne t'a donc pas suffi ?

Murtagh ne répondit pas, se contentant d'une grimace de douleur.

Galaad était intrigué. Quel châtiment Galbatorix donnait-il ? S'il se faisait prendre en tentant de s'échapper, cette information pourrait lui servir ; au moins pour se préparer. Quant à l'échec de Murtagh, il s'interrogea dessus également. Qu'aurait-il dû accomplir à la Bataille des Plaines Brûlantes ? À moins qu'il y eut une autre bataille durant son enferment. Non, l'armée était trop épuisée pour combattre de nouveau aussi rapidement. Galaad sortit de ses réflexions en entendant son nom. Apparemment, le roi le présentait à Murtagh. Ce dernier le détaillait du coin de l'oeil. Le vroengardois lui trouva l'air hautain et cela l'énerva. Il le détestait déjà. Ses yeux noirs foudroyèrent ceux bleus de Murtagh. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire.

-Je veux que l'apprentissage soit rapide et, surtout, secret, exigea Galbatorix. Je vais avoir besoin de vous deux dans un avenir proche. Murtagh, tu trouves une chambre pour Galaad et vous commencez demain.

-Attendez, intervint Galaad. Je ne peux pas commencer dès demain à monter Nuallan. Il est trop petit, je l'écraserais.

Il mit en avant le dragoneau comme pour appuyer son argument. Au moins, il aurait essayé de retarder l'échéance.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu débuteras par la magie, répliqua Galbatorix. À propos de magie, ajouta t-il plus calme, tu vas répéter exactement ce que je vais dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce c'est un ordre, alors arrête de discuter !

Murtagh jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Galaad et alla se réfugier près de son dragon.

Le roi commença à articuler lentement et soigneusement des mots incompréhensibles.

-C'est quoi ce charabia ? Je comprends rien, s'étonna Galaad.

-Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais de répéter.

-Je ne saurais même pas ce que je dis, à quoi ça servira ?

-Murtagh t'expliqueras en temps et en heure. Maintenant, répète !

Le parjure lui jeta un regard noir. Apparemment le nouveau rôle qu'on venait de lui attribuer ne lui plaisait pas.

Après une bonne dizaine de tentatives et d'interruptions, Galaad parvint à répéter sans accrochage les mots mystérieux. Galbatorix parut satisfait et Galaad inquiet. Que venait-il de dire ? Il n'aimait pas cela. Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, le roi quitta la chambre.

Galaad se tourna à contre-coeur vers Murtagh. Ce dernier gardait les yeux baissés ou échangeait de brefs regards avec son dragon.

Le vroengardois le détailla d'un oeil critique. Alors ce serait lui son maître ? C'était un gosse ! Il ne devait même pas avoir vingt-deux ans. Certes, lui n'en avait que vingt, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que Murtagh avait presque le même âge que lui. Donc, il n'avait pas plus d'expérience que lui. Alors, pourquoi, au nom de quoi, devrait-il lui obéir et apprendre bêtement ce qu'il allait lui enseigner ? Surtout qu'il n'était pas dragonnier depuis longtemps. D'accord, son dragon était plus gros que le sien et il avait une belle épée de dragonnier, mais, à part cela, il n'avait rien pour lui. En plus, Galaad le dépassait de un ou deux pouces. C'était énorme ! Les lèvres de Galaad formèrent un mouvement entre la grimace et le sourire. Son apprentissage n'allait pas être de tout repos, pour Murtagh, bien évidemment.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, grinça Murtagh. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à te donner des cours.

-Ah, oui ? Quoi ? Détruire des villages ? Tuer des innocents ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler des Parjures quand j'étais petit. Ma mère menaçait de les appeler quand je refusais de manger ma soupe au poisson. J'aimerais savoir si je me suis fait avoir ou pas.

Murtagh pâlit. Galaad pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter, ses poings se serrer et même une veine battre à sa tempe. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Si c'était aussi facile de le faire sortir de ses gongs, le vroengardois allait bien s'amuser. Cependant, l'aîné sembla se reprendre et esquissa un sombre rictus.

-Maintenant que tu fais parti de la nouvelle génération, tu vas pouvoir vérifier par toi-même. Car tu viens tout juste de prêter allégeance au roi. Tu es devenu sa nouvelle arme. Bienvenue chez les âmes damnées de notre bon souverain.

-Quoi ? Comment ça j'ai prêté allégeance ? J'ai rien juré du tout, moi. Je serais au courant sinon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Galbatorix t'a fait répéter ? C'était une formule d'allégeance en Ancien Langage. On ne peut rompre une promesse faite en Ancien Langage. Tu es prisonnier comme moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on rompt un truc qu'on a dit dans ta langue bizarroïde ?

-L'Ancien Langage. Et on ne peut pas. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne : ton âme et ta vie appartiennent à Galbatorix. Tu es son instrument. Point.

Murtagh se mit soudain en mouvement. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, bousculant Galaad au passage. Il ouvrit en grand la porte.

-Je ne te retiens pas. Plusieurs chambres sont libres à cet étage. Trouves-en une à ta convenance et, surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer. Au fait, tu écrases ton dragon. Maintenant, dehors. Je veux te voir demain à la première heure ici pour débuter ton apprentissage.

Galaad desserra son emprise autour de Nuallan. Le petit dragon émit quelques couinements et respira à grand pour rattraper l'oxygène dont il avait commencé à manquer sérieusement. Mais son compagnon d'âme ne se rendait compte de rien.

Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il ne pouvait être devenu un esclave à cause de quelques mots répétés bêtement. C'était impossible, illogique. Comment de simples mots pouvaient avoir ce pouvoir ? Murtagh mentait. Pour quelles raisons obscures, il n'en savait rien et n'y accordait aucune importance. C'était un Parjure et les Parjures, ça mentaient.

-Tu mens. C'est obligé, tu mens.

Murtagh éclata d'un rire sans joie, presque dément.

-Ai-je une raison de te mentir ? Pas que je saches. Nous sommes tous deux dans la même galère. Je n'ai pas eu plus le choix que toi et rien n'a changé. Contente-toi d'obéir, évite de réfléchir ou de penser et tout se passera bien.

Il sembla qu'une idée lui vint. Il fronça les sourcils et alla à son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un morceau de parchemin. Il prit une plume et une bouteille d'encre et commença à rédiger un texte.

Galaad le laissa faire. Il ne le regardait même pas. Il se sentit pas non plus Nuallan glisser de ses bras pour retrouver la terre ferme et faire quelques pas.

Il refusait. Il ne voulait pas devenir un esclave, un instrument comme disait Murtagh. Il avait toujours aimé et désiré la liberté. Déjà enfant, il supportait mal de devoir rester sous la surveillance de sa mère. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'aller courir dans les champs. Faire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à demander la permission. Dix ans de service militaire forcé avaient renforcé cette partie de lui. Quand il était petit, il voulait devenir marin pour pouvoir voguer sur l'océan à sa guise, aller découvrir des terres inconnues, ne connaître aucune limite d'espace, n'avoir que pour seul maître les sautes d'humeur des éléments. Après, il avait voulu être marchand ambulant pour parcourir le monde, vivant de ventes de produits exotiques, poursuivre l'horizon à dos de cheval. Tous ces rêves de gamin, il pouvait faire une croix dessus à présent. Après tout, il n'était plus qu'un instrument. _Contente-toi d'obéir, évite de réfléchir ou de penser et tout se passera bien._ Et de ressentir aussi ? De se conduire comme un être humain en mal de liberté ? Ainsi tout était fini. Jusqu'où cette servitude irait ? Il craignait le pire. Pourrait-il rentrer chez lui un jour ? Reverrait-il sa famille ? Il avait promis à Aglaë de revenir. Il ne pourrait tenir sa promesse.

Un parchemin qu'on agitait sous son nez le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Je préfère commencer dès aujourd'hui, expliqua Murtagh en le forçant à prendre le papier dans la main. Plus tôt on commence, plus vite on aura terminé. Ce sont les bases de la magie. Lis-moi ça pour demain et essaie d'en retenir un maximum.

D'un regard las, Galaad parcourut le long texte des yeux. Le parchemin était noir d'encre et le phénomène semblait recto-verso. Avait-il rêver si longtemps ?

-Je vais le lire ton machin, soupira t-il.

Il fit un pas et deux cris de douleur retentirent. C'était le sien mêlait de celui de Nuallan. Il lui avait marché sur la queue et l'avait bien ressentit.

Murtagh les regarda tous les deux, apparemment désespéré de les avoir comme élèves.

-Cache-le dès que tu seras sorti d'ici.

Galaad lui jeta un regard noir. Allait-il passer son temps à lui donner des ordres et à le traiter comme s'il était attardé ? Il claqua la porte derrière lui de toutes ses forces après avoir dissimulé Nuallan sous sa chemise.

Pour qui il se prenait, le Murtagh ? Peut-être avait-il juré allégeance à Galbatorix, mais pas à lui. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait plus de liberté ni, visiblement, de choix qu'il allait se tenir tranquille. Un sourire déforma son visage. Oh, oui, Murtagh allait vite regretter de l'avoir connu.

Le long du couloir plusieurs portes étaient ouvertes, découvrant des chambres vides. Seul un lit les meublait. L'une d'elles allait devenir sa chambre et il pouvait même la choisir. Son altesse était trop bonne ! Toutes les pièces étaient grandes, mais sombres et trop vides à son goût. Il pourrait sûrement meubler la sienne comme il le voudrait. Finalement, il prit celle la plus éloignée de la chambre de Murtagh. Il la referma soigneusement à double tour (la clé était dans la serrure). Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de son cher et estimé professeur. L'architecte de Galbatorix n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination.

Il jeta négligemment le parchemin du Parjure dans un coin. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir de bien-être. Il sortit Nuallan de sa chemise. Le dragon alla se peloter sur l'oreiller et observa autour de lui. Galaad, lui, gardait les yeux fixaient sur le plafond.

Les murs et le plafond avait la couleur de la pierre. Des arcs sans ouvrage semblaient soutenir le plafond. Le ton grisâtre de la pièce prit une teinte dorée tandis que le soleil à son zénith éclairait la chambre de tous ses feux. La journée allait être très longue.

Il avait faim. Il espérait que quelqu'un allait venir lui donner à manger comme lorsqu'il était enfermé avec l'oeuf. Il attendit mais personne ne vint. Il finit par se résigner. Soupirant et grognant, il partit à la recherche des cuisines après avoir bien fermé sa chambre afin d'éviter que Nuallan ne parte explorer le château.

Après avoir errer pendant près de deux heures dans les couloirs gigantesques (il n'avait osé demandé son chemin, ne voulant pas être charrié par les serviteurs ou les nobles), il trouva la cuisine. Heureusement, il restait sur les tables les reliefs des repas de la noblesse. Beaucoup de viande – cela tombait bien car c'était son plat préféré et il en fallait pour Nuallan – quelques fruits et légumes et un succulent pain blanc. Il prit un peu de tout et repartit dans les entrailles du château en quête de sa chambre. Il la retrouva facilement malgré ses appréhensions. Il venait de se découvrir un excellent sens de l'orientation. Cela pouvait servir. Surtout s'il devait faire tout ce parcours du combattant trois fois par jour pour se nourrir.

Des coups furieux contre la porte réveillèrent Galaad. Il avait passé la journée de la veille à explorer le château ou à rêvasser dans sa chambre. Les cloches du château avaient sonné minuit depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il s'était endormi.

Galaad grogna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller afin d'étouffer le bruit qui l'empêcher de dormir. Les coups s'intensifièrent.

-Silence ! gémit Galaad avant de rabattre la couverture sur lui.

Nuallan, au contraire, sortit de sous les couvertures. Il se laissa glisser à terre. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller et alla, d'un pas allègre, examiner de plus près cette porte bruyante. En chêne verni, elle tremblait à chaque fois qu'un son retentissait.

-Galaad, ouvre cette porte ou je vais le faire moi-même, menaça la cloison. Galaad !

Seul un grognement sortit du tas informe de couvertures.

-GALAAD !

Un juron parvint à Nuallan. Puis un silence et le son d'une clef dans une serrure, bien qu'aucune clé ne pénétra la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et Murtagh apparut. Son regard fit le tour de la chambre. Il tomba rapidement sur le lit et donc Galaad.

Murtagh semblait vraiment furieux. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère. Son pas était des plus enragés alors qu'il s'avançait vers Galaad. Il arracha les couvertures. Malheureusement, le vroengardois les tenaient fermement contre lui. Résultat lorsque les draps quittèrent le lit, Galaad aussi. Le jeune homme atterrit rudement à terre, mais cela ne parut lui faire aucun effet. Murtagh tenta à nouveau de lui enlever les couvertures. Il tira de toutes ses forces sans que rien ne changea.

-Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver celui-là, dit Murtagh en grinçant des dents.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le tas de tissus. Après avoir tenter d'étouffer un cri de douleur, Galaad sortit enfin sa tête des couvertures.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! J'essaie de dormir. Et qui t'a donné l'autorisation d'entrer dans ma chambre ?

-Tu devais venir chez moi à la première heure, or il est presque midi ! hurla Murtagh en désignant la fenêtre.

D'un oeil vitreux, Galaad regarda la fenêtre. Le soleil était effectivement déjà très haut dans le ciel.

-Tu n'avais pas précisé si c'était la première heure du matin ou de l'après-midi que je devais venir. Donc, je me suis permis de choisir.

-Alors, sache que la première heure signifie pour moi, le levé du soleil. Maintenant dépêche-toi de sortir de là et habile-toi. On va commencer ton apprentissage.

Galaad fit mine de réfléchir.

-Huumm... Je pourrais, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Maintenant, si tu permets et même si tu ne permets pas, je vais faire une sieste pour me remettre de ton réveil de barbare.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il se recroquevilla de nouveau sous ses couvertures.

-Ah, et au fait, Nuallan commence à avoir faim. Il va falloir que tu lui apportes à manger.

-Pincez-moi, je rêve, se lamenta Murtagh à voix basse. Aie !

Apparemment, Nuallan l'avait entendu et avait accéder à sa demande en le mordant légèrement à la jambe, mais assez fort pour transpercer ses bottes.

Comment allait-il pouvoir lui enseigner quoique ce soit ? Il refusait tout simplement de faire le moindre effort. Galaad semblait décidé à lui pourrir la vie. Sa vie n'était-elle pas assez horrible comme cela ? Était-ce pour le punir que les dieux lui avaient envoyé cette erreur de la nature humaine ? Quelque chose au fond de lui lui soufflait que le pire restait à venir. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua le parchemin qu'il avait donné à étudier la veille à Galaad était négligemment abandonné dans un coin de la pièce.

-As-tu au moins lu ce que je t'ai donné ? demanda Murtagh tout en sachant que la réponse serait non. S'il daignait lui répondre.

La voix du soldat, étouffée par les couvertures, lui parvint avec difficulté.

-J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas lire. Ni écrire d'ailleurs. Je sais compter par contre, mais je ne suis pas un as.

Cet idiot ne savait ni lire ni écrire. Pourquoi le roi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Un grand désespoir envahit le Parjure. Il allait devoir lui apprendre à lire et à écrire en plus de la magie et des combats sur dragons. L'apprentissage allait être très, très long. Encore plus si Galaad refusait de sortir de son lit. Soudain, il se souvint qu'après il devrait faire équipe avec lui. Galbatorix lui demandait quelque chose d'impossible. Et tout allait lui retomber dessus bien évidemment.

«Désespère pas, tu arriveras bien à en faire quelque chose de ce type. Même s'il devient le pantin de Galbatorix.»

«Tu sembles bien optimiste, Thorn. Moi, je reste réaliste. S'il n'y met pas du sien, je ne pourrai rien faire.»

«Il y a certainement quelque chose qu'il aime faire. Tu pourrais lui faire apprendre des trucs tout en le distrayant.»

«C'est avec les enfants qu'on leur apprend quelque chose en s'amusant.»

«Il est jeune. Ça marche peut-être encore.»

«Non. À mon avis, il faudra utiliser la manière forte.»

«J'arrive. Je vais le faire sortir du lit ce gros faignant, moi.»

«Tu réagis enfin. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu n'es plus rien sans moi. »

« Très drôle. Je suis mort de rire. Amène-toi et vite s'il te plaît. »

« Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Avoue-le. »

« Thorn. »

« J'arrive. Il y a pas le feu tout de même. »

Murtagh soupira. Si Thorn s'y mettait aussi, il allait vite devenir fou. Il attendit quelques minutes. Son dragon arriva rapidement devant la baie vitrée de Galaad. Murtagh alla lui ouvrir. Thorn entra. Il allongea son cou et, entre ses dents, attrapa les couvertures et tira violemment dessus. Galaad qui s'accrochait toujours à celles-ci fut emporté avec elles. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps et tomba sur le sol. Il se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds, prouvant à Murtagh qu'il était plus réveillé qu'il ne le laissait croire.

-Mais tu es complètement malade ! Ton lézard aurait pu me tuer !

-Mais non, le rassura Murtagh d'une voix doucereuse. Juste te casser quelque chose. Saches cependant que si tu ne te lèves pas l'heure, c'est Thorn qui viendra te réveiller. Je vais te laisser t'habiller et avaler quelque chose, ensuite tu me rejoins dans ma chambre. Si tu traînes, Thorn t'apprendras la ponctualité.

Murtagh monta prestement sur le dos de son dragon. Ce dernier quitta la pièce comme il était rentré et s'envola.

Galaad regarda les fenêtres ouvertes avec mépris.

-Tu verras quand Nuallan sera aussi grand que ton Thorn. Moi aussi, j'aurai un moyen de pression. Peut même pas se débrouiller sans son lézard. Lamentable. Et en plus, Thorn c'est pas un nom. T'es d'accord avec moi, Nuallan ? Imagine si je t'avais appelé Green ou Sword ou Pins. C'est n'importe quoi.

Vêtu d'une simple chemise d'une paire de pantalons, il remit ses vêtements de la veille. Ses affaires étaient restées dans la salle de l'oeuf. Il devait penser à aller les chercher un jour. S'il trouvait le courage de s'approcher de la salle du trône.

Une heure plus tard, il se retrouva bon grès et surtout mal grès devant la chambre de Murtagh. Il frappa sans enthousiasme. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il mourrait d'envie de faire demi-tour, mais les griffes de Nuallan s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la chair de son dos – le dragon était dissimulé sous sa cape – l'encourageant à entrer ; au moins pour se débarrasser du reptile griffeur.

Face à lui, dos à la fenêtre, Murtagh avait l'air passablement énervé. Pouvait-il seulement être un jour de bonne humeur ? Oh, non et Galaad s'arrangerait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Thorn s'étalait contre le mur, près du lit et observait la scène avec soin.

-Il te faut autant de temps pour te préparer ? pesta Murtagh. En plus, tu ne t'es même pas changé par rapport à hier.

-J'aime prendre mon temps. En plus, j'ai dû descendre jusqu'aux cuisines pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Et je n'ai plus mes affaires.

-Mettons-nous tout de suite au travail. Je vais essayer de t'apprendre la lecture et l'écriture, annonça le Parjure en roulant des yeux.

Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et prit les parchemins vierges qui s'y trouvaient.

-On débute par l'écriture. Viens ici. Sur cette feuille, je vais te noter l'alphabet complet et toi tu le recopieras plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que tu retiennes à peu près la forme et le nom des lettres.

Galaad soupira. Comme il l'avait deviné, cette journée allait être des plus ennuyeuses. Barbante même.

Alors que le soleil déclinait, Galaad n'avait rien retenu de son alphabet. Pas même les premières lettres. Murtagh semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à quelque chose si tu ne fais aucun effort ? Tu n'essaies même pas ! En fait, tu n'en as rien à faire !

-À quoi ça va me servir de toute façon ? J'ai vécu très bien sans savoir ces trucs. Pourquoi ça devrait changer ? Je peux retenir tes mots abracadabrants sans savoir les écrire. À moins que c'est parce que ça te gonfle de me faire cours et que tu espérais te débarrasser de moi en me donnant des bouquins à lire.

-Va t-en d'ici !

-J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dégage de ma chambre ! On recommencera demain et tu as intérêt à y mettre du tien cette fois.

-Espère toujours, marmonna Galaad en quittant avec joie la chambre.


	5. Chapter 4 : Envenimement

_Après tant d'attente (panne d'Internet), voici enfin le chapitre quatre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

Le soleil se couchait. Galaad, allongé sur son lit, discutait avec Nuallan.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la première et désastreuse leçon. Le jeune dragon avait bien grandi et pouvait parler. Bientôt, les cours de vol commenceraient.

-Je commence à avancer dans les cours d'écriture. Je connais presque mon alphabet. En même temps, ça fait un mois qu'on me le crie dessus huit fois par jour sur tous les tons. Hier, j'ai presque réussi à écrire toutes les lettres. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il faut bien que je travaille un peu. Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer à rien faire. Donc, alors, j'étais penché sur mon parchemin. À fond dedans. J'étais là à écrire comme un idiot : a, b, c, d, e, g, k, m, n, o, p, q, t. Et là le trou. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de la suite. Là-dessus, l'autre crétin des Beors s'est pointé et il m'a dit :

« Tu es sûr de rien n'avoir oublié ? ».

Je lui réponds : « Si, j'arrive pas me souvenir de ce qu'il y a après t. ».

Il recommence à soupirer comme si toute la misère du monde s'abattait sur ses épaules. Il finit enfin par me répondre :

« C'est u. Mais je ne te parlais pas de ça, plutôt des lettres f, h, i, j, l, r et s. ».

Mais d'où il me les sortait ces lettres ? Je lui ai dit :

« Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que d'inventer des lettres pour me faire croire que t'es le plus malin ».

Là, il a eu le bec cloué. Au bout d'un moment, il a enfin dit :

« Révise ton alphabet. »

Pour qui il se prend ce mec ? Sans compter que j'ai assez de mal à assimiler note alphabet, c'est pas le moment de m'en sortir un autre. Je ne supporte pas ce genre de type arrogants, trop sûrs d'eux et qui parlent avec personne, sauf avec mépris et froideur, parce qu'ils pensent valoir bien mieux qu'eux. Et il a fallu que le dégénéré qu'on m'a refilé ait toutes ces caractéristiques.

« Tu dois, tout de même avouer que depuis le début, il y a eu une nette amélioration dans son comportement », intervint Nuallan. « Il nous laisse dormir maintenant le matin ».

« Il n'y ait pour rien là-dedans », corrigea Galaad. « J'ai juste bloqué ma porte, tartiné la poignée de miel et mis du poivre un peu partout sur le balcon. Résultat, s'il tente de venir, il se retrouve la main collée à la porte et son dragon, avec le poivre, éternue tellement qu'il doit rester à l'extérieur s'il ne veut carboniser personne. Ils ont vite abandonné quand ils ont vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre moi. Je suis bien trop malin pour eux. »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu trop dur avec Murtagh et Thorn. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très sympathiques, mais ils sont obligés de nous surveiller. »

« Ils ont plié l'échine. Ils ne se battent même pas ! Je suis désolé lorsque on ne veut pas obéir, on ne le fait pas. Ils me rappellent les paysans qui se ne cessent de se plaindre que leurs conditions de travail sont inhumaines quand leur seigneur a le dos tourné et quand ils l'ont en face, ils s'aplatissent comme des crêpes. Les deux crétins, c'est pareil. Ils prétendent que c'est pas de leur faute, qu'ils ne veulent pas et compagnie et ils obéissent à Galbatorix comme des chiens. Sans poser de question, sans résister. Même si moi aussi lorsque je reçois des ordres, je suis obligé d'obéir, je me débats au départ. Moi, j'ai encore de la dignité. Pas les autres limaces qui nous servent de maîtres d'école. »

« Tu n'es là que depuis un mois. Eux y étaient bien avant. Peut-être ont-ils tout simplement perdu tout espoir, toute combativité à force de subir les foudres du roi. »

« En ce cas, ce sont des faibles, répliqua Galaad. Et depuis quand tu les défends ? »

« Depuis que j'ai compris que nous étions tous les quatre dans la même galère et qu'il valait mieux s'entraider que de s'affronter sans cesse comme vous le faîtes depuis le début. »

Galaad resta un instant silencieux. Nuallan crut que son dragonnier réfléchissait à ses propos. Ses illusions furent vite brisées. Car le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! M'allier à Murtagh ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne supporte même pas sa présence. J'espère que tu plaisantais. »

« Thorn pense aussi que Murtagh et toi ne devraient pas laisser vos sentiments prendre le pas sur votre raison. Je ne fais que réciter là. Jamais je ne sortirais une phrase pareille. »

« Parce que maintenant tu organises des petits rendez-vous cachés avec le lézard arriéré ? »

« On s'est croisé par hasard. Je profitais qu'il faisait nuit pour prendre un peu l'air. Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermé ici ! J'étais dans la cour du château. Et là j'ai vu Thorn et Shruikan qui discutaient... »

« C'est qui Shruikan ? »

« Le dragon de Galbatorix. C'est Thorn qui me l'a dit après. Il n'est pas resté longtemps. À peine il m'a vu qu'il s'est enfui comme si ma présence allait lui donner de l'urticaire. Après s'être ignorés pendant quelques minutes, nous avons fini par parler, Thorn et moi. Et c'est là qu'on s'est échangé nos impressions. »

« Alors, maintenant t'es copain avec Thorn ? Traître. »

« Mais tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je dis ? »

« Oh, si ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas copains. Nous partageons juste le même avis sur un seul et unique sujet. Mais c'est le sujet le plus important car il pourrait vous sortir de là, Murtagh et toi. Peut-être qu'à deux vous arriverez à quelque chose. »

« Non. Je ne pourrai jamais rien accomplir avec Monsieur-Je-Tire-La-Gueule-Toute-La-Journée dans les pattes. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

« Je ne peux pas me voir ce gars en portrait ! C'est clair, non ? »

« Ou alors tu n'as pas envie de tenter quoique ce soit car tu penses que c'est perdu d'avance. Car toi aussi tu as perdu espoir. Comme Murtagh. »

« Ne me compare pas à ce type ! Moi, je ne baisse jamais les bras ! »

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais progressivement par jour. »

-La ferme !

« Et ne me crie pas dessus ! Je veux juste t'aider. T'éviter de devenir Monsieur-Je-Tire-La-Gueule-Toute-La-Journée-Numéro-Deux. Il fait nuit noire. Je vais prendre l'air. »

-Parfait. Tire-toi. Moi, ça me fera de l'air.

Tête haute, sans un regard pour Galaad, Nuallan sortit de la pièce en passant par la baie vitrée ouverte. Il était à présent trop large pour passer par la porte et bientôt il serait trop haut vu la vitesse à laquelle il grandissait.

Son dragonnier se laissa tomber sur son matelas et enfonça son visage dans les oreillers en soupirant. C'était sa première dispute avec Nuallan. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Même avec un dragon il arrivait à se fâcher. Il se sentait bien vide à présent que son compagnon d'âme l'avait quitté. Même son esprit lui était étroitement fermé.

« Il reviendra bien vite. On oubliera tout. »

La tour nord-est était la plus grande du château. De là, on dominait aisément tout Urû'baen. Les ténèbres nocturnes avaient envahi le ciel. La ville brillait des lumières de ses chaumières. Au château, toutes les torches avaient été allumé. Quatre torches éclairaient le sommet de chaque tour, placées aux quatre coins cardinaux. Les gardes qui devaient être normalement postés dans la tour nord-est pour surveiller le pont-levis avaient été forcé de partir. Les remplaçait un jeune homme brun au teint pâle.

Murtagh, appuyé sur les créneaux, contemplait, sans vraiment le voir, l'horizon. Le vent agitait ses mèches noires. Régulièrement, il les repoussait d'un geste si las qu'on aurait dit qu'il lui prenait toutes ses forces. Son regard était perdu, éteint, comme celui d'un mort. Il se pencha légèrement dans un creux pour observer le sol. Il se redressa rapidement. Ses mains tremblaient. Ses paumes s'écorchaient car elles agrippaient trop fortement la pierre. Murtagh soupira.

Cela devrait être rapide.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu se recueillir seul ici. Trop de choses. Il se souvenait d'un adolescent de quinze ans avide de liberté, se préparant à quitter Urû'baen pour toujours. À présent, il voyait un jeune homme déjà usé par la dureté de la vie. Un jeune homme qui s'était découvert un frère, qui venait de devenir dragonnier et aussitôt Parjure comme son père qu'il haïssait tant. Entièrement prisonnier par des mots et son passé.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la hauteur impressionnante de cette tour. Il se pencha à nouveau, évaluant du regard les mètres qui le séparaient du sol. Non, finalement, il préférait ne pas imaginer. Maladroitement, il s'assit entre deux créneaux, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

_-Aucune vie ne compte pour moi autant que la mienne et celle de Thorn._

Ces mots qu'il avait prononcé deux mois auparavant lui paraissaient étrangers. Surtout venant de sa bouche. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Son regard gris-bleu se tourna à nouveau vers le sol.

Ce serait si facile. Tout deviendrait si facile. Il avait toujours préféré la facilité. Son pied se balança nonchalamment dans le vide.

_-Aucune vie ne compte pour moi autant que la mienne et celle de Thorn._

Mais quelle valeur réelle avait sa vie ? Seulement, il n'y avait pas que la sienne dans la balance.

-Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, se murmura t-il à lui-même. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Il retint des larmes. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère. Il s'était juré qu'il ne le ferait plus. Pleurer c'était montrer ses faiblesses, une partie de son âme. Il ne le supporterait pas.

« Bonhomme »

Lentement, comme tout droit sorti d'un rêve, Murtagh se retourna. Derrière lui, Thorn s'était posé sans un bruit. Doucement, il laissa ses pieds se poser sur les dalles froides de la tour. Il se dirigea vers son dragon avec autant de vivacité qu'un zombi. Il s'appuya de tout son poids contre le solide poitrail de Thorn comme s'il n'avait plus la force de se porter.

« Faut que tu tiennes le coup, Murtagh. Fais pas de bêtises. »

D'un geste protecteur, il enveloppa de son aile son dragonnier. Doucement, il posa son museau sur ses cheveux épars.

« Quel genre de bêtises voudrais-tu que je fasse ? », ricana Murtagh d'un ton amer.

« Dans le genre de celle que tu semblais t'apprêter à faire. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu vas imaginer. Tu sais que tout ce qui compte à mes yeux c'est que nous restons en vie. Le plus longtemps possible. »

« Menteur »

« Ne me traite pas de menteur. Je ne te mens jamais. » bégaya Murtagh, les yeux dans le vide.

« Mythomane en ce cas »

Murtagh laissa échapper un soupir de mépris plus par réflexe que par réelle conviction.

« Baisse pas les bras, bonhomme »

« Trop tard », lui répondit un souffle désincarné.

-Aujourd'hui, Nuallan restera dehors avec Thorn, annonça Murtagh, le lendemain midi, d'un ton neutre à son élève.

-Pourquoi ? réagit Galaad, agressif, en se tournant vers lui.

Il posa sa main en grimaçant sur ces cervicales douloureuses. Il avait tourné la tête trop vite.

-D'habitude, il reste avec moi ou dans ma chambre.

-Déjà parce que lorsqu'il est là, tu travailles encore moins qu'à la normale.

-Ça change pas grand chose.

-C'est vrai. Mais surtout, Nuallan est assez grand pour apprendre à voler maintenant. Donc, Thorn va l'emmener dans un coin discret où personne les verra et où Nuallan pourra s'exercer sans problème.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il va pas essayer de le gober ?

Thorn poussa le soupir que Murtagh ne parvenait pas à exprimer.

-Tu as fini tes bêtises ?

-Tu as fini de me traiter comme un gamin ? cracha Galaad.

-Quand tu auras terminé de te comporter comme tel ! Thorn, vous y allez tous les deux ?

Le dragon rouge acquiesça. Nuallan tourna ses grands yeux gris vers son dragonnier.

« T'inquiète, il osera pas me faire de mal. »

« Je n'en doute pas, tu es tellement impressionnant. »

« Évidemment. »

Thorn attrapa délicatement le jeune dragon entre ses crocs et le posa entre deux épines sur son dos.

Pour la première fois, Galaad remarqua qu'effectivement Murtagh avait raison. Depuis sa naissance, Nuallan avait beaucoup grandi. Il devait faire à présent un mètre trente de longueur et et un mètre de haut lorsqu'il restait à quatre pattes. Jamais le jeune homme ne l'avait vu se lever sur ses pattes antérieures. Il devenait de plus en plus dur à dissimuler.

Les deux dragons avaient dû s'en aller alors que Galaad était dans ses pensées car lorsque Murtagh l'appela ils n'étaient plus là.

-Maintenant, mettons-nous au travail.

-Tu veux que je commence à travailler pendant que tu me regarderas ?

-Non, que tu recommences comme tous les jours à tous faire pour me rendre fou.

-Si tu insistes.

-Bosse et tais-toi.

Après moult désaccords qui durèrent plus d'une demie-heure, Galaad alla enfin s'asseoir face au bureau de Murtagh où le Parjure avait mis de quoi écrire. Le vroengardois regarda la première feuille marquée par ses tentatives de la vieille pour écrire lisiblement son nom. Aujourd'hui était la journée de trop. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces maudites lettres !

-J'en ai marre ! À quoi ça peut me servir d'apprendre à lire et à écrire ? Je ne veux plus voir une seule lettre de toute ma vie, s'exclama t-il.

-Tu préfère rester un rustre stupide et complètement inculte ? demanda Murtagh qui espérait un moment plus long de calme.

-Oui.

-On va peut-être attaquer un peu les bases de la magie, soupira Murtagh.

-J'aime pas la magie. Ça ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je trouve ça lâche et fourbe. Et je suis sûr que ça se retournera contre moi. De mon point de vue, pour tuer un homme rien ne vaut un bon vieux coup de couteau dans le dos.

-Je doute que tu aies suffisamment de couteaux pour tous les Vardens.

-En vérité, je n'ai plus tellement envie de me battre. Ça fait dix ans que je suis dans l'armée. Je crois que je suis... comment dire ? Saturé.

Murtagh inspira à fond comme pour reprendre son calme. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Galaad.

-Parce que tu espères vraiment avoir le choix ? Tu ne l'as pas et tu ne l'auras plus jamais. Alors, fais ce qu'on dit et arrête de te plaindre ! Je n'en peux plus de tes jérémiades ! Tu me rends complètement dingue !

-Vu les cris d'hystérique que tu pousses, je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale.

-Ta gueule ! hurla Murtagh à s'arracher les cordes vocales.

Sans vraiment y penser le premier coup partit. Galaad sentit une puissante gifle claquer contre sa joue. Il resta sans bouger un moment. Puis il se leva sans se presser. Murtagh recula prudemment. L'ancien soldat le contourna. Le Parjure fit bien attention à rester toujours face à l'autre. Ils restèrent sans bouger durant un long moment, se jaugeant du regard. Galaad brisa cette immobilité.

Il poussa violemment Murtagh. Ce dernier fut projeté contre son bureau. Il étouffa un cri de douleur quand son dos claqua contre le meuble. Il vacilla, mais reprit très vite son équilibre. Le visage, les dents serrées, il fixa dangereusement son élève.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me dénoncer à Galbatorix ?

-Non.

Trop confiant, Galaad n'était pas sur ses gardes et il comprit vite son erreur quand il sentit le poing de Murtagh s'écraser sur son menton. Sous le choc, il tomba ; sa mâchoire vibrante. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre le plia en deux. Malgré la douleur, il se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds. Il lança son poing en direction de Murtagh, mais celui-ci le bloqua aisément. Cependant, il ne put empêcher le second coup de l'atteindre à la gorge. Le souffle coupé, il recula en toussant. Le vroengardois en profita pour attaquer de nouveau. En deux coups de pieds, il envoya Murtagh au sol.

Face contre terre, légèrement étourdi, il tenta de se lever, mais Galaad ne lui en laissa pas le temps. De toutes ses forces, il lui claqua la tête contre le parquet. Le son de l'impact fut étouffé par le cri de douleur de Murtagh. Très vite, du sang teinta le plancher.

Sur le coup, Galaad crut lui avoir cassé le nez. Curieux de voir les dégâts qu'il avait infligé, il releva la tête de son adversaire. Le nez était intact, contrairement au front qui semblait bien ouvert. Les tremblements et le souffle haletant du blessé firent sourire Galaad. Au moins, il souffrait beaucoup.

Malgré la souffrance, les sens de Murtagh restaient parfaitement en éveil. Il donna aussi fort qu'il put un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Galaad. L'ancien soldat se plia en deux de douleur, la bouche ouverte dans un hurlement muet. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Murtagh profita de cet instant de désorientation pour se retourner.

Il frappa Galaad au visage. Il aurait voulu lui casser le nez par vengeance, mais son poing tremblant rata sa cible et martyrisa la pommette gauche. Cela fit rapidement réagir Galaad qui donna un coup de boule à Murtagh pour l'empêcher de se relever. Il s'assit sur son ventre, le clouant ainsi au sol. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du cou palpitant de son aîné et serrèrent. Faiblement, Murtagh tenta de se dégager, mais Galaad resserra sa prise. Sentant l'air lui manquer, il tenta d'écarter les mains de son élève de sa gorge. Il comprit vite qu'il n'avait plus assez de force. Il frappa, griffa les avant-bras de Galaad dans des gestes affolés, incontrôlés. Un éclair de lucidité lui parvint. Il délaissa les membres du vroengardois et ses paumes bouchèrent la bouche et le nez de Galaad. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus respirer à son tour. Maintenant, l'un d'eux devrait lâcher ou mourir.

Les ongles de Murtagh s'enfoncèrent dans les joues de Galaad, bien décidés à ne rien lâcher. Les doigts de Galaad resserrèrent leur prise autant que possible. Leurs poitrines se creusèrent dans l'espoir que trouver encore un peu d'oxygène dans leurs poumons vides. Les deux corps tremblaient. Des points blancs apparurent devant leurs yeux. Des vertiges se firent sentir. Ne pas lâcher, ne pas lâcher. Seule pensée encore cohérente. L'intérieur de leurs torses semblaient s'enflammer. La sensation remonta dans leurs gorges asséchées. Leurs langues commencèrent à piquer. Le cerveau en manque d'air divaguait. Les yeux brûlaient, les larmes prêtes à couler. Un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Soudain, tous les deux, au même moment, durent renoncer à leurs prises. Titubants, tremblants, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, toussant, haletant. Ils inspirèrent et expirèrent à fond, tentant de retrouver l'air dont ils avaient été privé.

Murtagh toussait violemment, se massait la gorge autant que ses mains incontrôlables le pouvaient. Il était à genoux et plié en deux. Pas assez de force pour se redresser. Il essuya maladroitement le sang qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son visage. Il comprit vite que ses vertiges n'étaient pas seulement dus au manque d'air, mais aussi à la sérieuse blessure que Galaad lui avait infligé au front. Plaie qui saignait toujours abondamment.

Galaad était parvenu à se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment. Elles n'arrivaient pas vraiment à le porter. À l'aide de ses deux mains, il s'appuya au mur. Sa respiration ne parvenait pas à retrouver un rythme normal. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans le feu de l'action, il ressentait nettement les douleurs qui lui déchiraient le ventre. Souvenirs des coups que lui avait porté Murtagh. Il eut des haut-le-coeur, mais réussit à s'empêcher de vomir. Mais un goût âcre persistait dans sa bouche. Du revers de la main, il essuya son visage trempé de sueur. Du sang tâchait le dos de sa main. Saignait-il ? Il repassa ses doigts sur son visage. Aucune blessure ouverte, juste des bleus. Il comprit que c'était le sang de Murtagh. Il avait dû se tâcher le front quand il avait donné un coup de tête. Il s'empêcha à nouveau de rendre et se tourna lentement vers Murtagh.

Celui-ci était toujours à terre, respirant tant bien que mal. Ils échangèrent un regard qui dura presque une minute. Finalement, Galaad tourna les talons et quitta la chambre d'une démarche d'ivrogne.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Murtagh se traîna vers sa salle de bain. Après plusieurs essais, il parvint à ouvrir la porte et à y entrer. En s'accrochant péniblement à un meuble, il réussit à se mettre debout. Il attrapa son broc d'eau. Il était vide. Le sort s'acharnait. Comment allait-il se soigner sans eau ?

« Murtagh ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Thorn ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Vos esprits à Galaad et à toi étaient fermés. Ni Nuallan ni moi nous ne sommes parvenus à vous contacter. Je serai au château dans quelques minutes. Tu as mal ? »

« J'ai juste le front ouvert. Galaad et moi avons eu... une petite dispute. »

« Vous êtes pires que des gosses. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls tous les deux moins de deux heures sans que ça dégénère. »

« Je n'ai plus d'eau. Tu peux essayer de m'en ramener. Je ne suis pas en état d'aller moi-même en chercher au puits. »

« Oui. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Murtagh se laissa tomber à terre. Il pencha sa tête en arrière afin d'éviter que le sang ne lui coule dans les yeux.

Thorn arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, un seau d'eau entre les dents. Il passa la tête dans la salle de bain, étant trop grand pour y entrer. Il expliqua rapidement qu'il avait pris le seau d'une servante au puits tandis que Murtagh prenait avec délicatesse le récipient.

« Elle est chaude », remarqua t-il en mettant la main dans l'eau.

« Je me suis dit que se serait mieux », répondit Thorn.

« Merci »

Le Parjure avait l'air littéralement épuisé, comme à bout de force. Comme un mourant. Il plongea lentement un linge propre dans l'eau et épongea doucement avec son front meurtri. D'un oeil acéré, Thorn observait sans rien dire. Il finit quand même par intervenir.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Dis toujours. »

« Il y est allé beaucoup trop fort. Avec un coup pareil, il aurait pu te tuer. »

Sans répondre, Murtagh dégagea son col. Un grondement fit trembler la pièce quand Thorn vit les marques écarlates de strangulation.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Comme d'habitude ; sauf que là on a craqué. Et je lui ai rendu la pareille. Il n'était pas le seul à frapper ; ni à tenter d'étrangler. Sauf que moi j'ai tenté de l'étouffer. »

« Vous n'êtes que des idiots. », conclut le dragon.

« Comment se passent les cours avec Nuallan ? », demanda Murtagh, espérant changer de conversation.

« Il reste en l'air. », répondit vaguement Thorn. « Et n'essaies pas de changer de conversation. »

Pendant ce temps, Galaad était rentré dans sa chambre. Il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et fixait d'un air absent le plafond.

Soudain, un boulet émeraude jaillit dans la pièce en pénétrant par la porte fenêtre. Nuallan tomba lourdement sur le plancher et glissa sur le sol tout le long de la pièce sous le regard ébahi de son dragonnier. Si le mur ne l'avait arrêté, il aurait certainement continué.

« C'est... ça le résultat de ton cours de vol ? »

« J'arrive très bien à rester en l'air, malgré de nombreux zigzags », protesta faiblement Nuallan en se relevant péniblement. « Mais le problème majeur reste... »

« L'atterrissage ? », le coupa Galaad.

« Oui. Et ... tu crois que tous les dragons ont besoin de courir pendant cinq six mètres avant de réussir à s'envoler ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu de décollage de dragon. Je ne saurais pas dire. »

« Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te contacter ? », demanda brusquement Nuallan. « Tu m'as soudain fermé ton esprit. »

Le dragon s'approcha de son dragonnier. Il s'arrêta soudain en voyant distinctement son visage violacé de coups.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec toi ? »

« Sûrement. Mon cher maître et moi avons eu un petit désaccord. »

« Vous êtes pires que des gosses ! Vous ne réfléchissez donc jamais avant d'agir, vous, les humains ? »

« Pas moi en tout cas. Et de toute façon, c'est lui qui a commencé. »


	6. Chaptre 5 : Premier Envol

_Bien, commençons. Désoléééééééééééééééééééééée ! Pour le très looooooooooooong temps d'attente. Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et oui, des étudiants qui travaillent au lieu de manifester, ça existe. _

_En plus, ce chapitre est plus court de deux à trois pages que d'habitude. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver pendant les vacances et j'essaierai de le faire plus gros. En attendant, je vous laisse savourer celui-ci et une petite surprise. Comme vous avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai maintenant deux fanfictions sous mon nom dans cette catégorie. Cependant, je vous préviens que la seconde (_In My Mind_) n'a rien à voir avec celle-là. Ou les autres. En ce qui concerne _Eragon_. J'ai pas fouillé partout. _

_Bon, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !_

L'hiver approchait doucement. Urû'baen, étant proche du Hadarac, avait l'avantage de posséder un climat toujours doux, même lors des saisons froides. Cependant, les étés et les printemps devenaient facilement insoutenables de par leur sécheresse et leur chaleur. Il ne neigeait ni ne ne gelait aux alentours de la capitale. Autrefois, les elfes avaient énormément apprécié cette particularité. Les plantes ne pouvaient mourir. Si ils les arrosaient suffisamment en été, cela allaient de soi.

Galaad avait longtemps pestait contre ce climat trop chaud. Au Vroengard, le vent et l'humidité dominaient, apportant de la fraicheur et nuages à longueur d'années. Inhabitué au vent rare et sec et au soleil, Galaad constataient les plaintes de son corps. Peau sèche et craquelée, soif persistante, yeux brûlants, des difficultés à respirer convenablement par grosses chaleurs et tournis. L'été lui avait semblé des plus longs. Tous ses efforts s'étaient résumés à tout faire pour pouvoir rester dans sa chambre, fenêtres ouvertes sur une brise inexistante. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il bénirait ce climat et pourtant ce fut ce qu'il fit ce jour-là.

Les nuages empêchaient toute percée du soleil. Bien que la matinée était bien avancée, il faisait encore très sombre. Mais ce manque de lumière ne changeait rien au petit rituel matinal que Murtagh et Galaad s'étaient imposés. Ce fut la patience de Murtagh qui changea la donne.

Emmitouflé sous d'épaisses couvertures, Galaad dormait profondément ; bien décidé à ne quitter son lit douillet que lorsque la faim se ferait sentir. Seuls le sommet de son crâne et quelques cheveux épars sortaient des draps. Un peu plus loin, sur une sorte de matelas géant, lové au creux de draps froissés comme dans un nid, Nuallan imitait son compagnon. Il était à présent beaucoup trop grand pour dormir dans le même lit que Galaad ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il en avait plus qu'assez que le jeune homme colle ses pieds gelés contre lui sous prétexte qu'il était une source de chaleur inépuisable.

Une main glaciale arracha sans douceur les couvertures de Galaad. Puis elle agrippa son bras, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau, et le tira à elle de toutes ses forces. Galaad tomba à terre dans un cri de surprise plus que de douleur. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La silhouette floue de Murtagh, les poings sur les hanches, le dominait. En gémissant, il se releva. Il lui lança son regard le plus noir comme s'il espérait l'impressionner. Mais il n'était guère impressionnant les cheveux en bataille, les traits gonflés de sommeil et les yeux rouges. Plutôt grotesque.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre et comment tu y es entré sans y être invité ?

Murtagh esquissa un rictus.

-J'ai crocheté la serrure et j'ai ouvert la porte. Mets-toi quelque chose sur le dos. On a du travail aujourd'hui.

Galaad tourna son regard éteint vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était presque noir encore.

-Le soleil n'est même pas levé. Tu te fous de moi ?

-Il est passé midi. Le temps ne parait pas clément pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Mais si le vent se lève, tu pourras le voir ton cher soleil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui que t'es si pressé ?

-Première leçon de vol.

-Mais ça fait déjà quelques jours que Nuallan vole.

-Pas pour lui, lâcha Murtagh avant de quitter la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Galaad percuta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il se tourna précipitamment vers son dragon qui, bien qu'éveillé, était toujours couché.

-Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que je rêve, le supplia t-il.

-Tu rêve. Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit calmement Nuallan en s'étirant.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Galaad, rassuré.

-Non, mais j'ai juste dit ce que tu m'as demandé de dire.

-Tu ne m'aides pas, soupira t-il.

-Et oui, je suis un horrible dragon. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça. Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Les nuages ne se levèrent pas. Au contraire, une brume avaient descendu et dérobait le sol à l'œil humain. Grimaçant, Galaad marchait lentement, les yeux fixés au sol. Qui savait sur quelle saloperie il pouvait marcher ? Il n'avait nullement envie de se faire mordre par un serpent qu'il aurait involontairement écrasé. Quelle idée d'aller faire son baptême de l'air en plein brouillard!

-Arrête de te plaindre, lança Murtagh qui marchait d'un pas vif deux mètres devant. Le brouillard jouera en notre faveur. Personne ne sortira et surtout dans ce coin perdu avec le temps qu'il fait. Dois-je te rappeler que personne ne doit connaître l'existence de Nuallan ni ton rôle à venir dans la guerre ?

Un grondement sortit de la gorge de Galaad. Il s'était encore plaint à voix haute. Il devrait apprendre à se contrôler. Sinon, l'énergumène qui le précédait passerait son temps à lui sortir une morale douteuse à deux sous.

- Je me plains si je veux. Et si ça te dérange, il ne fallait pas m'accompagner.

Même s'il le voyait de dos, Galaad était sûr qu'il souriait.

-Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour te rattraper quand tu tomberas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je tomberai ? Tu sembles bien sûr le toi le Pessimiste.

-Une intuition sûrement due à mon optimisme inconnu.

Galaad échangea un regard las avec Nuallan qui trottait à ses côtés. S'il commençait à faire de l'humour, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

-Bon, on commence quand ? demanda Galaad. Plus vite on aura commencer, plus vite je pourrais retourner dans ma chambre. Il fait sinistre ici.

-Il y a une clairière un peu plus loin. Les arbres autour sont hauts et épais. Si Nuallan ne vole pas trop haut, il sera à l'abri des regards. Thorn est parti voir si personne ne s'y trouvait.

Ils durent marcher près d'une demie-heure avant d'atteindre la fameuse clairière. Intérieurement cette fois-ci, Galaad critiqua Murtagh et sa perception de la proximité. « Un peu plus loin » qu'il avait dit.

La clairière était sombre. L'herbe rase se cachait derrière un voile de brume froide. Les conifères autours laissaient peu de lumière la pénétrer. Le ciel, au dessus, était menaçant et grisâtre. Un mauvais grondement se fit entendre.

-Dépêche-toi de monter Nuallan. J'ai l'impression qu'un orage se prépare, fit Murtagh, le visage levé vers le ciel.

Galaad se tut. Il avait raison. Et se retrouver en plein ciel sous l'orage ne le tentait pas le moins du monde. Hésitant, il s'approcha de Nuallan qui s'agenouilla sans le quitter du regard. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voler. Ses pieds étaient très bien au sol. Il posa sa main sur l'encolure du dragon, mais ne bougea pas.

« Aller un peu de courage. Tu verras, ce n'est pas si terrible. Ça donne un sentiment de liberté. », tenta de le rassurer Nuallan, ses yeux d'argent fixé sur le crispé de l'homme.

Ce dernier esquissa un faible sourire, s'accrocha aux solides écailles émeraudes, posa son pieds sur le genoux de la patte avant droite et éleva son corps. Il s'assit maladroitement dans le creux entre le cou et les épaules sous le regard amusé de Murtagh et de Thorn.

Il poussa un soupir. Il fallait en passer par là un jour ou l'autre. Mais cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Il s'accrocha aux épines qu'il trouva à portée de main. Il déglutit. Il était prêt. Enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être. Le tout c'était de ne pas regarde en bas, selon Nuallan. Maintenant qu'il le savait, il allait forcément regarde en bas ! C'était stupide comme conseil !

Nuallan et Galaad échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le jeune homme resserra sa prise les épines du dragon. Les pattes arrières de Nuallan fléchirent, Galaad ferma les yeux, le corps crispé. Les ailes s'étendirent, les dents se serrèrent.

L'estomac de Galaad sembla remonter dans sa poitrine. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Nuallan avait décollé. Le vent frappait son dragonnier de plein fouet. Il resserra sa prise, en partie figé dans l'idée, la terreur, de tomber. Ce fut avec une inquiétude grandissante et un coeur affolé qu'il regarda le sol s'éloigner trop rapidement.

Nuallan cessa de monter, se stabilisa et commença à planer en rond. Il avait atteint la cime des arbres.

Sous le regard écarquillé de Galaad, le sol se mit à tanguer. Le sol tanguait ? Murtagh, resté au sol avec Thorn pour les observer, se dédoublait ? Ce n'était pas normal. Son estomac le lui confirma. Il se tordait, protestait contre son mauvais traitement. Mauvais traitement qui remontait dans la gorge sèche de son propriétaire. La sueur coulait dans sa nuque. Il se sentait mal. Sa tête tournait. Sa vision devenait foule.

« Galaad ? Galaad, ça va pas ? », demanda la voix de Nuallan dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

-Atterris, gémit Galaad. Atterris ! ATTERRIS !

Ce fut en catastrophe que le dragon vert s'exécuta. Les forces de Galaad le quittèrent brusquement et il lâcha prise. Dans sa panique, il tenta de se rattraper et y parvint à temps en saisissant la queue de Nuallan. Mais il avait oublié l'atterrissage.

Nuallan ne parvint pas à s'arrêter sitôt qu'il eut touché le sol. Il dut se laisser glisser sur quelques mètres pour amortir sa vitesse. Galaad, accroché à sa queue, avait les jambes qui trainèrent sur le sol. Sa peau fut grandement écorchée. Il voulut crier, mais son estomac douloureux lui conseilla de garder la bouche fermée. Il finit par lâcher, couvert de terre et le corps endolori. Il remercia les dieux qu'il n'eut pas gelé sinon sa course aurait sûrement continué.

Des pas se précipitèrent vers lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Murtagh face à lui ; ou plutôt ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te laisser tomber comme ça ? Tu es fou ?

Galaad voulut rétorquer et ouvrit la bouche. À grands tords. Avec un cri de surprise, Murtagh s'écarta rapidement tandis que Galaad rendait le contenu de son ventre là où se trouvaient ses pieds quelques secondes auparavant.

-Le vol, c'est pas pour moi, parvint-il à articuler.

-C'est ce que je vois, marmonna Murtagh, dégouté. La leçon est terminée.

Galaad poussa avec moult gémissements de douleur la porte de sa chambre. Sa démarche était titubante et sa main gauche persistait à rester à son dos courbé. Le jeune homme de vingt ans ressemblaient à un vieillard de quatre-vingt ans dans cette position.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

Timidement, Nuallan rentra à son tour, par la fenêtre cette fois. La tête baissée, l'air coupable, il s'approcha de dragonnier.

« Ça va ? », demanda t-il doucement.

« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est piétiner par un cheval. »

« Désolé. J'aurais dû essayer de te rattraper plutôt que te regarder bêtement tomber. »

« Oui, tu aurais dû. Je confirme. »

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

Un faible « pfft » lui répondit.

« Galaad ? Galaad ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je mettes à genoux devant toi ? »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres closes du jeune homme.

« En voilà, une idée qu'elle est bonne. J'attends. »

« Là, tu peux rêver ! Au fait, comment va ton estomac ? »

Le sourire se transforma en grimace.

« Ne m'en parle surtout pas. »

La flamme vacilla sous son souffle. Sa lueur dorée se reflétait dans les yeux bleu-gris de Murtagh. Étendu de tout son long sur le lit, le visage tourné ver sa table de nuit, le jeune homme ne voyait pas vraiment la bougie. Son regard restait dans le vague. Par fois, il préférait ne penser à rien.

Un poids sur son ventre. Un souffle brûlant frôlant son visage. Thorn.

Lentement, Murtagh tourna le visage vers lui. Les yeux pourpres du dragon étincelaient sous le faible éclairage de la chambre et était fixé sur lui. Doucement, le jeune homme poussa sa main sur son museau. Dans certains moments, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot. À deux, ils se sentaient moins seuls. Enfin entiers.

Murtagh sentit un faible sourire orner ses lèvres. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos. Ses doigts, machinalement, glissaient sur les écailles rêches de Thorn. Soudain, un semblant de rire le secoua.

« C'est moi qui rêve ou tu es en train de ronronner ? »

Le dragon pourpre s'offusqua.

« Je ne suis pas un chaton. C'est toi qui délire. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

L'ombre du sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Les doigts se crispèrent comme si un mauvais souvenir était remonté à la surface.

« Désolé bonhomme, j'aurais pas dû... », commença Thorn.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour moi. Ça va. Enfin, je crois. En tout cas, mieux que Galaad. »

Un grondement semblable à un rire s'échappa de la gueule du dragon.

« Ça c'est sûr ! »

Parfois, il suffisait de se trouver un adversaire commun, comme une sorte de bouc émissaire, pour que l'atmosphère se détende.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les Larmes de Melian

_Voici un petit chapitre de transition avant que the real adventure begins. Ayant des examens en janvier, je ne pourrai pas écrire et poster le chapitre suivant avant février. _

_Bonne lecture et bonne année en avance ! _

La nuit fut soudainement éclairée. Des cris résonnèrent de toutes parts. Le feu rongeait avec délectation la chaume des toits. Des pleurs, des supplications. Des voix graves encourageaient le combat. Une armée d'ombres s'avançaient inexorablement vers le village.

Les deux épées se croisèrent dans une pluie d'étincelles. Les deux hommes tinrent bon, bien décidés à ne céder aucun pouce de terrain à son adversaire. Ils durent s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Chacun jugeant l'autre du regard, ils se remirent en mouvement. Un mouvement circulaire cette fois. Tels deux fauves enragés, ils formèrent un cercle de leurs pas. La poussière du sol sec s'éleva, les empêchant de bien observer leurs pieds. Les yeux bleu ciel et le regard d'onyx se croisèrent. Guettant la moindre crispation de sourcils, le moindre changement dans leurs prunelles. Quelque chose qui les mettrait en garde contre une possible attaque de l'autre.

Les maigres fortifications de bois étaient encerclées. Les femmes et les enfants se serraient, cherchant de l'espoir dans la chaleur des autres. Les hommes faisaient face aux faibles barrières qui les séparaient des ombres menaçantes. Ils ne possédaient pas d'armes à proprement parlé, n'étant pas soldats. Ils avaient improvisé avec ce qui leur étaient tombés sous la main. De la fauche au couteau de cuisine, tout y passait. Un garçon blond, pas plus de quatorze ans, ses yeux sombres, écarquillés sur l'ultime protection. Un grondement sourd. Une lumière soudaine provenant des torches tenues par les ombres. Les fortifications étaient tombées.

Le jeu de jambes, voilà la clé du succès. Rester continuellement en mouvement, dérouter l'adversaire, le prendre par surprise. Souvent, les issues des combats tenaient uniquement de la chance ou de la rapidité de décision d'un homme. Tous deux le savaient parfaitement. Ils se savaient excellents duellistes. Mais cela ne suffirait pas. Le regard d'acier cilla. L'épée couleur sang s'éleva. Elle allait frapper. Un bond sur le côté, elle fut aisément évitée. Pourquoi cela lui paraissait-il trop simple ? Un pied le frappa. Il ne l'avait vu venir. Idiot. Rester sur ses gardes : point essentiel de la survie. Il se mordit la lèvres et ses lames se levèrent, étincelantes. Les rayons en ressortaient violemment, projetés tels des flèches empoisonnées. L'adversaire cilla et se mit en position de défense. Aveuglé comme il était, il ne pouvait prétendre monter à l'offensive.

Les enfants en pleurs accrochés à leurs jupes, elles fuyaient. Qu'elles soient vieilles ou jeunes, dans leurs yeux se lisaient la même peur. Fuir, fuir, fuir. Une trentaine d'hommes se dressèrent soudain devant elles. Un cri dans le groupe. Les armes laissées à la ceinture, une ombre avança de quelques pas, les mains levée en signe de non-agressivité. Ils ne voulaient de mal à personne. Ils ne leur feraient rien. Elles frissonnèrent. Ils attaquaient et détruisaient leur village, mais ne leur voulaient aucun mal. Avaient-elles l'air si bêtes ? Effrayées, elles retournèrent vers l'incendie qui faisait rage derrière elles. On ne les poursuivit pas. Mais, telles des bêtes traquées, elles ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre.

Les soldats et rares nobles qui étaient venus s'entrainer s'étaient retirés sur les côtés de la cour, laissant les deux hommes s'affronter. Parfois, des pièces passaient d'une main à l'autre, preuves de quelques paris. Tous deux étaient rapides et savaient savamment manier l'épée. L'armement ferait-il la différence ? Le jeune soldat aux cheveux longs avaient deux épées fines et légères. Le parjure du roi et sa lourde épée seraient-ils désavantagés ? Mais l'autre avait les deux mains occupées, ce qui pouvait le ralentir. Un rien pouvait tout changer. Murtagh recula vivement. Une des lames de son adversaire le frôla. Son pied se prit dans un pavé. Il tomba. L'homme sourit, ravi de voir son ennemi à terre. Mais le dragonnier lui donna un coup aux jambes qui le déséquilibra et, à son tour, il mordit la poussière. Murtagh se releva rapidement et pointa son épée sur sa gorge.

-Tu es mort. J'ai gagné, annonça t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Les yeux noirs de l'homme à terre semblèrent bruler, mais il ne le contesta pas.

Dans la nuit, dos aux flammes, un cavalier s'élançait comme si il avait la mort aux trousses. Il éperonna son cheval à plusieurs reprises. L'animal poussait jusqu'à ses dernières limites, l'écume à la bouche. Rapidement, leur silhouette disparut en direction du nord-est.

On rangea les armes et partit. Le spectacle était terminé. Seuls quelques uns restèrent pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Galaad se releva en grimaçant. Il remit ses épées dans leur fourreau et rentra dans le château sans rien dire. Murtagh prit son temps pour enlever la poussière qui ternissait Zar'roc puis quitta la basse-cour à son tour.

Le soleil se levait lentement sur Urubaen. Le cheval, épuisé, trottait à présent. Son cavalier était ployé sur sa croupe, le regard embrumé de fatigue. Un sourire de satisfaction ranima sa figure grise quand il leva les yeux et aperçut les hautes murailles de pierre de la capitale. Il flatta faiblement sa monture. Voilà deux jours qu'ils avaient fui Melian, sans boire, sans manger, ni s'arrêter. Ils étaient à bout de forces, mais miraculeusement vivants. Ils devaient prévenir le roi.

Quand il se présenta aux portes de la ville, ce fut la suspicion et le mépris des gardes qu'il récolta. Il dut les supplier et leur donner ses dernières pièces pour pouvoir entrer.

C'était le jour de marché, remarqua t-il. Les gens se pressaient dans les rues et surtout sur la grande place. Des stands temporels avaient été installé à la va-vite. Les cris des marchands qui vantaient leurs produits et les marchandages plus ou moins violents se couvraient mutuellement.

Le ventre de l'homme gémissait et son cheval hennissait en regardant avec convoitise les belles pommes rouges étalées à quelques mètres de lui. Son cavalier se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait plus le moindre sou. Acheter de la nourriture lui était impossible. Il tira un coup sec sur les rennes pour empêcher son animal de voler des aliments. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'on lui donnerait quelque chose au château.

Perdu, il demanda son chemin. La plupart des passants le regardait avec dégoût avant de partir sans lui répondre. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait bien piètre allure. Ses vêtements sales ressemblaient à des guenilles. Il n'était pas rasé. Sans compter, le sang qui tâchait ses vieilles bottes. Une vieille femme qui semblait l'avoir pris en pitié lui expliqua la route à suivre et lui donna avec un petit sourire encourageant quelques piécettes. Avant qu'il put les lui rendre, elle avait été avalé par la foule.

Enfin, il était devant le palais impérial. Les gardes lui refusaient l'entrée. Le roi se fichaient des mendiants, disaient-ils. Il rétorqua avec force qu'il n'en était pas un. De toute façon, un mendiant pourrait-il avoir son propre cheval ? Il fut aussitôt accusé d'avoir volé un cheval après avoir tué son propriétaire. D'ailleurs, le sang du pauvre homme était encore sur lui. Il s'écria que non, il n'était pas un voleur ni un tueur. Il était soldat comme eux. Il venait de Melian. Il devait voir le roi de toute urgence. Une importante et douloureuse nouvelle. On lui rit au nez. Excédé, il descendit de cheval et demanda qu'on lui apporte du papier et un morceau de charbon. Il allait écrire un billet au roi. Il le fit. Un soldat alla le porter en prenant tout son temps. Cela fit grincer les dents de l'homme de Melian.

Le temps lui parut s'étirer et devenir une éternité. Enfin, le porteur du message lui indiqua que le roi voulait le voir immédiatement. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il le suivit. Très vite, il se retrouva dans la salle du trône face au roi. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, la nuque courbée.

-Explique-moi, lui ordonna d'un ton sec le roi.

L'homme lui raconta tout en détail la chute et la prise de Melian par les Vardens. Une main du souverain se crispa de colère sur un bras de son siège. À la fin du récit, il le congédia. Il fit appeler un serviteur et lui demanda de lui ramener Murtagh et le jeune homme, Galaad, qui rôdait dans le château ou aux côtés de Murtagh.

Tout le monde à présent connaissait ce garçon sans savoir son rôle auprès du roi.

Murtagh arriva le premier, suivi rapidement par Galaad. Thorn et Nuallan restèrent près de la porte.

-Un messager tout droit venu de Melian m'a apporté des nouvelles qui m'ont contrarié. Les Vardens ont pris la ville. Il y a de cela un peu près deux jours. Ils ont apparemment décidé de passer directement à l'invasion de l'Alagaësia. Petit à petit, ils vont grignoter comme des rongeurs le territoire. D'après le messager qui est également témoin, il y aurait peut-être des elfes. Du moins, il croit en avoir vu. Et ce détail incertain n'est pas négligeable. Plus que jamais les Vardens sont dangereux. Il nous faut à notre tour passer à l'attaque. Là où il faut toucher, c'est leur dragonnier.

À cette mention, Galaad surprit un tic agiter le visage de Murtagh qui gardait les yeux fixaient au sol.

- Amenez-le moi. Il me le faut vivant. Murtagh a déjà échoué à la tâche. Mais j'ose espérer que deux dragonniers valent mieux qu'un et que cette mission sera une réussite.

« Sinon, gare à vous » disaient ses yeux qui leur lançaient des éclairs peu rassurants.

-Y avait des nains avec les Vardens ? demanda brusquement Galaad.

-Adresse-toi avec un peu plus de respect à ton roi, gronda Galbatorix. Personne cependant n'a vu de nains avec les Vardens depuis la mort de leur roi. Apparemment, son successeur ne souhaite guère se mêler de cette guerre.

Murtagh fronça les sourcils devant l'air étrangement déçu de Galaad.

-Préparez-vous. Vous partez à la première heure demain matin, annonça le roi.

Nastaran souffla la dernière bougie. Elle était presque totalement fondue. Dans la petite chambre confinée, une odeur de fumée persistait dans l'air. Des lourds rideaux élimés cachaient les petites fenêtres au vitres crasseuses. Le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce était le seul meuble. Et Nastaran n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose. Exerçant le plus vieux métier du monde, sa profession se résumait à ce mobilier.

Souriante, elle se tourna vers son client, sa masse trop clair de cheveux jetant l'ombre sur son visage amaigri. Le jeune homme reposait, les yeux mi-clos, sur le dos. Seul un drap rêche couvrait sa nudité. La jeune femme se glissa contre lui en se mouvant comme un chat.

-Pas très bavard ce soir, ronronna t-elle. La tête ailleurs ?

Pas de réponse.

-J'ai été étonné de te revoir, tu sais, poursuivit-elle. Je pensais que tu étais reparti chez ta mère à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Je te manquais tant que ça, beau brun ?

Toujours aucune réaction. Elle fronça les sourcils, peu habituée à être ainsi ignorée.

-Galaad, tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle, lança t-elle d'une voix nettement moins sensuelle. Et inutile de faire semblant de dormir.

-Je n'ai pas pu rentrer, répondit enfin Galaad après s'être racler la gorge. Petit problème avec... le travail. Je pense que je suis encore là pour un bon de temps.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu me voir plus tôt ? Ça fait des mois que tu as disparu.

-J'étais retenu par mon problème.

-Mais plus maintenant ?

-Si, toujours. Mais je peux prendre l'air maintenant.

-Et je te manquais, le taquina Nastaran en se redressant.

-Non.

-Tu sais parler aux femmes toi, ça fait plaisir, lança t-elle sur un ton amer.

Galaad eut un rire bref.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler à toi. Et je peux toujours en trouver une autre.

-Si tu ne payais pas, tu te serais pris une de ces claques.

Mais les quelques pièces qu'elle avait reçu ne semblèrent pas l'empêcher le rouer de coups d'oreillers. Secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable, le jeune homme tenta vainement de se protéger de ses bras.

-Avoue-le, je suis ton préféré ! s'exclama t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Il n'y a pas de mal ! On voit tu n'as jamais vu les alcoolos ou les vieux séniles que je me dois me faire d'habitude ! rétorqua t-elle en laissant tomber le coussin aplati.

-J'espère que tu laves les draps entre deux.

-Évidement ! Et si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi c'est toujours moi que tu viens voir ?

-De toutes celles que j'ai essayées, t'es la moins mauvaise.

-Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ce soir.

Le regard de Galaad se perdit soudain dans le vide. D'un geste d'automate, il attrapa la bouteille de rhum qui trainait par terre à côté du lit. Il but une gorgée. Doucement, Nastaran la lui retira des mains et avala un petit coup à son tour. Avec un soupir, elle s'adossa contre le montant du lit, faisant attention à ne pas accrocher une écharde.

-À quoi tu penses ? demanda t-elle doucement. Tu es bien songeur. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

-Demain, à la première heure, je pars en mission.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Sais pas.

-Tu reviendras quand t'auras fini ?

-Oui. J'espère.

-Tu vois qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le Grand Départ

_J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je n'avais pas d'inspiration. D'ailleurs, à cause de ça j'ai deux semaines de retard. En plus, je ne le trouve pas terrible. Mais bon j'espère que vous arriverez à vous en contenter. _

_Aaaah ! Enfer et damnation ! Le site marche pas. _Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes. _Quatre jours d'attente. C'est un peu long leurs minutes c'est chez._ _ Mais vite qu'il se remette en marche je ne veux pas décevoir mes lectrices, moi. Car oui, des mecs ça se bousculent pas au portillon ici, je remarque. Qu'est-ce qui leur déplait ? _

_Galaad : Réfléchis deux secondes. Tu écris sur un mec parfait, beau, fort, intelligent... Ils sentent complexés et bons à rien. Ça les déprime. Sans compter, les fans girls hystériques qui font plus peur qu'autre chose. _

_Morghana : Ah, oui, t'as raison. J'aurais peut-être pas dû donner autant d'importance à Murtagh._

_Galaad : Murtagh ? _

_Je sens qu'il commence à s'énerver là. Alors, bonne lecture ! Quand le site remarchera. _

Murtagh termina de sceller un solide étalon noir. À ses côtés, un autre cheval brun attendait. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Galaad dormait toujours et Murtagh se demandait pourquoi il prenait la peine de se préparer si tôt. En soupirant, il jeta négligemment son paquetage sur le dos de sa monture qui émit une brève protestation. Le dragonnier flatta distraitement sa crinière pour le calmer. Il retourna dans les box. Il y récupéra ses armes. Il accrocha fermement Zar'roc à sa ceinture, glissa un fin poignard dans sa botte et attacha son arc et son carquois dans son dos en bandoulière.

Plusieurs mètres plus haut, le vroengardois était effectivement toujours dans son lit. Allongé sur le dos, il regardait sans ciller le plafond. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil cette nuit-là. Il s'était tourné et retourné sur sa couche sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Ses yeux lui brûlaient. Il était fatigué mais restait conscient. La perspective de la mission le tourmentait peut-être plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Pour la énième fois, il se retourna vers la fenêtre. Le lourd rideau de velours laissaient la lumière rougeoyante de l'aube passer entre ses jointures. Un rayon était projeter sur le visage de Galaad qui dut fermer les yeux, aveuglé.

« Nous descendons tout de suite ? Ou tu comptes faire patienter Murtagh encore pendant quelques heures ? » demanda Nuallan.

« Tu crois qu'il est déjà debout ? » fit Galaad en baillant.

« C'est un lève-tôt contrairement à toi. Je suis prêt à parier trois barils de vin qu'il est déjà prêt. »

Galaad grogna en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

« Il ne peut pas faire la grasse mat' au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Ça lui ferait du bien. Il serait moins sur les nerfs. »

« Allez, on lève ses fesses, gros fainéant. »

« Qui c'est que tu traites de fainéant ? Gros en plus ? » marmonna Galaad en s'exécutant quand même.

À tâtons, il chercha ses vêtements. Il les enfila maladroitement. Sans prendre la peine de se coiffer, il réunit ses cheveux dans une seule main et les attacha en catogan. Il trouva ses épées assez facilement : il marcha dessus, déclenchant aussitôt une série de mots plus ou moins recommandés.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû mettre mes bottes avant ! cria t-il en sautant à cloche-pied.

Toujours sur un seul pied, il se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il attrapa le broc d'eau qui aurait dû servir au rasage, le mit par terre sans douceur et plongea le pied coupé dedans. Il grimaça. Ses mains hésitantes cherchèrent des bandages, les attrapèrent. Il sortit péniblement son pied de l'eau, l'essuya et le banda sans cesser de grommeler. Il enfila ensuite ses bottes avec un grondement de douleur. Il boitilla en direction de sa chambre et ramassa ses armes.

« Décidément, c'est sous de bonnes auspices que cette mission commence, s'amusa Nuallan. Tu crois que tu arriveras jusqu'en bas ? »

« Évidement. Où ai-je foutu ce maudit paquetage ? »

Galaad se remit à fouiller sa chambre sous l'œil exaspéré de Nuallan.

« Quand commenceras-tu à tout préparer à l'avance ? »

« J'ai fait mon paquetage hier après-midi, protesta Galaad. Seulement j'ai oublié où je l'ai mis. »

« Je descends en premier. J'arriverai peut-être à empêcher Murtagh et Thorn de partir sans toi. »

« Ouais, c'est ça », grommela le dragonnier la tête sous le lit.

Il lui fallut une demie-heure pour retrouver son bien. Dans l'armoire et vide. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait, remarqua t-il avec un cri de désespoir. Il attrapa des vêtements au hasard et les y jeta en vrac. Il se précipita à la cuisine aussi vite que son pied blessé lui permit et y vola plusieurs bouts de pain et un morceau de jambon. Quand il quitta la pièce, il entendit à peine les cris de scandale de la vieille cuisinière. Il prit ensuite la direction des écuries. Il aurait besoin d'un cheval. Hors de question de remonter sur Nuallan. Le palefrenier, de mauvais poil, lui indiqua qu'aucune bête n'était disponible.

-Mais ? Mais je peux pas partir comme ça. Je sais même pas où je dois aller. Alors, j'estime que j'ai le droit d'avoir une monture. C'est le minimum.

-Bien sûr, je vais donner au premier soldat qui se pointe l'étalon du comte de Leona ou du baron de Beirland ! Ils seront ravis. Pourquoi pas celui du roi tant qu'on y est ?

-De toutes façons, ils sortent jamais. Passent leur temps à se goinfrer à la cour. Ça ne changera rien.

-Et quand ils iront chasser, triple andouille ! s'énerva le palefrenier.

-Tu m'as traité d'andouille, là ?

-Oui. Et même de triple.

-Tu as une idée à qui tu t'adresse là ?

-Pas la moindre et je m'en tape. Maintenant dégage de mes écuries !

-Mais bordel, j'ai besoin d'un cheval ! Tu veux que j'aille le chercher où ?

-Achète-toi en un dans un des bleds d'à côté et laisse-moi tranquille.

-C'est quoi ce vacarme ? demanda une nouvelle voix.

Tous les deux se retournèrent. Murtagh se tenait sur le seuil. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Galaad fut soulagé de le voir débarquer.

-Tu tombes bien pour une fois ! Cet imbécile prétend qu'il n'y a pas de cheval pour moi, expliqua t-il en désignant le palefrenier du doigt.

-C'est le cas puisque j'ai pris les deux derniers disponibles une heure avant l'aube, répliqua calmement Murtagh, appuyé contre la porte.

-Deux ? Et bien, tu ne te gênes pas !

-Il y en a un pour toi, idiot.

-Ah. Bah, dans ce cas, tu as bien fait.

-Parfait. Maintenant laisse ce pauvre homme travailler. Nous partons. Nous avons pris assez de retard.

Il sortit sans ajouter un mot. Galaad le suivit.

-Et des excuses, petit connard, ça t'écorcherait la langue ? hurla le palefrenier, outré.

Furieux, Galaad se retourna.

-Tu vas les avoir tes excuses, mais dans les dents, vieux con !

-NON, s'exclama Murtagh en l'empêchant de repartir vers le valet. Ce n'est pas le moment de frapper les serviteurs. On s'en va. _Maintenant_.

-De toute façon, je frappe pas les vieillards.

-Mais bien sûr. Au lieu de raconter tout et n'importe quoi, retournons prendre les chevaux et partons d'ici avant que tu ne tues quelqu'un.

Enfin, ils quittèrent les écuries. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la cour. Murtagh courrait presque. Les deux chevaux soigneusement préparés et attachés par Murtagh attendaient sans bruit, la bouche pleine de paille.

-Mets tes affaires sur le bai.

Pour une fois, Galaad ne discuta pas et attacha son sac à la selle du cheval désigné. Il avait hâte de quitter enfin ce château sinistre. Sans échanger la moindre parole, ils enfourchèrent leur monture, dénouèrent les cordes des poteaux qui les retenaient. Ensembles, ils donnèrent un léger coup de talon dans le flan de leur animal et, à galops, quittèrent la demeure du roi.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, ils n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Thorn et Nuallan apparurent au dessus de leur tête, planant avec grâce et silence. Galaad croisa le regard argenté de son dragon. Celui-ci était rieur. Il pensait sûrement au paquetage et la somptueuse organisation de son dragonnier.

« Sans commentaire », le prévint-il.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Doucement, il remonta et vint se placer aux côtés de Thorn.

« Pas de commentaire non plus avec les autres ! » rugit intérieurement Galaad.

Un grognement semblable à un rire vibra dans la poitrine de Thorn.

-Trop tard, constata tranquillement Murtagh.

« Saleté de lézard géant », gronda Galaad.

« Singe sans poil », lança Nuallan.

Ils voyagèrent toute la journée, évitant soigneusement de communiquer. Ils savaient tous deux que très vite cela pourrait déraper. Il leur avait toujours fallu peu de choses pour en venir au main. Vers midi, Galaad se sacrifia et prit la parole.

-Au fait, on va où ?

Murtagh poussa un soupir.

-On doit capturer Eragon. Comme nous ne pouvons pas passer la limite des forêts elfiques, nous allons vers le Surda. On va essayer de passer incognito la frontière. D'où l'utilité que personne ne sache que tu es le nouveau Parjure du roi. Et... faire notre devoir.

-On le tue pas ?

-Qui ? Eragon ? Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais je t'en pose des questions ? Le roi a besoin de lui.

Un silence puis...

-C'est moi ou t'as l'air tendu ?

Murtagh ne répondit pas. Il était tendu. Revoir son frère et pour cette raison. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

-Tu devrais penser à te détendre de temps à autre. C'est mauvais pour la santé de te mettre dans cet état là.

-Au moins, je me permets de penser que toi tu es en excellente santé.

-Trouve-toi une distraction. Tu es toujours en train de tirer de la gueule. À croire que tu passes ton temps aux enterrements. Tu n'es pas croque-mort, tu peux te permettre de t'amuser un peu. Tu me fous le bourdon à force d'être tout le temps comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me distraire, répliqua Murtagh, les dents serrées, le regard fixé devant lui.

-Trouve-toi une copine, par exemple. C'est bien quand on a besoin de se détendre. Et ça te fais quelqu'un à qui faire la conversation. Quelqu'un qui ne crache pas de feu.

-J'ai eu des amis il y a un temps et ça ne m'a rien apporté. À part des ennuis.

-Je te parles pas d'amis, idiot. Mais d'une femme à mettre dans ton lit.

-Quoi ? s'outra Murtagh en se tournant vers lui brutalement.

-Pas besoin de faire ta sainte-nitouche avec moi. Je sais que c'est. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui faire une cour comme ces paons de nobles. Quelques pièces et le tour était joué. C'est cette solution que choisisse tous les soldats, je crois.

-Maismaismais, bredouilla Murtagh.

-Tendu comme tu l'es, je suis que ça doit faire des mois que tu n'as pas vu un jupon. J'ai vu juste ?

Le Parjure resta silencieux. Galaad insista. N'entendant pas de réponse, il finit par enfin réagir. Les yeux écarquillés, ce fut à son tour de bégayer.

-Non ! Ne me dis... ne me dis pas. Oh, c'est pas vrai !

Il éclata de rire sous l'œil coléreux de Murtagh.

-Alors, là ! Si je m'attendais à celle-là. Enfin, à ton âge ! Tu es encore plus coincé que le pensais, mon pauvre vieux ! Laisse-moi deviner. Ta nourrice t'a lu trop de romances chevaleresques ? Tu attends la femme de ta vie ou le mariage ? Crois-moi la femme idéale n'existe pas. Quant au mariage, si tu veux pas avoir l'air idiot, entraine-toi.

-La ferme.

Le vroengardois se tut, mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer de rire silencieusement. Mais il eut l'impression que parler lui était nécessaire. D'où la raison pour laquelle il commença une nouvelle conversation.

-Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Quand nous aurons atteint le village que tu vois là-bas.

Galaad se releva un peu sur son cheval pour mieux voir ce que désignait Murtagh.

-Je crève de faim. On pourrait pas manger maintenant ?

-Non, car il faut acheter des provisions dans ce village. J'ai préféré ne pas en prendre au château. La cuisinière était d'humeur massacrante.

-Ah, oui ? Toi aussi, t'as remarqué ?

-Pendant qu'on en parle, donne-moi la bourse.

-Quelle bourse ?

-Celle que le roi nous a laissé pour subvenir à nos besoins.

-Jamais entendu parler de ça, moi.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que nous n'avons pas de quoi payer notre nourriture ?

-Nous n'avons qu'à voler.

-Hors de question !

-Comment veux-tu manger alors ? Y a que des champs à l'horizon. On ne trouvera pas de gibier avant plusieurs jours.

-Ne me mêle pas à ce genre de choses.

-Ça te dérange pas de tuer par surprise et magie un groupe de mains, mais voler un paysan t'es intolérable ? Tu as de drôles de principes.

-Ne me mêle pas à tes coups tordus et surtout fortement condamnés par la loi. Tu pourrais avoir les mains coupées pour ça.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je prendrais le risque.

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'assimile à ça. C'est clair ?

-Très. Par contre, ta part sera plus petite. Question de mérite.

Ils n'échangèrent plus d'autres paroles avant d'arriver au village une heure plus tard.

-Je ne rentre pas. Je t'attends de l'autre côté, annonça Murtagh. Ne traine pas.

-Généralement quand on est un voleur on a tendance à se dépêcher de quitter les lieux du crime.

Galaad donna un vigoureux coup de talon à son cheval et celui-ci s'élança dans le village à vive allure. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de route ou de chemin défini. Il fallait seulement circuler où il y avait de la place en évitant les maisons, les animaux et surtout les villageois. Le fier cheval au galop de Galaad réussit à faire éloigner sans problème les gêneurs de son chemin. Le vroengardois entendit vaguement des protestations derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas. À un moment, deux jeunes enfants au milieu d'un chemin de terre plus ou moins droit restaient figés. N'avaient-ils jamais vu de cheval de leur vie ? Galaad obligea sa monture à sauter par dessus. Seul le vent ébouriffa leur chevelure crasseuse. Il allait déjà voler un de leurs commerçants ou fermiers, ce serait vraiment ingrat d'écraser leurs gosses en plus. Il arriva enfin sur ce qui semblait une sorte de grande place. Très petite. Mais au moins était-elle ronde et quelques misérables échoppes l'entouraient. Il les observa. Une boucherie, un vendeur de légumes et fruits, un maréchal-ferrant et un cordelier. Voilà à quoi se résumait cette peuplade. Il soupira. Il n'aurait le temps d'attaquer qu'un seul magasin. Il ferait peut-être mieux de s'en prendre à la boucherie. Des légumes et des fruits, ils en trouveront facilement, surtout en passant par les cultures. Il arrêta son cheval juste devant l'entrée. Il ne l'attacha pas. Il ne devait perdre aucun temps. Il espérait seulement que la bête n'en profiterait pas pour aller se promener. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur par la vitrine. Le boucher discutait avec une cliente. Ils étaient seuls et non-armés. Parfait. Galaad sortit un poignard qu'il cacha dans son dos et entra.

Le tintement clair d'une clochette annonça son arrivée. Le boucher lui jeta un rapide regard et reprit sa conversation avec la vieille dame. Le Parjure se plaça juste derrière cette dernière. Soudain, il posa sa lame sur la gorge de la pauvre femme. Les deux personnes sursautèrent et pâlirent. C'était la première fois qu'on leur faisait le coup apparemment.

-Bien le bonjour, fit joyeusement Galaad. Je voudrais des provisions, de quoi faire un long voyage. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez de quoi satisfaire ma demande, monsieur. Surtout si votre cliente risque une légère hémorragie si refus il y a.

-Eh oui, oui, bredouilla le pauvre homme paniqué. Je dois avoir ça.

Pendant ce temps, l'otage commença à pleurnicher, persuadée de mourir. Ce qui agaça fortement Galaad.

-Oh, mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?

Le boucher s'agitait, tremblait en rassemblant des morceaux de viande. Il les emballa avec difficulté. Le pauvre dut refaire le baluchon trois fois pour arriver à le fermer. Galaad souriait. Tout était tellement facile dans ces petits villages. Dans une grande ville, des gardes auraient déjà débarqué, armes à la main.

-Tenez, tenez, fit le boucher en tendant le sac à Galaad précipitamment.

-Vous êtes bien aimable, rit celui-ci en relâchant sa victime.

Le baluchon sur l'épaule, il fuit vers la sortie. Son cheval n'avait pas bougé. Il s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand le commerçant ajouta d'un ton plat et automatique :

-Merci et à bientôt.

La vieille dame et Galaad, les yeux exorbités, se tournèrent brusquement vers lui. Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de ses paroles.

-Désolé, un réflexe, s'excusa t-il.

-Oh, mais je vous en prie ! répondit Galaad.

Cette fois, il passa la porte. Jeta son butin sur la selle et enfourcha sa monture. Sans prémisses, il la mit au galop et termina de traverser le village. Il se retourna un bref moment Personne à ses trousses. D'après ce qu'il avait vu dans le village, il n'y avait ni garde ni soldat. Mais il préférait être prudent. De plus, des paysans armés de fourches pouvaient également être de sérieux adversaires.

Murtagh l'attendait comme prévu à la sortie. Les deux dragons n'étaient pas en vu. Le fils de Morzan ne prononça aucun mot et évita soigneusement de regarder la baluchon.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à traverser – et à se disputer accessoirement – des kilomètres de champs de blé principalement. Nuallan et Thorn volaient si haut qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des gros oiseaux. Les quelques paysans qui travaillent leurs terres ne leur jetèrent pas le moindre regard. La nouvelle du braquage ne s'était pas encore propagée. Heureusement pour eux. Ils finirent par dénicher un petit coin désert envahi de rochers. Ils s'y arrêtèrent et allumèrent un feu.

Ils avaient tous les deux les nerfs à fleur de peu. Thorn et Nuallan s'étaient légèrement éloignés, ayant peur qu'ils sortent d'un coup de leurs gonds. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Ça fait même pas un jour qu'on est parti et je n'arrive plus à te supporter ! Et tu prétends que tu ne fais rien pour ? s'égosilla Murtagh.

Il se pencha, ramassa une branche à moitié consumée dans le feu et la jeta de toutes ses forces vers Galaad. Celui-ci parvint de justesse à l'éviter.

-C'est toi qui a des problème d'asociabilité, pas moi ! répliqua t-il aussitôt avant de renvoyer le projectile.

Murtagh n'eut même pas besoin de bouger. Le bois mort atterrit à un bon mètre de lui. Il roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de s'effriter totalement. Murtagh poussa un soupir. Ses yeux fixaient avec rage ceux de Galaad qui ne détourna pas le regard.

-C'est parti ? demanda le vroengardois.

-J'en ai bien peur.

Très vite, les lames quittèrent leur fourreau pour s'affronter mutuellement.

Un peu plus loin, les deux dragons observèrent le combat avec lassitude.

-Et nous en sommes même pas au dessert. La viande n'est pas cuite d'ailleurs, soupira Thorn.

-Je sens que le voyage va être très long, approuva Nuallan.

-Combien tu paries qu'avec le vacarme qu'ils font les Vardens apprendrons notre présence dès qu'on s'approchera de la frontière surdane ?

-Mais pas besoin de venir à leur rencontre. Je suis sûr qu'on peut les entendre de l'autre côté du Hadarac. Je leur laisse jusqu'à l'aube pour débarquer ici.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Interlude Entre Feu et Sang

_C'est très court et j'ai mis du temps, je le sais. Quoique que pour l'attente vous avez l'habitude maintenant. _C_e chapitre a été dur et long à écrire. Normalement, il aurait dû avoir une taille normale, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus. Donc, c'est devenu un__ Interlude entre Feu et Sang. Bonne lecture !_

Deuxième jour de voyage. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la lisière d'une forêt. Pas une seule parole n'avait été échangé. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas en état de se battre à nouveau. Galaad avait une épaule déboîtée et Murtagh un poignet foulé. Le vroengardois dormait. À quelques mètre derrière son dragonnier, Thorn ronflait. C'était au tour de Nuallan de surveiller les alentours. Mais Murtagh ne dormait pas. Il restait immobile, agenouillé près du feu, fixant sans ciller les flammes. Elles rougeoyaient de lumière incandescente. Régulièrement, le foyer crachait des étincelles qui voletaient dans les airs frais de la nuit avant de tomber sur le sol tel une larme d'or fondu et de s'éteindre paisiblement. Le coeur du Parjure battait anormalement fort. Ses mains se crispaient à chaque jetée de flammèches.

_Une maison brûlaient, son enfer ressortant dans les ténèbres. Des cris et supplications résonnaient de toutes parts. _

Murtagh secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y repenser. Il devait dormir. Son tour de garde débutait trois heures avant l'aube. Il devait être frais. Il se leva, fit quelques pas, vida son esprit. Enfin, il se dirigea vers les couvertures à même le sol qui lui servaient de lit. Il s'y emmitoufla. Quelques minutes de silence et il s'endormit enfin.

_Le soleil rougeoyait à l'horizon, emportant les ombres sanglantes avec lui. Celles de la troupe s'allongeaient comme si elles voulaient suivre l'astre solaire. Ils étaient cinquante. Cinquante hommes triaient sur le volet pour cette mission. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. À leur tête, Murtagh. C'était sa première mission depuis que le roi l'avait asservi. Thorn, encore trop jeune, était resté au château ; comme un otage. Murtagh le savait. Il resserra ses doigts autour des rênes de son cheval. Plus que tous, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Face à eux s'étendaient les misérables barrières de bois qui entouraient un petit village à la frontière surdane-alagaësienne. _

_Le jeune dragonnier arrêta sa monture à quelques mètres des maigres fortifications. Derrière lui, les soldats cessèrent tout mouvement dans un bel ensemble. Ils attendaient les ordres. L'épreuve commençait. _

_Le coeur avait un rythme trop effréné. La gorge s'obstinait à rester sèche. La respiration devenait rude. Une boule dans le gosier bien trop douloureuse et rien n'avait encore commencé. Murtagh inspira un bon coup. Le brusque surplus d'oxygène lui donna un léger vertige. Il devait le faire. Il tira son épée de son fourreau, la leva bien en vue, donnant ainsi l'assaut. _

_Des cris de guerre s'élevèrent dans les rangs. Réveillées par ce vacarme, des lumières apparurent aux fenêtres de plusieurs chaumières du village. La troupe entièrement composée de cavaliers s'élança avec fureur. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que les sois-disante fortifications tombent. Les habitants quittaient précipitamment leur demeure. La panique régnait. Ils savaient ce qui les attendaient. Pourquoi être rester alors ? _

_L'envie de vomir lui tordait l'estomac, mais le jeune homme s'obligea à avancer. Il talonna son cheval dans un état second. L'odeur du feu planait dans l'air et s'engouffrait dans sa bouche. Il ne se prit même pas la peine de tousser. Si seulement les fumées du brasier naissant pouvaient l'étouffer. À son tour, le coeur lourd, il pénétra le petit village. _

_Il regarda autour de lui. À vue de nez, pas plus d'une trentaine d'habitants. Uniquement des civils. Comment pourraient-ils se défendre contre cinquante soldats armés jusqu'aux dents ? Au bout de sa main engourdie pendait son épée qui lui semblait plus lourde que jamais. Parviendrait-il à la soulever ? S'il ne le faisait pas un des soldats le rapporterait à Galbatorix. Et il s'en prendrait à Thorn. Il avala sa salive amère et leva son arme. Il tremblait. Mais cela n'empêcha la lame de s'abattre. Il entendit un cri de douleur qui s'éteignit dans un râle, mais il se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas voir leur visage. Le visage de ses victimes. Il voulait l'éviter. Garder le peu d'énergie qu'il avait. Pour poursuivre l'œuvre de la Faucheuse, dont en cette nuit claire, il devenait la main. _

_Les soldats, une épée dans une main, une torche enflammée dans l'autre, accomplissaient leur besogne. Des silhouettes noires tombaient sur leur passage. La paille des toits prenait feu à une vitesse effroyable. _

_Lentement, telle une ombre de vie, Murtagh avançait au milieu de cette cacophonie d'horreur. Son arme blessa un passant. Il s'en rendit à peine compte. Un peu plus loin, un enfant pleurait. Une femme cria, l'enfant se tut et l'inconnue aussi. Les images semblèrent se dédoubler. Oublier le monde, être hors de cet univers. _

_Son cheval se cambra. Le feu s'intensifia. Le sol était inondé de sang. Aucun soldat n'était tombé bien évidemment. Les cris s'étaient tus, emportés par la nuit. Murtagh ordonna d'une voix d'outre-tombe le retrait des troupes. Au galop, ils quittèrent le village. _

_Plus rien ne tenait debout à présent dans la petite bourgade. Le feu avait tout dévoré et balayé sur son passage. Une dernière partie des fortifications s'écroula dans un crépitement. Le ciel grondait contre cette infortune. Le vent souffla, accentuant l'incendie. Puis rapidement la pluie l'éteignit dans un torrent de larmes. _

_Souvent, on disait qu'il suffisait de toucher la mort ou de l'infliger pour se sentir vraiment vivant, pour savoir ce qu'est la vie. Mais, en cet instant, Murtagh se sentait plus vide et plus mort que jamais. Inutile, non. Pire. Nocif pour les autres et pour lui-même. Il lâcha son épée, glissa le regard vers sa main et s'étonna du sang qui la recouvrait. Il l'approcha de son visage. Une longue coupure, assez profonde, la barrait. Apparemment, il avait serré la lame de son arme. Il l'avait même pas senti. _

_Les chants gutturaux des corbeaux retentissaient déjà. Ces charognards ne perdaient décidément pas de temps. _

_Ses hommes organisèrent un campement une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin, montant des tentes improvisées pour se protéger un minimum de la pluie. Mais l'odeur de la chair brulée flottait encore dans l'air. Certains toussaient, des cendres plein la gorge. D'autres se couvraient le visage d'un épais tissus pour ne plus senti l'odeur acre de leurs méfaits. Du coin de l'œil, Murtagh put voir quelques uns s'éloignaient du groupe, tremblants et mal assurés sur leurs jambes. Ils allaient sûrement vomir. Lui-même se sentait mal. Il ne mangerait certainement pas pendant plusieurs jours. Ni ne dormirait. _

_Il se coucha, la face contre le sol, refusant de lever les yeux. Les dents serrées, les poings crispés, il parvenait pas à fermer ses paupières brulantes. Sa paume envoyait quelques élancements douloureux. Il les ignora. Il ne la soignerait pas. _

_Un croassement au dessus de lui. Plusieurs suivirent. Comme si ces volatiles morbides se moquaient de lui, de son état, de son destin. Alors qu'eux se remplissaient la panse avec joie. _

_Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, se contentant d'observer les ombres évoluer sur le sol. Il était trempé et tomberait bientôt malade et s'en contrefichait totalement. Qu'était une grippe face à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ?L'horreur absolue qui marquait au fer rouge un esprit et son devenir. _

_Un peu de sang se mêlait à la terre. Celle-ci était déjà imbibée de celui des villageois. En groupe serré, les corbeaux quittèrent le lieu du carnage dans des derniers rires. _

Un coup de pied dans les côtes le réveilla. C'était Galaad qui lui annonçait de sa manière très personnelle que son tour de garde était arrivé. Péniblement, le regard hanté, Murtagh se redressa sur ses coudes. Il passa la main sur son visage et se rendit compte qu'il était couvert de sueur et de larmes. Avec sa manche, il s'essuya sommairement. Il se leva et alla s'assoir près du feu. Il resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules avec un frisson. Il garda son regard sur le feu un instant avant de le reporter sur sa main droite. Une longue cicatrice rose la marquait.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Infiltration

_Coucou ! Alors, la semaine prochaine et pendant deux semaines, j'ai mes examens. Mais après les mises à jour de l'histoire devraient aller beaucoup plus vite. Sinon, un petit conseil de lecture_ : Après l'Héritage _d'Ar'zan. Une superbe fanfiction que je vous conseille vivement de lire et qui malheureusement obtient très peu de reviews. Voilà, c'est tout. Bonne lecture !_

Une plaine aux herbes sèches s'étendait à l'horizon. Murtagh avait fait arrêter les chevaux. Les deux dragons s'étaient posés derrière eux. Galaad jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, intrigué, puis suivit son regard. Au loin, on pouvait des formes sombres qui s'étiraient et des mouvements lents et réguliers. Il attendit un moment, mais rien ne changea. Il poussa un soupir et interpella Murtagh.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste ?

-Nous sommes arrivés au but, répondit Murtagh à voix basse.

Il ne regardait pas le soldat, se contentant de fixer l'horizon malgré le soleil qui lui brûlait les rétines.

-Quel but ? Y a rien !

-Si. À environs vingt kilomètres, c'est la frontière du Surda. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Les Vardens et les surdans me connaissent. C'est là où tu vas pouvoir enfin te rendre utile. Le roi veut que tu pénètres au Surda et que tu jettes un œil sur leur organisation et si possible ce qu'ils comptent faire. Rapproche-toi surtout des Vardens.

-Quoi ? Mais je sais pas espionner, moi. Et il a pas de supers espions sous la main, notre bon roi ? Une minute ! C'est pour ça que personne devait savoir que j'étais son nouveau Parjure ! Il avait prévu le coup depuis le début.

-Oui, sauf que normalement tu devais savoir utiliser la magie pour te protéger tes pensées de leurs magiciens.

-Car ils peuvent lire dans mes pensées ? Et donc, savoir que je suis un espion ?

-Oui.

-Et vous m'envoyez là-bas quand même ?

-Oui. Enfin,le roi t'envoie. Je n'ai fait que te conduire à la frontière et te donner tes ordres.

-Je trouve que tu en fais déjà trop. Et pendant que je risque ma vie, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

-Je vais fouiller les restes de Melian et les anciens campements Vardens. Puis je t'attendrai ici. Tu as une semaine. Et évidement Nuallan reste avec moi. Fais-toi passer pour un simple garde et tout devrait bien se passer.

-Tout devrait bien se passer ? cracha Galaad. Permet-moi d'en douter.

-Contente-toi de faire profile bas et de laisser traîner tes oreilles. Même pour toi, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

-Et si leurs magiciens me repèrent ?

-Fuis.

-Génial, marmonna le vroengardois. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Murtagh approuva du chef. Galaad soupira et serra les mâchoires. Il échangea un regard avec Nuallan. Dans ses yeux gris, il pouvais lire son inquiétude et son impuissance. Pas besoin de communiquer pour comprendre. Il lui caressa doucement le museau.

« Si on reste en contact, tu crois que ça risque de t'attirer des ennuis ? » demanda Nuallan.

« Je sais pas si les magiciens pourraient le remarquer. »

Il posa la question à Murtagh qui répondit que c'était sans danger.

-De plus, Nuallan pourra te protéger contre leurs introspections dans ton esprit, ajouta t-il. Alors, un conseil, restez en permanence en contact.

-Je dois y aller quand ?

-Quand tu veux. Mais rapidement.

Galaad se tordit les mains nerveusement. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La matinée était déjà bien avancée.

-Je préférais y aller le soir. Ce sera plus discret.

-Comme tu voudras, fit Murtagh en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent ici le reste de la journée. Rapidement, le soleil frappa durement et les deux hommes cherchèrent refuge sous les ailes de leur dragon. Il n'y avait aucun arbre à l'horizon. Galaad explora un peu autour de lui. Au loin, il pouvait voir les Plaines Brûlantes. Cependant, le Jiet restait invisible. Parfois, un vent violent se levait, jetant de la poussière sèche et rugueuse dans les yeux, avant de s'éteindre brutalement. Mais il restait sec et chaud. Galaad buvait beaucoup en se demandant comment il allait faire pour survivre sous ce climat pendant une semaine. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber en poussière d'une minute à l'autre. Murtagh ne semblait pas dérangé par la température ou du moins, il ne le montrait pas. Il restait contre Thorn sans faire un geste ou lâcher une parole. À part donner quelques indications supplémentaires sur l'espionnage et les Vardens. Galaad le voyait suer sans réagir ; à part boire un peu d'eau de temps à autre. Nuallan, lui, adorait ce climat et se demandait comment c'était dans le Hadarac.

« Pire » grommela Galaad.

« Faudra qu'on y aille un jour ! Ce serait génial ! »

Son dragonnier haussa les épaules. Le désert ne lui disait rien, mais si Nuallan tenait tant à y aller, il pourrait faire une petite escale de quelques heures.

Les heures passèrent lentement. L'astre solaire finit enfin par se coucher. Galaad sentait son coeur s'accélérer et une angoisse lui montait dans la gorge. Nuallan frotta son museau contre son dos pour l'encourager. Plus vite se serait fait, plus vite se serait terminé. Son dragonnier lui gratta les écailles entre les yeux et monta à cheval.

-Bonne chance. On se retrouve ici dans une semaine, lança Murtagh.

Incapable de parler, Galaad hocha la tête avant de donner un coup de talon à sa monture. L'étalon s'élança vers le sud dans un hennissement. L'air de la nuit était frais et le vent fouettait agréablement le visage de Galaad. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pénétrerait le Surda. Il devrait certainement passer par dessus les murailles, si il y en avait. Ou alors entre les tours de garde des soldats. Dans ce dernier cas, il ferait mieux de garder son cheval pour plus de rapidité. Dans l'autre, il devrait l'abandonner.

Il galopait sans conscience du temps. Il priait juste pour arriver avant le lever du soleil. Des murs sombres apparurent devant lui. La frontière. Il s'arrêta. Il passerait au dessus du mur. Il n'était pas trop haut et avec son cheval il devrait passer sans trop de problème. Il regarda autour de lui. Pas de soldat dans le coin apparemment. Doucement pour faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'avança. Arrivé au pied du mur, il attendit. Pas de bruit, ni garde. C'était quasiment une supplication à l'invasion. Se contentaient-ils de garder la porte d'entrée officielle ? Sûrement. En prenant appui sur le dos de son cheval, il prit son élan et sauta. Ses mains attrapèrent du premier coup les créneaux. À la force d ses bras, il s'éleva. Sans grâce ni discrétion, il s'écrasa sur le chemin de ronde. Il grogna de douleur et se releva en dépoussiérant ses habits. Il se figea en apercevant une lumière qui s'avançait vers lui. Finalement, il y avait bien des soldats, mais en hauteur. L'avaient-ils vu ? Qu'importe ! L'important était qu'ils ne le voient pas maintenant.

Deux hommes, torche à la main, marchaient. C'était leur tour de garde et il avait semblé au plus jeune d'entendre un bruit. Ils étaient en marche vers ce son suspect. Ils traversèrent le chemin de ronde sans rien voir. Un hennissement retentit et ils virent un cheval en train brouter un peu plus loin. Ils échangèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules et partirent. Ils avaient une partie de dés à terminer.

Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, Galaad, à bout de souffle, remonta sur le chemin. Il avait dû se pendre par les bras le long du mur pour échapper aux gardes. Quand ils avaient vu son cheval, il avait craint qu'ils ne se penchent à la recherche du cavalier. Mais leur incompétence lui sauvait la mise. Il s'accroupit dans l'ombre, vérifiant que personne n'approchait. Finalement, il se dirigea vers l'extrémité opposée. En se penchant, il lui semblait que c'était plus haut de ce côté. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de corde et devrait sauter. L'idéal serait de trouver quelque chose pour amortir la chute, mais il n'y avait rien. Il examina le mur. Il pourrait peut-être descendre en s'accrochant aux pierres. Apparemment, il pouvait. Il allait donc retrouver la terre ferme ainsi.

Doucement et précautionneusement, il s'accrocha aux créneaux et descendit en tâtant avec ses pieds les briques qui ressortaient. Il glissa le long du mur ainsi sur un ou deux mètres. Puis des pierres parfaitement alignées et lisses. Galaad jura. Il allait devoir se laisser tomber. Il adressa une vague prière mêler d'insultes aux dieux avant de tout lâcher. La chute fut courte, mais brutale. Le souffle de Galaad en fut coupé. Il resta allongé de tout son long sur le sol pendant plusieurs minutes. Chaque muscle de son corps semblait geindre de douleur. Il avait tenté de se rattraper sur ses jambes, mais une de ses chevilles avait céder et à présent le lançait terriblement. Décidément, cette mission commençait sous de bons auspices. Une cheville cassée au moins. Pour le reste, il avait mal partout et ne pouvait guère isoler une douleur pour l'identifier. Il découvrait ainsi l'existence de muscle qu'il ignorait avoir jusque là. Il entendit Nuallan s'inquiétait dans son esprit. Il le rassura comme il put. Mais le dragon resta dans son esprit en se lamentant. Finalement, il finit par se taire lorsque Galaad lui dit sèchement que c'était à lui de chialer car c'était lui le blessé et non à Nuallan.

En gémissant, il se releva. Il voulut s'appuyer sur sa cheville blessée, mais la souffrance occasionnée le poussa à basculer son poids sur l'autre. Au moins, il pouvait tenir debout. Il fit quelques pas. Il pouvait marcher également. Il en profita donc pour s'éloigner des murs. Il devait se procurer un cheval. Il ne pouvait pas espérer arriver à Aberon dans cet état. C'était là qu'il pourrait sûrement le mieux espionner les Vardens et le commandement des Surdans.

Il fouilla ses poches et trouva quelques pièces. Il pourrait acheter un cheval. Cela éviterait de devoir le voler et de se faire poursuivre à travers tout le pays. Il prit donc la route en direction de Cithrì, la ville la plus proche. Il pouvait voir ses fortifications devant lui. Très peu de chemin, mais avec une cheville en moins ce serait du sport.

Le soleil commençait à se lever paisiblement et la chaleur revenait quand il atteignit son but. Les soldats, à moitié endormis, lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil intrigué avant de le laisser passer sans poser de question. Décidément, Galaad se demandait comment ce pays avait pu résister au roi aussi longtemps avec de tels gardes. Il trouva rapidement un maréchal-ferrant. Ils passèrent une partie de la matinée à marchander un cheval. Galaad avait peu de monnaie, ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur dans la négociation. Finalement, il parvint à se procurer une vieille jument, mais encore assez forte pour tenir jusqu'à Aberon.

Le voyage dura trois jours. Ce qui lui laisserait peu de temps pour remplir son office à Aberon. Un jour si le retour met le même temps que l'aller. Le temps avait été venteux et sec. Le soleil avait brûlé les traits déjà brunis de Galaad. La jument avait dû s'arrêter au moins une fois par heure. Son cavalier regrettait amèrement d'avoir dû laisser son ancienne monture en Alagaësia. N'ayant plus d'argent, sa nourriture provenait de la chasse. Les rares animaux qui parcouraient ces plaines chaudes surdanes étaient principalement des lapins et Galaad en avait assez des lapins. Ces stupides animaux avaient trop d'os et pas assez de chair. Nuallan le soutenait dans cette constatation.

Enfin, il atteignit Aberon. Le soleil était à son zénith. Autour de la ville, des tentes avaient planté. Des gens se promenaient au milieu. Les Vardens sûrement. Étrangers à la région, ils ne possédaient pas d'habitation. Par prudence, il baissa la tête et continua son chemin en les contournant. Il arriva enfin devant les portes. Là, il subit un interrogatoire. Il prétendit être d'origine de Cithrì et de venir voir une vieille tante malade dans la capitale. Quand on lui demanda son nom, il préféra en donner un faux. Autant prendre un maximum de sécurité. Il marmonna un bref Conrad. Après hésitations, les soldats le laissèrent passer. Il se retint de soupirer de soulagement et passa rapidement avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis.

En traversant au hasard la ville, il repéra très vite la château. Comment passer à côté ? Il était superbe et tape à l'œil. Il se dirigea vers lui avant de s'arrêter à un tournant pour ne pas être vu par les gardes. Chaque porte était certainement gardée et les murs étaient beaucoup trop hauts pour être escaladés. Sans compter que ce n'était pas très discret. L'idéal serait qu'un garde le laisse passer, mais il devrait sûrement lui graisser la patte ; or il n'avait plus d'argent. Il avait très peu devant lui pour rentrer. Il jeta des regards autour de lui, cherchant l'inspiration.

Apparemment, il était dans le quartier des négoces. Les marchés s'étalaient autour de lui. Tout le monde avait sa bourse bien remplie à la ceinture. Les commerçants vantaient leurs produits ou négociaient durement avec des clients.

Il pouvait toujours voler une bourse à un bourgeois tête en l'air. Ainsi, il pourrait payer un garde et entrer dans le palais. S'il n'y parvenait pas, il pourrait toujours revenir sur ses pas et errer dans le campement des Vardens.

Sans bruit, il se mêla à la foule. Quelques minutes plus tard, il alla s'isoler dans une ruelle avec une bourse toute neuve en poche. Il l'ouvrit. Elle pesait lourd, mais c'était principalement des petites pièces. Il devrait s'en contenter. Ça devrait suffire pour appâter un garde. Leur prime était loin d'être élevée à Urû'baen et Aberon ne devait pas être beaucoup plus généreuse.

Il reprit donc sa jument. Vu le mal qu'il a eu à l'avoir, il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Surtout qu'il devrait retourner à la frontière. Il l'enfourcha et fit tranquillement le tour du palais. Il préférait passer par la porte des serviteurs. Plus de discrétion et un garde généralement moins à cheval sur les règles et moins gradé. D'où le fait qu'on le condamnait à garder cette entrée peu glorieuse. Il finit par dénicher une petite porte en bois derrière un soldat qui paraissait mourir d'ennui. Il descendit de la jument et s'avança en la tenant par la bride. Le garde leva un sourcil en le voyant approcher.

-T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommela t-il.

-Je suis le frère d'une des servantes, inventa Galaad. Elle oubliait quelque chose et je viens lui apporter. Je peux entrer ?

-Non, soupira le garde. Seul le personnel du château le peut, récita t-il. Donne-moi ce qu'elle a oublié et tire-toi.

Galaad haussa les épaules, glissa sa main dans sa bourse et en ressortit une poignée de pièces qu'il mit dans la paume de l'homme.

-Je préférais lui apporter moi-même, lui souffla t-il.

Le garde observa sa main en fronçant les sourcils. Galaad lui glissa d'autres pièces dans l'autre. L'homme hésita puis s'effaça. Le vroengardois lui adressa un sourire et entra. Mais le soldat attrapa la bride de la jument.

-Faut le mettre dans l'écurie, déclara t-il.

Quelques tintements métalliques et...

-Je le ferai une fois mon service terminé.

Galaad suivit les couloirs étroits et mal éclairés avant de tomber rapidement sur les cuisines. Le repas serait apparemment bientôt servi car elles étaient surpeuplées et en effervescence. Ce fut sans que personne ne le remarqua qu'il quitta les lieux en direction des étages.

Il monta des marches aussi interminables qu'à Urû'baen. Mais c'était différent. L'endroit paraissait moins froid, les couleurs plus chaudes. Et surtout la température était nettement plus élevée au grand dam de l'apprenti espion. Longtemps, il ne croisa le chemin que de simples serviteurs qui l'ignorèrent. Il aperçut quelques nobles qui restaient entre eux et qui semblaient éviter soigneusement le bas peuple. À un moment, il entendit un grondement de dragon qui devait venir de la cour. Sûrement celui du dragonnier des Vardens. Dans son esprit, il sentit Nuallan s'exciter à l'idée d'entendre et peut-être de découvrir un nouveau dragon. Par précaution et surtout peur de se faire repérer, Galaad s'éloigna des fenêtres et résista à l'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil dehors.

Il poursuivit donc sa traversée du palais. S'il croisait un Varden comment allait-il savoir que s'en était un et comment allait-il faire pour découvrir des trucs sur eux ?

« Il est temps que tu te poses la question. » ricana Nuallan.

-Mais tu vas la fermer à la fin ? lança Galaad, exaspéré.

-Pardon ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Galaad se figea. Il avait parlé à voix haute ? Apparemment oui et il n'était pas seul. Vivement bien que raide, il se retourna. Un jeune homme, plus jeune que lui en tout cas, le regardait intrigué. Ses traits étaient étrangement fins bien qu'humains, mais ses oreilles restaient définitivement pointues. Le vroengardois se rappela que Murtagh lui avait dit que le dragonnier d'en face, Aragon ou Degon (bref un truc dans ce genre), ressemblait à un elfe bien qu'il était un homme. Et il avait fallu que Galaad fasse une bêtise devant lui. Décidément, la chance avait bel et bien déserté sa route.

-Oh, rien. Je parlais tout seul, lâcha t-il précipitamment.

« Maintenant il va te prendre pour un plouc. » fit Nuallan.

« Certes, mais pas pour un espion. »

« C'est un point de vue. »

-Et cela t'arrives souvent ? demanda prudemment l'autre dragonnier.

Il semblait se méfier de Galaad. Ce dernier n'aimait pas comment il le dévisageait.

-Oui, répondit-il par réflexe.

« Nuallan, prépare-toi. Tu vas peut-être devoir le repousser. »

« Oui, oui. Je l'attends le héros de l'Alagaësia. »

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, déclara le « héros ».

Il s'avançait doucement de Galaad sans le quitter du regard.

-Je suis de passage pour la journée.

-Et que viens-tu faire au palais ?

Décidément, c'était un interrogatoire !

-Parler tout seul et grossièrement dans les couloirs.

-Sérieusement.

Alors, il lui posait une sacrée colle. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait inventer pour expliquer sa présence en ces murs. Il détourna le regard et chercha une excuse. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il sentit Nuallan se dresser et comme un coup à l'intérieur de son esprit. Le dragon gronda, poussa une vague de magie qui semblait entourer l'âme de son dragonnier comme des murailles. Une tentative de l'autre côté qui lui paraissait faible avant le renoncement.

Il releva les yeux et vit la bouche de son adversaire se tordre de dépit. Ils se dévisagèrent encore un instant puis sans un mot le dragonnier Varden tourna les talons et partit.

« Bravo ! » fit-il à son dragon.

« Je suis le meilleur, je sais. Félicite-moi encore et trouve-moi tous les compliments possibles et imaginables »

« Compte pas sur moi. J'ai décidément une trop mauvaise influence sur toi. »

« Même pas vrai » bouda Nuallan avant de se taire.

Galaad ne l'entendait plus, mais le sentait toujours présent. Il reprit sa marche en grimaçant. Sa cheville continuait de lui faire mal. Le stress de sa mission la lui avait fait oublier, mais la douleur semblait reprendre de l'intensité. Il boita en mettant une grande partie de son poids sur sa jambe intacte pour ne pas trop abîmer l'autre.

Il découvrit de nouveaux couloirs sans croiser personne. Peut-être que tout le monde mangeait. Il errait sans savoir quoi faire. Comment accomplir sa mission ? Surtout qu'il devait éviter de recroiser le dragonnier et son dragon. Il avait de sérieux soupçons plus que fondés sur lui. Galaad pria pour qu'il n'avertisse personne.

Il marchait, la tête vide, quand quelqu'un lança :

-Ça a pas l'air d'aller la cheville.

-Quoi ? s'exclama t-il en se retournant.

Une petite femme entre deux âges le regardait d'un air songeur derrière ses épaisses boucles noires.

-Tu boites. Donc, soit tu as mal, soit tu marches comme ça par plaisir. Mais vu l'angle de ta cheville, je paries pour la première solution.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, soupira Galaad avant de partir.

Le femme leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant :

-Ah, ces jeunes ! Toujours en train de crapahuter partout, mais ils ont peur d'aller voir un guérisseur quand ça tourne mal.

En quelques foulée, elle le rattrapa. Elle lui saisit le bras et tenta de l'entrainer avec elle.

-Allez, viens. Je vais te soigner.

-C'est pas la peine, cracha Galaad en voulant échapper à sa prise.

-Si. Aie pas peur, je te ferais pas de mal. Sauf s'il le faut. Mais si t'es sage, je te donnerai du sucre.

-QUOI ?

Alors, là, il était sidéré. Le prendrait-elle pour un enfant ? Était-elle folle ? En tout cas, elle en avait l'apparence. Comment le roi pouvait-il accepter une cinglée comme ça dans son palais ? Surtout si elle se mettait en tête de guérir tout le monde.

Comprenant qu'il pourrait pas lui échapper, il se laissa emmener dans une pièce non loin.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Démasqué

_Allez, tout le monde en chœur ! Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Galaad, joyeux anniversaire ! _

_Et oui, aujourd'hui Galaad a exactement un an. Du moins la fic a un an. Et voici, enfin, pour cette occasion le 10e chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

_***********_

-AIEUUUH !

Excédée, la sorcière aux bouclettes releva la tête pour la cinquième fois depuis cinq minutes. Elle soupira et lâcha soudainement la cheville de Galaad qu'elle tentait bander.

-Si tu arrêtais de gesticuler deux minutes, ça ferait moins mal. Et il faudrait aussi que tu cesses de crier. J'ai mal à la tête.

-C'est vous qui serrez comme une malade ! protesta Galaad en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, il faut maintenir la cheville sinon ça sert à rien.

Angela se releva en soupirant. Elle fouilla avec grands bruits un vieux sac en toile. Le son des verres qui s 'entrechoquent titilla les oreilles de Galaad. Elle finit enfin par sortir un flacon de verre. Une substance verte bougeait paresseusement à l'intérieur. Le Parjure émit une exclamation dégoutée.

-C'est un sérum pour que la guérison de ta blessure se fasse plus vite, l'informa la femme.

Elle ouvrit péniblement le flacon. Le bouchon devait s'être soudé au verre avec le temps. Elle finit par arracher le bouchon dans un bruit de suçon puis un « bop » sonore. Une odeur pestilentielle envahit l'atmosphère.

-Je savais que c'était pourri ce truc, grommela Galaad.

-Non, c'est tout à fait normal, répliqua naturellement Angela. Plus l'odeur est désagréable plus le sérum est efficace. C 'est comme pour les potions. Plus elles ont un goût mauvais, mieux c'est. Amène ta cheville !

Le regard méfiant, le vroengardois s'éloigna en serrant sa cheville contre lui.

-Je vais pas te manger. Je digère mal la viande, s'écria la sorcière. Viens ici.

-Non.

-T'arrête de faire le gosse.

-Je fais pas le gosse. J'ai tendance à me méfier des trucs qui ressemblent à du poison.

-C'est vrai que les bases sont les mêmes.

Un bruit les fit sursauter. Un chat noir venait de sauter sur le buffet derrière Angela. Il s'assit et observa tranquillement les deux humains avec intérêt. Il remua un peu la queue, bailla et ne bougea plus. Sauf pour cligner des yeux.

Galaad fit un nouveau bond lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et de gluant sur sa cheville. La sorcière avait profité de la diversion crée par le félin pour se jeter sur sa cheville et mettre son truc dégoûtant dessus. Il avait l'impression que sa cheville lui faisait plus mal qu'avant son intervention. Ou alors c'était parce que cette garce avait dû utiliser la manière forte. Quoiqu'il en soit,c'était pire.

-J'ai encore plus mal ! se plaignit bruyamment Galaad en la repoussant.

Elle sourit et demanda d'une voix naturelle :

-Tu veux que je te coupe une main ?

-Quoi ?

-Comme ça tu auras si mal au moignon de ta main que tu ne sentiras plus celle de ta cheville.

-Mais vous êtes complètement folle !

-Y en a qui font ça. Quand ils ont mal quelque part, ils se font plus mal ailleurs comme ça ils ne sentent plus la première douleur.

Galaad marmonna un « cinglés » qui fit rire Angela. Derrière, le chat n'avait toujours pas bougé et se contentait d'observer froidement Galaad. Il n'aimait pas ses yeux. Trop intelligents pour un animal. La guérisseuse rassembla ses affaires.

-Je dois y aller. Attend que ça sèche, puis tu pourras partir. Vole rien pendant ce temps.

-Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voler.

La porte claqua. Il était seul. Avec un félin transformé en statut. Sa mission était un désastre.

En grimaçant, le jeune homme observait d'un air critique le bandage gluant étroitement enroulé autour de sa cheville. Sentant le regard trop perçant du chat sur lui, il tenta de l'ignorer. Il regarda autour de lui, évitant le félin. La pièce était ronde et tellement encombré de meubles et d'objets hétéroclites qu'il lui était impossible de déterminer ses dimensions. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ou alors elles étaient cachés. Seules une dizaine de bougies servaient de source lumineuse. La contemplation le lassa très vite et ce satané chat n'avait pas bougé une moustache. Cette bête le mettait mal à l'aise et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Soudain, le félin noir émit un mouvement en se couchant, sans quitter Galaad des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? »

Galaad releva la tête. Une voix ! D'où venait-elle ? Il se redressa, alerte et explora la pièce du regard avec attention.

« Inutile de te mettre dans un tel état. Ce n'est que moi. »

-Qui moi ? cria Galaad.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, à part lui. Et le chat. Il sentit une sueur froide mouiller son dos. Lentement, il se retourna et fit face à l'animal, le visage figé. Était-ce possible ? Le chat cligna des yeux, complice.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

« Un chat-garou » répondit la créature comme une évidence en se léchant une patte.

-Un chat-garou ? Ça existe ces trucs ? Je ne pensais que ce n'étaient que des légendes.

« Visiblement, oui. Maintenant, à toi de répondre à ma question. »

-Quelle question ?

« Je t'ai demandé la raison de ta présence ici. »

-C'est cette folle qui m'a amené de force.

« Non, ici, à Aberon. »

-Je suis seulement de passage. Au pire, je pars demain. On m'attend.

« Oui, de l'autre côté de la frontière. »

-Quoi ?

« Murtagh et ton dragon t'attendent en Alagaësia. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. »

-Comment... ?

« Je suis un chat-garou. »

-Ça n'explique pas tout.

« Si. Et ta présence annonce de mauvaises choses. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

-Parce que tu vois l'avenir en plus ?

Le chat-garou se contenta de frotter son oreille gauche, de remuer rapidement la queue et de cligner des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par de « mauvaises choses » ?

« Les prémisses du feu, des larmes, du sang. Le chemin que tu as choisi en venant ici est bien sombre. »

-J'ai pas choisi de venir ici !

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as forcé ? »

-Murtagh. Enfin,c'était un ordre du roi, bredouilla Galaad.

« Juste des paroles en ce cas. Cela aurait été si simple si tu avais profité de l'occasion pour fuir. »

-Murtagh m'aurait retrouvé. Il m'en aurait empêché.

« Un coup de dague dans la poitrine alors qu'il dormait n'aurait pas demandé beaucoup d'effort. »

-Et Galbatorix ?

« Tu étais si près de la frontière. »

-C'est pas simple.

« Je crains que si. Ton serment disait d'obéir au roi. Or c'est Murtagh qui t'a donné l'ordre. Quant à la fuite, ton serment ne t'en empêchait pas. Pour le moment. »

-Murtagh m'a dit qu'échapper à Galbatorix était impossible. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il a essayé ?

« Il a essayé. D'où le fait que ses serments à lui sont d'autant plus durs comme sa condition. Ou que notre cher souverain le surveille d'aussi près. Au point qu'il t'oublierait presque. Tu aurais pu fuir. Tout se jouait à la frontière avec le Surda. Tu as mal choisis. »

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« Si tu espères que je te révèlerais ton avenir tel une diseuse de bonnes aventures, détrompe-toi. Il n'est pas bon de connaître le futur. Juste un avertissement pour toi. »

-Parle alors.

« Ton chemin en tant que dragonnier est bien court par cette route. Le ciel demandera son dût. Il deviendra rouge et noir au dessus d'Urû'baen pour ton retour. Le sang et les larmes couleront. Mais pour qui ? »

-Je vais mourir bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Galaad, la gorge sèche, les lèvres blanches.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais je n'ai pas dit que tu vivras longtemps non plus. En vérité, je ne t'ai rien dit à ce sujet. »

-Tu m'embrouilles.

« Je suis un chat-garou. »

A cet instant, Galaad aurait juré que les moustache du chat s'étaient relevées pour esquisser un sourire. Il devait sortir d'ici. Cet endroit allait le rendre fou. Il se releva en faisant attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville. Il l'examina rapidement. Le sérum de la sorcière s'était solidifié et formait une couche dure comme de la pierre. Il hésita un instant. Devait-il l'enlever ou non ? Il décida finalement de le garder. Ça protégerait sa plaie contre les coups. Sans quitter le chat-garou des yeux, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit doucement et quitta la pièce après avoir vérifié que les alentours étaient déserts.

*********

Fureter, poser des questions aux serviteurs. Galaad arpentait les couloirs tout en reproduisant ses actions tout en évitant de se faire repérer ou d'attirer les soupçons. Mais son esprit était entièrement préoccupé par les « prédictions » du chat-garou. Que voulait-il dire à propos de son chemin en tant que dragonnier ? Quel dût réclamerait le ciel ? En quoi le ciel pouvait s'intéresser à lui et que lui devait-il ? Les larmes et le sang de qui couleraient ? Tout était si flou, si sombre, menaçant. Une chose est sûre ça se passerait à Urû'baen. Même s'il ignorait en vrai ce qui se passerait dans la capitale.

Mais pouvait-il seulement faire confiance à cette créature dont il ne savait même pas le nom ? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que tout n'était pas pure invention de sa part pour le déstabiliser ? Peut-être pouvait-il se contenter d'ignorer ces sornettes et de finir sa mission ? Mais, en même temps, le chat connaissait sa condition et sa mission sans l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. S'il savait son passé, pourquoi pas son avenir ? Et puis quelque chose au fond de lui lui soufflait qu'on pouvait faire confiance à l'animal parlant.

Tout était si déroutant et compliqué depuis qu'il était apparut.

Il secoua la tête et changea de position dans l'alcôve où il s'était caché. Un rideau de velours rouge recouvrait l'endroit, il était à l'abri des regards. En parlant et en espionnant les serviteurs, il avait fini par découvrir que la réunion des Vardens et des membres du gouvernement surdan se tenait dans la salle qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre que tout ce beau monde soit entré pour aller coller son oreille. C'était simple, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de faire autrement.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent. Galaad s'endormait et mourrait de chaud derrière son rideau de velours. Quand commencerait cette fichue réunion ? Il devait y en avoir une par jour. Celle d'aujourd'hui était-elle déjà passée ? Normalement non, sinon il en aurait entendu parler. Il se plaça de sorte à s'appuyer sur son autre épaule. Il commençait à avoir des crampes et des courbatures. Et il avait faim aussi.

Des bruits de pas réguliers et lourds. Galaad se redressa en faisant attention à ce que le rideau ne bouge pas. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir. Une dizaine de soldats en formation arpentaient les dalles blanches, suivis par une vingtaine de personnes. Les premiers étaient un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui discutaient fébrilement avec une jeune femme noire qui écoutait solennellement. Derrière, des hommes et des femmes de tous âges qui restaient silencieux, écoutaient ce qui se passait devant ou chuchotaient entre eux. Une étrange petite fille qui souriait terminait ce cortège. Son sourire était froid et cynique, pas celui d'une enfant. Galaad en frissonna.

La tête des armées résistantes était enfin devant lui. Il les regarda défiler et entrer dans la salle qu'il surveiller. Il espérait que les soldats seront tous à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, il y avait des chances que ce soit le contraire. Il aurait dû y penser. Ils faisaient surveiller la porte pour éviter les espions comme lui. Quel idiot !

Impuissant, il suivit des yeux les membres des gouvernements entrer un à un dans la salle. Étonné, il vit les gardes les suivre et fermer étroitement la porte derrière eux. Quelle imprudence ! Quelle aubaine ! Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que la porte ne soit pas trop épaisse. Il attendit quelques temps. Regarda les deux extrémités du couloir. Personne ne venait. L'occasion qu'il attendait se présentait enfin. Il ne se serait pas donné tout ce mal pour rien.

Doucement, il s'extirpa de l'alcôve. Il glissa sur les dalles bien lisses jusqu'à la porte dans le silence le plus complet. Il vérifia à nouveau le couloir toujours désert. Puis plaqua son oreille contre la paroi. Il se concentra sur les voix qui lui parvenaient étouffées et peu claires. Il ne parvenait pas à tout saisir, mais certains mots ou phrases ressortaient. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la conversation, n'en suivant que le tiers, voir moins. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait saisir, il était sujet d'organiser une attaque contre la capitale. Il entendit de temps en temps parler de l'autre dragonnier, Eragon. Apparemment, on se plaignait de lui. De son absence. Avait-il quitté le Surda ?

Il se figea. Il sentait un souffle sur sa nuque. Quelqu'un était juste derrière lui. Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter pour reprendre à toute vitesse. Ne sachant que faire, il ne bougea pas, la respiration rapide.

-Je suppose que lorsque tu parles seul, quelqu'un t'entend, fit une voix froide près de son oreille.

_Eragon_. Il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui le surprenne bien entendu. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tomber sur un petit serviteur terrifié ?

Doucement, les sens en éveil et la gorge serrée, Galaad se releva et fit lentement face au dragonnier. Il le regardait, le visage de marbre, le regard menaçant. Sa main gauche était sur le pommeau de son épée. La droite était illuminée de bleue. Galaad sentit l'angoisse l'étreindre. Il était vraiment très mal parti. Comment allait-il sortir de ce guêpier ?

-Je crois qu'on va avoir une petite discussion, toi et moi. Et aussi avec les Vardens et les soldats du roi Orrin. Qui t'envoie ? Galbatorix, je suppose.

Galaad prit une inspiration. Vu où il en était, autant jouer franc jeu.

-Disons que c'est une autre personne qui agit, elle, sous les ordres de Galbatorix.

-Le résultat reste le même.

-Ça dépend du point de vue. C'était plus humiliant de recevoir les ordres de cette personne plutôt que de Galbatorix, mais moins douloureux.

-D'après ce qu'on m'a dit sur lui, j'imagine.

Le regard d'Eragon fixait celui de Galaad. Au fond de lui, ce dernier sentait Nuallan protéger son esprit. Une fois de plus, Eragon échoua à pénétrer ses pensées. Il en parut contrarié. Galaad retint un sourire de triomphe. Le dragonnier leva sa main, à présent recouverte d'une lueur bleue. Sa Gedwëy ignasia scintillaient. Il allait lui jeter un sort. Et Galaad n'avait pas envie d'attendre pour savoir ce qu'il allait subir.

Il se baissa soudainement, évitant le sort. Plongeant sa main à sa ceinture, il se saisit d'un poignard et l'enfonça dans le ventre d'Eragon. Ce dernier, le souffle coupé, ne put émir de plainte, mais il se plia. Galaad enleva son arme de sa victime, se releva et fila. Il avait atteint l'étage d'en dessous quand il entendit Eragon appeler la garde. Il était assez loin pour se cacher ou se mêler à d'autres groupes. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

*******************

Le soir tombait. Et Galaad n'était toujours pas parvenu à quitter ce maudit château. Le dragon bleu était toujours devant les portes. Il était sûr qu'Eragon lui avait demandé de les surveiller, afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Murtagh l'attendait déjà sûrement. Il allait encore recevoir des réprimandes en bonne et dû forme. Ça pour lui passer des savons il était doué.

Galaad se mêla à la foule de serviteurs et de nobles dans un couloir bondé. Il devait y avoir un quelconque événement dans une salle à côté, comme un bal, pour que trois quart du château se retrouve ici. Au moins, ici, il pouvait errer discrètement. Il était prêt à parier que l'autre dragonnier était à ses trousses. Le vroengardois préférait éviter de penser à ce que les Vardens lui feraient s'ils l'attrapaient.

Un brouhaha assourdissant l'entourait. Les gens s'interpellaient, les groupes parlaient à voix haute pour se faire entendre. Les serviteurs, portant des plateaux ou rien, se faufilaient, incognitos et silencieux, au milieu des membres de la cour. Le soldats semblaient surveiller étroitement la foule, bien qu'en réalité ils ne pouvaient rien voir dans cette cohue.

Galaad gardait le profil bas et n'engageait la conversation avec personne. La discrétion était de mise plus que jamais. Il sursauta. Quelque chose lui avait frôlé la jambes. Il se baissa. Plus rien. Il chercha à terre aux alentours. Il entraperçue une queue noire de chat. Le chat-garou certainement. Il pria pour qu'il se taise sur son identité. Il le suivit du regard. L'animal bifurqua brusquement. Galaad se glissa vers le mur droit, là où la créature se dirigea. Il regarda autour de lui, histoire de comprendre pourquoi elle avait changé si soudainement de direction. Il sentit une vague glacée déferlée sur lui. Eragon se tenait devant une fenêtre, immobile, suivant aussi le chat des yeux qui se dirigeait à pas vifs vers lui.

« Non, non. » souffla l'esprit paniqué de Galaad.

Il devait l'arrêter. Mais impossible de le faire sans que le dragonnier le voit et il avait déjà des lourds soupçons. Il devait fuir maintenant tant que le chat occupait Eragon. Doucement, il réintégra la foule et prit la direction du hall d'entrée. Tant pis pour le dragon, il devait partir le plus vite possible s'il ne voulait pas connaître les geôles d'Aberon.

Régulièrement, il se retourna pour voir où en était le chat-garou. Il était assis devant le dragonnier. Tous deux s'observaient droit dans les yeux. Ils discutaient. Galaad accéléra ses pas. Le visage d'Eragon se figea et ses yeux parcoururent la foule, alertes. Galaad rentra la tête dans les épaules et poursuivit sa route. Si son ennemi le repérait dans la cohue, il n'aurait pas de chance. Eragon se figea et s'élança soudain. Galaad n'avait pas de chance. Au revoir discrétion. À son tour, il se mit à courir. Il bouscula ceux qui se mettaient au travers de son chemin sans ménagement. Derrière lui, à plusieurs mètres, Eragon faisait de même. Il tentait de demander l'aide de la foule, mais celle-ci n'entendait pas sa voix.

Les escaliers. Galaad dut ralentir pour ne pas les dégringoler. Il s'appuyait sur la rampe pour consolider son équilibre précaire. Il s'arrêta soudain. Se retourna. Eragon n'avait pas encore atteint les marches. Il observa la rampe bien lisse. Puis décida que son idée était bonne. Il monta sur la rampe en bois et se laissa glisser. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée et fut éjecter à terre. Il se releva aussitôt et s'élança vers la porte principale juste en face de lui. Il entendit vaguement l'autre dragonnier descendre les marches derrière lui. Il atteignit les jardins qu'il traversa devant les yeux ébahis des gardes présents.

Soudain, un éclair bleu frôla son épaule et le jeta à terre. Essoufflé, Eragon se tenait sur le porche, la main levée, sa paume brillante. Galaad plongea la main dans sa botte et retira un petit couteau. Il le jeta de toutes ses forces sur Eragon. Ce dernier ne le vit pas venir et le reçut dans la cuisse. Il se plia de douleur et commença à arracher l'arme de sa chair en grimaçant. Galaad en profita et se releva. Il devait sortir d'ici. C'était son seul objectif. Il jeta à bas de sa monture un cavalier rentrant de promenade et vola le cheval. Il l'élança vers la porte. Il entendit le hurlement d'un dragon et fit accélérer l'étalon. La pauvre bête n'était plus tout à fait fraiche, mais obéit sans protester. Ils quittèrent la château, s'engouffrant dans les rues étroites d'Aberon.

Le dragon poussa un nouveau cri. Eragon et sa bête devaient le poursuivre.

Il devait à présent atteindre la frontière entier. Murtagh, Nuallan et Thorn l'attendaient et pourraient sûrement le protéger contre le dragonnier ennemi et son dragon. Il allait sûrement devoir se cacher quelque part le temps que ses poursuivants perdent sa trace. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, sinon ils allaient le rattraper dans très peu de temps.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Blessure en Vers

La nuit était tombée sur le Surda. Galaad avait enfin réussi à quitter Aberon et galopait en direction de la frontière. Il n'avait pas revu de trace de ses poursuivants, mais il était probable qu'ils l'attendaient près des fortifications. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait quitter ce maudit pays avant l'aube.

Après une après-midi de repos bien mérité – même si ça avait eu lieu dans les catacombes d'Aberon – le cheval avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité et sa rapidité. Le ciel ne s'était pas encore éclairci que la frontière était en vue. Par contre, aucun dragon ne l'était en vue. Eragon se cachait-il ou n'avait-il pas eu la présence d'esprit de se dire que Galaad chercherait à tous prix à quitter le Surda ?

Galaad n'avait pas le temps d'escalader comme la dernière fois les remparts, surtout qu'il comptait garder sa monture cette fois. Il allait devoir combattre les gardes à la porte principale et fuir avant que les archets sur le chemin de ronde ne le transforment en porc-épic. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, il n'avait pas d'arc. Pourtant cela lui aurait été très utile. Il aurait pu descendre les soldats à distance, plutôt que de devoir les affronter à l'épée. Il allait devoir faire avec le peu qu'il avait. Il accéléra tout en dégainant sa lame. Plus il serait rapide, moins de risque il prendrait.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le galop du cheval, les gardes se retournèrent. Voyant le cavalier arriver, ils se mirent en position. Leur supérieur s'avança de quelques pas et tendit le bras en criant « halte ». Mais de halte, il n'en eut point. Galaad arriva sur eux à toute vitesse, renversant le pauvre officier qui fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Les soldats s'agenouillèrent aussitôt en brandissant leur lance. La porte derrière eux était fermée. Même s'il sautait par dessus les gardes, Galaad ne pouvait espérer s'échapper. Il s'arrêta donc en catastrophe à quelques centimètres des pointes.

Sans laisser le temps aux hommes de se relever et de dégainer, le vroengardois sortit ses épées. Il parvint à trancher les manches en bois des lances. À présent, les soldats seront obligés d'approcher pour le combattre. Ce qui lui donnait l'avantage car grâce au cheval il était surélevé par rapport aux autres. Et à un contre trois, il en avait bien besoin de quelques avantages. Tandis que les surdans se relevèrent et sortirent leurs lames, il en profita pour repérer le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. Grâce à une rembarrée de sa monture, il évita de justesse un coup d'épée. Il para une seconde tentative et voulut frapper l'homme qui l'attaquait. Il ne parvint qu'à érafler son écu. De sa deuxième épée, il fit reculer les deux autres grâce à de larges moulinets. Il était déjà essoufflé. Finalement, le combat ne durerait peut-être aussi longtemps qu'il ne l'avait espéré et pas en sa faveur. Il fit ruer son cheval en tentant ainsi d'éloigner ses adversaires. Deux se poussèrent contre la murailles à l'abri des lourds sabots. Le dernier tenta de s'approcher de la bête dans le but de la tuer ou de faire tomber son cavalier à terre. Il calcula mal son coup l'étalon lui défonça sans effort le crâne.

« Un de moins » pensa Galaad en se tournant vers les deux derniers.

L'un d'eux regarda autour de lui, cherchant visiblement des renforts. Galaad lui envoya l'une de ses épées dans la gorge juste à temps : il avait ouvert la bouche pour appeler les gardes du chemin de ronde. Le dernier survivant se jeta sur Galaad et le toucha aux côtes. Le blessure était superficielle, mais saignait et surtout était douloureuse. Elle ralentissait Galaad. Il serra les dents et engageant le fer avec l'ennemi restant. Chacun paraît les coups de l'autre. Le Parjure se fatiguait rapidement. S'il ne tenait pas la cadence, il allait finir embroché. Il ne pouvait pas gagner à la loyale. En ce cas, il serait déloyal.

Il se laissa soudainement tomber de sa monture. La lame du soldat frappa le vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de se baisser que Galaad leva son arme et l'enfonça dans son ventre. L'homme resta un moment immobile, le souffle coupé. Puis un horrible gargouillis sortit de sa gorge tandis son corps s'affaissait sur l'épée.

Avec des gestes imprécis dû à sa fatigue, Galaad le repoussa, libérant son arme. Précipitamment, il se jeta sur le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. Il abaissa de toutes ses forces le levier. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Le bruit allait avertir les gardes d'en haut. Il devait fuir maintenant. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau, sauta sur son cheval et s'élança. Il ne pouvait pas perdre du précieux temps en retournant en arrière chercher sa seconde épée. Il franchit donc la frontière à toute vitesse.

Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en était sorti. Il avait soufflé trop tôt. Les gardes du chemin de ronde venaient de le remarquer. Il entendit sans comprendre des ordres. Très vite, une nuée de flèches s'abattit autour de lui. Il talonna son cheval qui ne pouvait accélérer plus. Une flèche lui frôla la nuque. Il se baissa, regrettant l'absence de bouclier. Les projectiles cessèrent. Il se permit de se redresser légèrement pour jeter un coup d'oeil derrière. Apparemment, ils préparaient une seconde attaque. Galaad encouragea sa bête à maintenir son allure. Il devait s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Il aurait peut-être moins de chance lors de la deuxième vague.

Le sifflement des flèches retentit dans son dos. Ça avait recommencé. Il ne vit plus beaucoup de flèches le dépasser ou arriver à a hauteur. Il était trop loin pour beaucoup d'archers. Il esquissa un sourire.

-Allez, encore un petit effort, encouragea t-il le cheval.

Il arrêta là ses encouragements, car une douleur aigüe lui coupa le souffle. Elle venait de son épaule droite. Il avait été touché. Il s'effondra sur sa monture. Il sentit vaguement son sang couler. Le cheval, indifférent à la blessure de son cavalier, poursuivit sa course en ligne droite.

Les gardes du chemin de ronde rangèrent leurs arcs. Le fugitif était trop loin à présent. Mais apparemment, il était blessé. Il ne serait pas difficile à retrouver.

Le soleil se levait péniblement. Galaad restait avachi sur le cheval, le visage enfoui dans la crinière. Sa blessure lui volait toutes ses forces. Il n'avait plus aucune sensation dans le bras droit, mais chaque mouvement lui était atrocement douloureux. Sentant la chaleur du soleil sur sa tête, il la redressa péniblement et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Une plaine déserte. Où était-il ? S'était-il perdu ?

Soudain, une ombre gigantesque l'enveloppa. Sur le sol, il distinguait clairement les formes des ailes et du long cou. Un dragon ! Eragon l'avait-il poursuivi et retrouvé ? Si c'était le cas, il était fichu. Il n'était pas en état de se battre ou de tenter une fuite. Et où se cacherait-il ?

« C'est moi » fit la voix de Nuallan au fond de son esprit.

Soupirant de soulagement, Galaad guida comme il put le cheval derrière Nuallan. Il le ramenait là où campaient Murtagh et Thorn. Il espérait que Murtagh lui ferait des reproches après l'avoir soigné. Il ignora combien de temps, il leur fallut pour atteindre le bivouac. Galaad avait perdu la notion du temps. Cependant, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand il aperçut les silhouettes sombres du Parjure et de son dragon. Le cheval, épuisé, se contentait de marcher tranquillement. Ce fut lentement qu'ils arrivèrent.

Galaad vit Murtagh se lever aussitôt à sa vue. Ce dernier s'approcha à grands pas. Il examina rapidement du regard le vroengardois et siffla entre ses dents.

-Non seulement tu es en retard, mais en plus tu t'es fait prendre. Comme espion, tu es désespérant. Descends de là.

Galaad gémit. Même lorsqu'il arrivait blessé et en sang à moitié avachi sur sa monture, Murtagh trouvait des critiques à lui lancer. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre qu'il soit sur pieds à nouveau pour les réprimandes ? Quel manque de savoir-vivre !

Il tenta de se relever avant que l'autre ne s'impatiente, mais le simple fait de bouger lui était insupportable. Il retint un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur sa selle. Murtagh poussa un soupir et passa son bras sous ses épaules. Doucement, il le fit glisser du cheval. L'animal ne réagit pas, trop occupé à brouter l'herbe rase à ses sabots.

Pendant ce temps, Nuallan tournait en rond au dessus du campement, préparant son atterrissage. Thorn le suivait du regard, amusé. Enfin, le dragon vert entama sa descente. Il perdit petit à petit de l'altitude et toucha le sol. Il voulut freiner, mais sa vitesse était trop grande. Il glissa, formant de larges et profondes trainées dans l'herbe pendant une dizaine de mètres. Enfin, il s'arrêta. Surpris, Nuallan bascula en avant. Furieux et honteux, il se releva. Thorn se tut, mais ses yeux trop brillants disaient tout.

Plus loin, Murtagh traînait son fardeau jusqu'au feu éteint à quelques mètres de lui, là où reposaient ses affaires. Pendant tout le chemin, Galaad gémit, se plaignit, cria, bref exprima sa douleur plus ou moins convaincante.

-Mais tu vas la fermer ? grogna Murtagh, énervé par ce vacarme. Tu n'es pas à l'agonie que je sache.

Galaad se redressa.

-Pas à l'agonie ? Je ne vois pas ce qui te faut de plus. Je suis blessé et je perds une énorme quantité de sang. J'ai même encore la flèche dans l'épaule.

-Tu saignes pas tant que ça puisque la flèche empêche l'hémorragie, répliqua le jeune homme. Tiens-toi tranquille cinq minutes.

Il se pencha et, d'un coup sec, arracha la flèche. Aussitôt, Galaad hurla à s'en casser la voix.

-La ferme ! Par tous les dieux, la ferme ! s'écria Murtagh, tentant de recouvrir les cris de son camarade. Arrête de hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge ! Et comment ça t'ait arrivé tout ça ? Et parle correctement surtout. Pas de cris ou autres choses dans ce genre.

Galaad se tut et renifla. Il allait parler correctement donc. Il prit une inspiration et lança sur un ton de mauvais comédien tragique.

-Vaines précautions ! Cruelle destinée ! J'ai revu l'ennemi que j'avais éloigné. Ma blessure trop vite aussitôt a saigné.

Les yeux de Murtagh s'agrandirent, comme sous le choc. Doucement, il se releva, le visage pâle.

-Quoi ? C'était trop compliqué pour toi ? cracha Galaad. Viens me soigner.

La mâchoire de Murtagh se contracta. Il inspira profondément et lança d'une voix semblant contenir sa rage :

-« Ce n'est plus une ardeur dans mes veines cachées :

C'est Vénus tout entière à sa proie attachée.

J'ai conçu pour mon crime une juste terreur ;

J'ai pris la vie en haine, et ma flamme en horreur. »

Il se tut, les yeux étincelants de colère. Galaad esquissa un sourire coupable et souffla :

-Ah, toi aussi, tu connais.

-_Phèdre_ n'a pas été mise en scène depuis plus de cinquante ans. La seule façon de la connaître,c 'est de la lire. Et la seule façon de la connaître par coeur est de l'avoir lu et relu.

Le vroengardois déglutit.

-Possible.

-Tu sais lire, connard ! Et je m'arrachais les cheveux à essayer de t'apprendre l'alphabet !

-Correction, intervint Galaad. Avant je ne savais pas lire. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est grâce à tes talents de pédagogue que je peux maintenant.

Murtagh semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Tu peux me soigner ? supplia Galaad, espérant en même temps changer de sujet de conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne sais pas faire de magie ? demanda Murtagh en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Moi. J'ai même pas essayé. Les livres étaient trop barbants. Je préfère les romans et les pièces de théâtre. Surtout quand tout le monde meurt à la fin.

-Je me demande ce qui me retient de mettre la raclée de ta vie.

-Tu ne frapperais jamais un homme blessé et sans défense. Tu es bien trop intègre.

-Qui t'as dit que j'étais intègre ? Et d'où tu connais ce mot ?

-J'ai beaucoup lu. Il fallait bien que j'occupe mes journées.

-Là, tu vas l'avoir ta raclée. Je te soignerai après.

Il leva le bras, menaçant. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement lorsque Thorn poussa un rugissement. Galaad qui avait fermé les yeux les rouvrit. Murtagh s'était redressé, se désintéressant complètement de lui, en pleine conversation avec son dragon. Le vroengardois le vit se tendre. Finalement, Murtagh se tourna à nouveau vers lui, toute colère évanouie.

-Eragon et Saphira arrivent. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

Rapidement, Murtagh soigna Galaad. Quelques sorts plus tard, seules des courbatures restaient comme ultimes traces de ses blessures. Le Parjure se remit sur pieds. Thorn atterrit élégamment à ses côtés. Nuallan arriva en marchant près du groupe. Murtagh sauta en selle et le dragon écarlate s'envola. Nuallan et Galaad échangèrent un regard.

« Nous aussi, on doit voler ? » demanda Nuallan.

À cet instant, Murtagh leur ordonna de le rejoindre.

-Tu veux vraiment me revoir en train de voler ? cria Galaad. Il est hors de question que je remonte sur Nuallan.

-Comme tu voudras ! lança le fils de Morzan. Combattez un dragon au sol en ce cas.

En parlant de dragon, Galaad pouvait voir celui d'Eragon arriver. Il était plus gros que Nuallan et Thorn. Quant à son dragonnier, il connaissait la magie. Le vroengardois regrettait de ne pas l'avoir apprise. De plus, Nuallan ne crachait toujours pas de feu. Il espérait que Murtagh et Thorn se suffiront à eux-mêmes. S'il pouvait éviter le combat, ce serait parfait. En plus, il était encore épuisé de sa fuite du Surda.

Trop rapidement à son goût, le dragon bleu arriva au dessus de sa tête, face à Thorn. Il s'attendait à ce que le combat commence, mais il n'en fut rien. Apparemment, Murtagh et Eragon discutaient. Après avoir passé son temps à le critiquer sous toutes les coutures, il pactisait avec l'ennemi celui-là. Il ne manquait pas d'air ! De là où il était, Galaad ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Nuallan préférait rester à terre, le plus loin possible de la grande dragonne.

Pendant ce temps, Eragon et Murtagh s'observaient sans rien dire, attendant que l'autre attaque le premier. Le silence se poursuit et s'alourdit. Finalement, Eragon se décida à briser la glace.

-Je vois que le dernier œuf a éclot. En faveur de Galbatorix à nouveau.

-Galaad est plus un poids qu'un avantage si tu veux mon avis.

Ils se turent à nouveau. Murtagh se racla la gorge et lança :

-Quel discours naïf et plein d'espoir vas-tu me réciter aujourd'hui, mon frère ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te réciter quoique ce soit.

Un rictus tordit les traits de Murtagh.

-Laisse-moi en douter.

-Murtagh, es-tu heureux comme tu es ?

Pas de réponse. Seule la crispation dans la pose du Parjure indiquait qu'il avait entendu.

-Il y a sûrement un moyen de te sortir de là, Murtagh. Les elfes peuvent nous aider et te libérer.

Le brun le coupa en laissant échapper une exclamation de mépris mêlé de lassitude.

-Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Je ne crois guère que les elfes s'inquiètent de mon sort. Ils préfèrent sans doute me voir mort que libéré de quelques serments.

-Murtagh, laisse-moi m'expliquer...

-C'est inutile. Je suis pris au piège et il n'y a pas d'issu. Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à affronter la réalité ? Quoi que je fasse, Galbatorix m'asservira toujours. Même si par miracle, je parviens à m'extraire de ses griffes, il me retrouvera bien vite. Comme la dernière fois où je m'étais enfui. Et ce n'était même pas après moi qu'il en avait.

-Tu es tellement négatif, observa Eragon. Je ne peux pas croire que tout espoir ait disparu de toi. On ne peut vivre sans espoir.

-J'en suis pourtant la preuve vivante, ricana Murtagh, la bouche plissée de travers comme s'il réprimait une grimace de souffrance.

-Justement. L'es-tu vivant ?

-Je respire et mon coeur bat. Que te faut-il de plus ? C'est déjà bien que Galbatorix m'accorde ce privilège. Celui de vivre et en plein air comme tu peux le constater.

-Parce que pour toi c'est un privilège ?

-Il aurait pu m'enfermer.

-De vivre sous sa coupe ?

-Non.

-D'être sous sa coupe ?

Murtagh laissa un blanc s'installer. Ses yeux semblaient terriblement vides, mais une maigre lueur y brilla avant de s'éteindre. Il déglutit difficilement, le regard fixe. Après une courte inspiration, il murmura, la voix cassée :

-Les deux. Mais que pourrais-je avoir de plus ?

-Alors, selon toi, il n'y a pas d'espoir. La seule issue est la mort de l'un de nous ?

Murtagh resta silencieux un long moment. Il parut une éternité à Eragon.

-Oui.

Lentement, il sortit Zar'roc de son fourreau. Il l'observa brièvement avant de relever les yeux vers son frère.

-Empoigne ta lame et battons-nous. À moins que tu es quelque chose à ajouter.

-Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. J'ai compris.

Et Eragon obéit à l'ordre de son aîné.

_Alors, les vers récités par Galaad puis par Murtagh sont tiré de _Phèdre _de Racine. Plus précisément de la tirade de Phèdre durant l'acte I scène III, vers 301 à 308. Des restes de mon bac L. Que je lis encore bien volontièrement. _


	13. Chapitre 12 : Douleurs de Feu

Murtagh et Eragon se regardaient droit dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre attaque le premier. Enfin, Thorn hurla et s'élança sur Saphira. Le duel commençait. Eragon esquissa un sourire. C'était toujours eux qui se décidaient à attaquer. Il lui suffisait de se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'épuisent. Leur rôle à Saphira et à lui était plus simple.

Juste avant que le dragon rouge ne la percute, la dragonne remonta en chandelle, l'évitant habilement avant de redescendre à sa hauteur en formant un demi-cercle. Lorsque Thorn se retourna après avoir raté son attaque, il était de nouveau face à la femelle qui attendaient patiemment le second assaut.

Les doigts de Murtagh frôlèrent les épines dorsales de sa monture. Thorn s'immobilisa. Saphira était plus rapide et plus agile. Le Parjure lui faisait signe de se calmer. Il ne l'aurait pas ainsi. Seule la force était à son avantage. Il devait la contraindre à rester en place, à se battre coude à coude. S'il retentait de l'attaquer en vol, il la raterait et s'épuiserait. C'était ça qu'elle et son dragonnier voulaient.

Saphira cracha un, puissant jet de flamme qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à éviter. Elle voulait les pousser à fondre sur elle de nouveau.

L'idéal pour Murtagh serait de combattre Eragon au sol. Thorn n'aurait qu'à retenir Saphira le temps qu'il le maitrise. Il aurait besoin de Nuallan et de Galaad. Mais ce dernier refusait de remonter à dragon. Nuallan suffirait pour déstabiliser la dragonne bleue. Galaad pourrait lui prêtait main forte une fois au sol. Mais fallait-il déjà toucher terre.

« Thorn, appelle Nuallan. » fit Murtagh.

Les deux dragons, tels deux fauves, se tournaient autour, attendant la prochaine offensive.

« Il arrive » souffla Thorn.

Le dragon rouge cracha à son tour du feu, forçant ses adversaires à s'éloigner. Murtagh profita de ce laps de temps pour se retourner. La silhouette émeraude de Nuallan arrivait rapidement vers eux.

À tire d'aile, Saphira se replaça devant Thorn. Mais, à présent, c'était deux dragons qu'elle avait face à elle. Nuallan, légèrement essoufflé, venait d'arriver. Eragon cilla devant cet adversaire inattendu.

« Évidemment, pensa t-il, j'ai été idiot de croire que je ne croiserais pas à nouveau le nouveau dragonnier. Même si là, ce n'est que son dragon. »

« Fais attention, Eragon. On ignore où est le second Parjure justement. Il prépare sûrement une embuscade. Ou autre piège. Gardons les yeux et les oreilles biens ouverts. »

« S'il nous tend un piège, il ne doit pas être loin. Mais nous pouvons nous éloigner. Nous serons beaucoup plus rapides. Nous pouvons choisir le terrain au lieu de jouer sur le leur. »

« Bonne idée. On se sauve alors. »

Soudain, Saphira vira de bord et se précipita vers l'est. Très vite, elle devint un point noir aux yeux de ses ennemis.

-Vite suivons-les ! On peut pas se permettre de les perdre, s'écria Murtagh. Nuallan, dis à Galaad de nous suivre à cheval.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Les deux dragons s'élancèrent à la poursuite de la femelle. Les Plaines Brûlantes disparaissaient progressivement sous leurs yeux pour laisser place à l'immensité du lac Tüdosten.

À terre, Galaad suivait avec difficulté les dragons. Il avait pris le cheval de Murtagh, plus frais que le sien. De là où il était, le vroengardois avait l'impression que les grands reptiles n'étaient que des traces colorés dans le ciel qui filaient telles des étoiles filantes. À coups de talons, il tenta de pousser sa monture à accélérer, mais celle-ci semblait à sa vitesse maximale.

-Mais où vont-ils comme ça ? Ils pouvaient pas se battre sur place ? Les Plaines Brûlantes sont pas assez grandes pour leurs égos ? grommelait Galaad qui aurait bien voulu se reposer après sa fuite du Surda.

Soudain, les dragons accélèrent et devinrent de simples points à l'horizon avant de disparaître. Galaad arrêta le cheval brusquement, consterné. La pauvre bête, essoufflée, en profita pour se pencher au dessus d'une flaque d'eau et boire.

-En plus, ils ne m'attendent pas. Je me demande pourquoi je me donne tout ce mal, alors que je ne veux pas participer. Je sens que ça va mal finir tout ça.

Les dragons volaient pendant ce temps au dessus du grand lac Tüdosten. Sur un geste de Murtagh, Nuallan attaqua Saphira. Celle-ci voulut le frapper d'un bon coup de patte, mais il l'évita facilement. Il en profita pour mordre l'aile de la dragonne. Il ne lâcha que lorsque l'épée acérée d'Eragon lui frôla le museau. Mais il les avait assez longtemps occupés pour que Thorn fonce sur eux, percutant violemment leurs deux adversaires. Il cracha ensuite du feu. Eragon parvint à se protéger de justesse ainsi que sa dragonne grâce à sa magie. Nuallan profita du moment pour attaquer de revers. Saphira se retourna à temps et griffa profondément le dragonneau au flan. Celui-ci grogna de douleur et de colère avant de mordre de toutes ses forces la cheville de son ennemie. Elle parvint très vite à s'en débarrasser, mais les dents avaient tranché les ligaments. Pour le moment ce n'était pas important car elle volait, mais ça l'handicaperait s'ils devaient descendre sur terre.

Galaad était enfin arrivé à son tour sur les rives de Tüdosten. Il descendit de cheval et l'attacha à un rocher non loin. Entouré de falaises plus ou moins importantes, le lac n'en manquait.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et suivit comme il put le combat de titans à plusieurs mètres du sol. Heureusement que les couleurs des dragons étaient vives et très différentes, il pouvait ainsi les distinguer sans problème. En ce moment, Nuallan harcelait Saphira à coups de griffes et de dents. Tandis que Thorn profitait de la moindre occasion pour s'approcher, donnant la possibilité aux dragonniers de croiser le fer. Mais rapidement le dragon rouge s'éloignait pour ne pas mettre en danger Murtagh, laissant à Nuallan le soin d'affaiblir la dragonne.

Soudain, Saphira délaissa le plus jeune et fonça sur Thorn. Elle l'atteignit en plein estomac ce qui lui coupa le souffle et l'étourdit légèrement. Profitant de ce bref état de faiblesse, elle le frappa avec sa queue. Thorn fut projeté sur une falaise derrière lui. Il se retourna comme il put, mais son flan s'écrasa contre les roches. Au moins, son dragonnier n'avait rien. Les côtes douloureuses, il voulut se relever, mais une avalanche de pierres plut sur lui. Il se recroquevilla pour s'éviter les blessures graves. Très vite, il fut enseveli. Les roches se mirent à trembler peu de temps après annonçant que Thorn se débattait pour quitter au plus vite sa prison. À cette vue, Eragon en fut soulagé. Murtagh n'avait pas été tué dans l'éboulement.

Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée car le second dragon se jeta sur Saphira et l'agrippa à la gorge. Les dents enfoncées dans la chair, les membres enroulés autour du cou. La dragonne se débattit, tenta de le griffer, mais le petit reptile vert tenait bon. Il semblait déterminé à ne pas la lâcher.

Eragon se leva et empoigna son arme. Il planta son épée dans l'aile de Nuallan. Ce dernier hurla et lâcha prise. Il s'écarta vivement, évitant habilement un coup de patte vengeur. Cependant, son aile lui faisait atrocement mal. La membrane était percée et le ralentissait.

La dragonne bleue ouvrit la gueule. Nuallan se laissa tomber comme une pierre, évitant les flammes de Saphira. Celle-ci descendit en flèche pour le poursuivre. Cracher à nouveau son feu ne servirait à rien. Il était assez éloigné pour l'éviter sans problème. Elle devait le rattraper et surtout l'immobiliser. Il était trop remuant.

Nuallan remonta en chandelle à temps pour ne pas toucher le sol. Se voyant poursuivi, le dragon vert accéléra autant que son aile meurtrie lui permettait. Une falaise abrupte lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter. Au dernier moment, il remonta en chandelle. Ses pattes frôlèrent la roche. La dragonne bleue, elle, réussit à ralentir puis à faire demi-tour. Elle percuta Nuallan de toutes ses forces. Sonné, le jeune dragon ne put riposter. Saphira en profita et le frappa de nouveau. Inconscient, Nuallan perdit rapidement de l'altitude et tomba dans le lac, Tüdosten. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau sans réagir.

Enfin débarrassée du petit, Saphira se précipita vers Thorn qui était enfin parvenu à se dégager. Le dragon rouge, la gueule grande ouverte de rage, s'élançait tel une tempête prête à tout ravager sur son passage. Ses yeux couleur du vin étincelaient de rage. Lorsque les deux créatures de feu et d'air s'entrechoquèrent, le vacarme de leurs cris, de leurs attaques et de leurs coups résonnait dans la vallée. Les deux dragonniers au même sang se relevèrent sur leur monture, sortirent leur lame, prêt à s'affronter.

Plusieurs centaine de mètres en dessous, Galaad se précipitait vers le lac où avait été précipitait son compagnon d'âme. Il se laissa tomber sur la rive et scruta avec frénésie les profondeurs noires de Tüdosten. Rien ne bougeait dans les eaux. Affolé, craignant le pire, le vroengardois retira vivement sa cape pour qu'elle ne l'alourdisse pas et plongea dans l'eau glaciale. La différence soudaine de température lui coupa le souffle. Il remonta très vite à la surface, inspira au maximum et se laissa glisser sous l'eau. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Il regarda autour de lui, guettant un signe de Nuallan. Mais il ne vit rien. Pas même un poisson. En vérité, il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer ses propres mains. Manquant cruellement d'air, il se décida malgré lui à remonter à l'air libre. Il creva la surface et inspira comme s'il respirait pour la première fois de sa vie. Il sentit un mouvement dans l'eau. Il se figea, balaya le lac du regard.

-Nuallan ? murmura t-il avec espoir.

Le dragon ne pouvait être mort, sinon il l'aurait senti. Il vivait, il en était certain. Du moins s'il remontait rapidement. Au fond de lui, Galaad se demanda combien de temps un dragon pouvait retenir son souffle.

Une forte vague le frappa et ses pieds touchèrent une surface dure et glissante. Il voulut s'écarter, mais Nuallan sortit de l'eau, son dragonnier juché dans son cou.

« Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que j'allais mourir comme ça ? » demanda Nuallan, amusé.

« Bien sûr que non. C'était juste histoire d'éviter le combat. » renchérit Galaad.

Quelques coups de pattes plus tard et ils rejoignirent la terre ferme. Aussitôt Nuallan eut-il touché sol que Galaad s'empressa de faire de même. Tous deux se secouèrent comme des chiens, s'éclaboussant mutuellement. Galaad se tourna, encore plus trempé, vers son dragon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se jeta à terre en hurlant à Nuallan de l'imiter. Ce dernier obéit sans discuter, évitant Saphira qui fut projetée contre une falaise en face d'eux.

Sur la berge en face, Thorn se posa élégamment. Murtagh descendit de son dos et scruta les alentours à la recherche de son frère. Lorsque sa dragonne fut jetée à terre par Thorn, il avait sauté, évitant ainsi d'être écrasé sur les rochers.

Galaad se releva. Il se tourna vers Murtagh et aperçut le dragonnier ennemi s'agripper sur une autre rive.

-Murtagh, là ! s'exclama Galaad en pointant son doigts sur le fugitif.

Sans hésitation, Murtagh rejoignit alors son frère à pied, alors que Thorn remontait dans les airs.

Pendant ce temps, Saphira s'était relevée. Nuallan se jeta sur elle et l'attrapa à la gorge. D'un mouvement rotatoire, brusque et sec de la tête, elle s'en débarrassa en le balançant à une dizaine de mètres ; sur terre cette fois.

Refusant d'attendre qu'elle attaque à nouveau son dragon, Galaad saisit son épée et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui tournait le dos, surveillant étroitement Nuallan qui s'emmêlait les pattes dans sa queue. Le vroengardois en profita : il leva son arme et l'enfonça dans le dos de la créature d'azur. Saphira hurla. Elle se retourna et donna un puissant coup de queue à Galaad. Le dos du jeune homme frappa violemment la roche. Il gémit et se releva difficilement. Il était sûr d'avoir des muscles froissés au moins, ou au pire des côtes cassées. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. La dragonne s'était totalement désintéressée de Nuallan pour lui. Coincé entre elle et la falaise, Galaad leva son arme. Il sentait ses mains moites glisser sur le manche. Il resserra donc sa prise et s'élança. La lame coupa légèrement la joue de bête. Un coup de pattes l'atteignit au ventre et il s'effondra. Il saignait. Il jeta un couteau en direction de Saphira, espérant lui crever un œil. Mais elle ouvrit la gueule et cracha son feu. Le tourbillon de flammes bleues frappa le couteau qui fut stoppé dans sa course et fondu. Galaad voulut s'échapper, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. L'attaque enflammée de la dragonne le toucha et brûla la partie droite de son visage et de son buste.

Nuallan se tordit sur le sol en osmose avec son dragonnier, hurla avec lui, sombra avec lui dans l'inconscience et la douleur instance.

Murtagh lui venait de réussir à mettre son frère à terre et la patte avant de Thorn posée sur le thorax de celui-ci l'empêcher de se relever. Le Parjure n'avait plus qu'à l'attacher. Les cris des leurs coéquipiers leur fit tourner la tête. Ces hurlement leur faisait frémir l'échine. Ils étaient la personnification de la souffrance. Ils se turent. Trop vite et trop lentement à la fois. Murtagh, avec l'aide de la magie, lia les poings d'Eragon et le ballonna. Puis ils se précipitèrent aux côtés de Galaad et Nuallan qui gisaient inertes sur le sol.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Les Masques Tombent

-Waìse heill !

La main écarlate de Murtagh courra au dessus de la peau calcinée de Galaad. Mais, malgré ses pouvoirs, les brûlures restèrent toujours aussi vives et aussi importantes. Son second essai ne se montrait pas plus fructueux que le premier. La magie ne pouvait rien contre le feu d'un dragon.

En prenant Eragon en otage, le Parjure avait réussi à obliger Saphira à les suivre à Urû'baen. Ils allaient se mettre en route lorsque Nuallan et Galaad s'étaient réveillés. La douleur leur semblait insupportable. Alors pour qu'elle ne les tue pas, Murtagh avait endormi magiquement Galaad qui ne ressentait plus rien grâce à cette initiative. Nuallan, bien que très affaibli, ne souffrait plus par l'intermédiaire de Galaad et était resté conscient. Avec Thorn, il surveillait étroitement les deux prisonniers tandis que Murtagh tentait de soigner les plaies du vroengardois.

Préférant ne pas perdre de temps et limiter les risque, Murtagh avait décrété qu'ils partaient immédiatement vers la capitale. Il avait récupéré les chevaux. Il voyageait sur le dos du sien. Galaad lui avait été attaché sur le second. Dans un village, Murtagh était parvenu à acheter une petite carriole permettant de transporter plus facilement son compagnon. Les deux chevaux tiraient le véhicule, les deux hommes à l'intérieur.

Le dos douloureux d'être resté trop longtemps penché, le fils de Morzan se redressa. Sa magie ne pouvait rien pour Galaad. Il fouilla dans son sac, espérant que les onguents d'urgence qu'il avait emporté auraient un minimum d'effet. Il espérait au moins cicatriser les plaies et ainsi éteindre ou diminuer fortement la douleur.

Il dénicha une pommade contre les brûlures. Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Il l'appliqua doucement sur la joue droite de Galaad. Il grimaça de dégoût et de compassion quand il sentit la peau sèche et rugueuse sous ses doigts. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était aussi fragile que du vieux parchemin et qu'elle allait craquer de toutes parts s'il appuyait légèrement.

De longues minutes plus tard, la moitié de visage était badigeonnée de baume. Mais son bras et son flan droits étaient dans un état tout aussi alarmant. Avec délicatesse, il commença à retirer la chemise roussie du jeune homme. Le côté gauche fut aisé à enlever, mais les cloques et les plaies purulentes accrochaient au tissus. Après plusieurs tentatives pour décoller la peau du vêtement, Murtagh y renonça et d'un geste vif arracha l'habit. Heureusement que Galaad était profondément endormi sinon la douleur aurait pu le tuer. Il appliqua, les mains tremblantes, le reste de l'onguent sur les plaies qui lui semblaient de pire en pire. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et de voir si le produit allait faire ou pas effet. Si ça ne marchait pas, Galaad serait condamné. Ou alors Murtagh devrait le maintenir dans ce coma artificiel jusqu'à sa mort.

***********

Le voyage dura une semaine. Durant ces sept jours, Murtagh put voir les plaies de Galaad cicatriser. Certes, elles étaient toujours aussi visibles et sa peau s'effritait, mais elles ne s'aggraveraient plus. Il aurait pu le réveiller, la douleur devait disparaître avec la guérison. Cependant, il jugea préférable qu'il se réveille à l'abri dans sa chambre au château et sous l'œil d'un guérisseur professionnel. C'était plus prudent. Il ignorait comment l'ancien soldat réagirait.

La citadelle d'Urû'baen apparut durant la septième nuit. Sans discuter, les gardes ouvrirent la porte à Murtagh et aux autres. Très vite, ils arrivèrent au château.

Le Parjure stoppa dans la basse-cour. Il avait la gorge serrée. Il avait enfin accompli sa mission. Ce soir, il ne serait pas puni. Mais à quel prix ? Depuis sa victoire sur Eragon, il n'avait osé regarder son frère. Et dans quelques minutes, il serait entre les mains de Galbatorix. De la sueur froide lui coulait dans la nuque. Il fut reconnaissant à ses prisonniers de ne faire ni commentaire ni supplique. Il allait assez mal comme ça.

Sans qu'il ait besoin de prévenir quiconque, Murtagh vit les immenses portes du palais royal s'ouvrir. Une vingtaine de soldats se tenaient derrière, encadrant le roi en personne. Le fils de Morzan mourrait d'envie de crier, de fuir une bonne fois pour toute, mais resta immobile et silencieux. La partie était terminée. Ou n'était-ce que la première manche ?

Le visage d'Eragon était parfaitement neutre, comme de la pierre. Les yeux de Saphira étincelaient, mais elle ne dit mot. Un sourire satisfait fendit le visage de Galbatorix.

-Enfin ! souffla t-il. Comme quoi il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Du moment que cet espoir suit mes souhaits, bien sûr.

Il fit quelques pas en avant afin de se distinguer du groupe de soldats. Ses yeux sombres et durs croisèrent ceux vides de Murtagh. Il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'oeil à la silhouette immobile de Galaad. Il détourna le regard pour s'intéresser à Eragon et à Saphira. Il les observait comme on observe un trophée, comme un enfant contemple une friandise.

-Murtagh, emmène-les aux cachots. Deux cellules distinctes et éloignées. Aux fonds des oubliettes, il y a des cages assez grandes pour convenir à un dragon. Sinon, pour le reste, je pense que tu connais assez les souterrains.

Dans un mouvement de cape, il se retourna et repartit à l'intérieur, suivi par ses hommes. Murtagh baissa la tête et pénétra dans le hall. Thorn et Nuallan, accompagnés de force par Saphira et Eragon, lui emboitèrent le pas. Mené par la bride par le Parjure, les chevaux suivirent le cortège, Galaad gisant toujours inconscient dans la carriole.

Le Parjure appela des serviteurs et leur ordonna d'emmener Galaad dans sa chambre. Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Dès que les quatre hommes et le corps du vroengardois eurent disparut de sa vue dans les escaliers en colimaçons, il se détourna et se dirigea vers les sous-sols et donc les cachots. Ce qui devait être fait allait être fait.

**********

Le bruit sec et métallique des grilles résonnèrent lugubrement lorsque Murtagh claqua la porte du cachot. Eragon observa son frère boucler la serrure à l'aide d'une clé puis l'immuniser contre la magie. Au moins, il ne serait pas drogué. Il soupira. Il pouvait toujours communiquer avec Saphira, mais elle était tellement loin. Il ne l'avait pas vue se faire enfermer, mais il le savait quand même.

-Tu comptes encore m'ignorer longtemps comme ça ? demanda t-il soudain.

Murtagh releva la tête et regarda enfin son cadet.

-Quel intérêt aurais-je à ne pas le faire ? répliqua t-il.

-Ce n'est pas en fuyant ainsi la réalité que tu ne ressentiras aucun remord.

-Non, mais ça ne les empire pas.

-Tu pourrais ne pas en avoir du tout. Il y a sûrement un moyen...

-Pour que je te libère ? Non. Aurais-tu oublier mes serments ?

-Tu ramènes tout à tes serments, Murtagh. Tu pourrais les contourner. Tout se passe dans ta tête. Si tu parviens à trouver un moyen de faire ce qu'on t'interdit en te persuadant que tu fais autre chose ou que ça n'est pas interdit, tu pourrais retrouver une forme de liberté. Ou au moins me sortir de là.

-Parce que tu crois que tout est si simple ? Je l'ai déjà fait, Eragon. Lors de la bataille des Plaines Brûlantes. Ne t'ai-je pas laissé partir ? Suite à cet affront, Galbatorix a tout mis en œuvre pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Je ne peux plus lui désobéir malgré toute ma volonté.

-Mais as-tu seulement la volonté ? Ou te contentes-tu de résigner ? Tu ne te bas même pas !

-Comment peux-tu oser croire que je ne me suis pas battu ? hurla Murtagh en frappant les grilles. Penses-tu que j'en suis là volontairement ? Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu ne sais pas le nombre d'heures passées à subir les coups, à prononcer malgré moi, la bouche en sang, des mots qui me servent de chaînes ! Tu ne sais rien, Eragon ! Crois-moi : tu n'aurais pas fait mieux à ma place.

-Tu sembles croire que tout est déjà joué, mais c'est faux. Tout peut basculer du jour au lendemain. Ne sois pas aussi dépité et résolu à ton sort. C'est toi qui écrit ton destin, Murtagh. Si tu abandonnes aussi vite, tu perds le contrôle et tu te condamnes toi-même. N'accuse pas la malchance, le mauvais sort ou Galbatorix pour ton malheur.

-Abandonner aussi vite ? Toute ma fichue vie, je me suis battu. Depuis tout petit. J'ai même réussi à fuir à un moment pour me retrouver en prison finalement. J'ai résister des mois avant d'avouer à Galbatorix ce que je savais sur toi. Des mois sous la torture. J'ai passé ma vie derrière des barreaux qu'ils soient physiques ou non. J'ai tenté de m'y extraire toute ma vie et je n'ai pas cessé d'échouer et de resserrer ces barreaux. J'ai tout essayé, mais rien n'y fait. Alors, ne me dis pas que j'ai rapidement baissé les bras. Car c'est faux ! Mais il faut se résoudre quand la fatalité se montre trop forte.

-La fatalité ? répéta Eragon. Qu'est-ce que la fatalité ? Elle n'est pas vivante. C'est juste un mot qu'on donne à des faits qu'on pense ne pas contrôler. Si tu veux mon avis, mon frère, elle n'existe pas. C'est toi qui l'a crée. Ton défaitisme et ton manque de foi l'ont crée.

-Alors selon toi, je suis l'unique responsable de ce qui m'arrive ?

-Non, mais tu ne fais rien pour t'en dégager. Tu parles, tu te plains, mais c'est tout. Rien que des mots.

-Comment peux-tu me juger alors que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Tu n'es pas moi ! Ni omniscient ! Alors, ne crois pas savoir ! Tu ne sais fichtrement rien, Eragon ! Alors, la ferme ! Tu serais plus bas que moi si c'était toi que les Jumeaux avaient capturé à Tronjheim.

-Tu crois que je n'aurais pas su faire face ?

-Oui. Tu es trop faible. Tu aurais ployé. Je doute que tu y aurais survécu.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis trop gentil ? Je n'aurais pas pu tuer contrairement à toi ?

-Tuer pour ne pas être tué est le B.A.B.A de la survie. Ce que tu tu refuses de comprendre.

-Pour moi, tuer est grave. Pardonne-moi de donner de l'importance à une vie qui ne soit pas la mienne. Je ne tue que lorsque c'est nécessaire.

-C'est aussi mon cas, Eragon. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Seulement nous n'avons pas la même compréhension du mot « nécessaire ».

-J'ai l'impression que « nécessaire » est pour toi lorsque tu en as l'occasion. Tu te souviens du marchand d'esclaves aux Beors ?

-On ne va pas revenir dessus. Je pense que nous avons dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, soupira Murtagh.

-Je pense au contraire qu'il n'y ait pas de meilleur exemple pour illustrer nos différences. Sa mort n'était pas nécessaire pour notre survie. Il était seul et désarmé. Il n'était d'aucun danger pour nous.

-Je te l'ai dit qu'il nous aurait dénoncé et mené à notre piste.

-Pas forcément. Sans compter les autres marchands qui auraient pu faire de même.

-Ils fuyaient désordonnés, sans chef. Le temps qu'ils se retrouvent et qu'ils se réorganisent, sais-tu combien de personne nous avons sauvé de l'esclavage ? Sûrement beaucoup. Penses-tu à toutes les personnes, toutes les vies qu'il avait détruit ?

-Alors, pour toi, la mort est un châtiment juste ? Ou un sacrifice pour le bien commun ?

-Les deux. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est inventé la condamnation à mort ? Une punition et une sureté. Un mort ne fait plus de mal.

-Un châtiment que je pourrais te renvoyer. Du moins, les nains et beaucoup de Vardens l'exigent pour toi. Et si tu meurs, combien de personnes seront sauvées ?

Murtagh esquissa un rictus.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à penser de cette manière. Tu viens de le dire : même les gentils sont de mon avis. Et je ne les contredis pas.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis. La mort est naturelle, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la donner. La vie est précieuse. Chaque vie l'est. Prendre une vie sans nécessité juste pour une idéologie ou pire le plaisir, c'est inhumain et inacceptable.

-Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de celle de Galbatorix ? Que réponds-tu à cela ?

-Celle de Galbatorix est nécessaire. Tu sais tout le mal qu'il propage, tous les morts.

-Ce que je sais surtout c'est que depuis que les Vardens ont commencé cette guerre, il y a beaucoup plus de morts. Certes, Galbatorix n'est pas le modèle du roi parfait et bon avec ses sujets. Mais les meurtres commis sous ses ordres ne sont pas si nombreux. Après que la guerre contre les Dragonniers soit terminée, la mortalité a chuté ainsi la criminalité. Galbatorix fait peur aux meurtriers et aux voleurs. Il est mauvais, certes, mais il sait maintenir l'ordre dans le pays. Mais cette guerre que tu prônes attire les morts et pas seulement sur le champ de bataille. Les famines et les épidémies se propagent à une vitesse folle. La criminalité remonte en flèche et ce n'est pas fini. Lorsque vous aurez réussi à détrôner Galbatorix, qui prendra sa place ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Vaincre Galbatorix est votre but et vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde à la suite. Si un souverain n'est pas immédiatement couronné et ne reprend pas fermement les rênes du pouvoir, ce sera l'anarchie et il y aura plus de morts que jamais.

Eragon resta silencieux, le visage sombre suite à la tirade de Murtagh. Celui-ci reprit sa respiration avant de poursuivre :

-Sors de tes rêves de gosse, Eragon. Chaque décision, chaque action a ses conséquences et elles sont lourdes lorsqu'elles te concernent. Regarde le monde avec autre chose que tes yeux d'enfant et d'idéaliste. Le monde n'est pas fait de méchants et de gentils. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. L'extrême n'existe pas. Tout n'est que nuances et gris. C'est ça la réalité : l'alliance constante entre le bien et le mal. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Ils font partis de chaque être vivant, indispensables pour sa survie. Chacun a sa zone d'ombre et de lumière. Et elles sont loin d'être distinctes, crois-moi. Tout n'est qu'une question de choix et des conséquences qu'ils impliquent.

Murtagh se tut brusquement. Doucement, il fit quelques pas en arrière s'éloignant de la cellule de son cadet.

-Il faut que je parte. Je doute que le roi apprécie que nous discutions autant tous les deux. Je vais partir avant qu'il n'arrive de forte mauvaise humeur. Je te souhaite bien du courage. Tu en auras besoin, petit frère.

Sans rien ajouter, il se détourna définitivement d'Eragon et remonta le couloir, disparaissant dans les ombres.

****************

Le matin se levait doucement.

Murtagh entra dans la chambre de Galaad. Comme convenu, il était allongé sur son lit, toujours endormi. Nuallan, couché près de la fenêtre, ne quittait pas son dragonnier des yeux. Il allait de devoir le réveiller. Même s'il avait un peu honte à se l'avouer, ces quelques jours sans l'entendre avaient été reposants. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, posa sa main sur le front du vroengardois et prononça à voix basse des mots en Ancien Langage. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis sous les paupières closes, les yeux de Galaad s'agitèrent. Les membres commencèrent à bouger mollement. Il battit des cils et ouvrit les yeux.

Tout était flou et trop clair. Légèrement ébloui, il les referma. Sa peau le démangeait. Elle le tiraillait désagréablement, trop sèche. Il bougea l'épaule droite et entendit quelque chose craquer. Il grimaça, peu rassuré et sa joue le tira. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se décida à rouvrir les yeux. Il vit Murtagh qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Nuallan se déplacer vers lui.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il s'inquiétait. Il tenta de se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Les rives du lac. Saphira. Du feu. Très mal.

Il fut soudain plus éveillé que jamais. Il se redressa brutalement. La pièce tournoya autour de lui, mais ils 'en fichait. Sans prendre en compte les appels de Murtagh et les suppliques de Nuallan, il se précipita vers le miroir à côté du placard.

Il se figea lorsqu'il rencontra son reflet. Sans un mot, doucement, le visage dénué d'expression, il posa ses doigts sur sa peau brûlée.

-Galaad ? appela doucement Murtagh. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as plus mal ?

Un long silence lui répondit. Il réitéra ses questions. Enfin, il entendit un faible murmure.

-Non, j'ai plus mal.

***********

Eragon sursauta quand une grille au bout du couloir claqua violemment. Il craignait et espérait à la fois que ce soit Murtagh qui revenait. Leur entretient de la veille l'avait laissé quelque peu hagard. Les pas se rapprochèrent rapidement, mais avec la même régularité et le même son que la marche d'un soldat. Murtagh marchait lentement et silencieusement. Qui c'était en ce cas ? Un soldat ou pire Galbatorix ?

Une silhouette plongée dans l'obscurité lui apparut enfin. Elle était plus jeune, plus grande et plus mince que Galbatorix. Ce n'était donc pas lui. Mais il l'avait deviné, il ne s'agissait pas plus de Murtagh. Il put distinguer ses traits que lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre face à lui.

Eragon sursauta. C'était le second Parjure. Même si une partie de son visage restait dans l'ombre, il le reconnaissait aisément. Celui-ci croisa les bras et leva le menton avant de demander d'un ton calme et sombre :

-Alors, dragonnier, quel effet cela fait d'être du mauvais côté des barreaux ?

Le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Eragon était « frustrant », mais il se refusa à répondre. Son silence entraina un sourire amusé à Galaad.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé au lac Tüdosten ? poursuivit le Parjure.

-Oui, lâcha Eragon la gorge sèche. Mais apparemment tu vas mieux.

-Je suppose que ça dépend du point de vue selon lequel on se place.

Galaad se déplaça de quelques pas, mettant en pleine lumière la partie calcinée de sa figure. Il entendit vaguement Eragon pousser un gémissement de sympathie.

-J'ignore où ils ont mis ta dragonne. Je connais mal cette partie du château. Mais qu'importe. Je sais comment ça marche le lien entre un dragon et son dragonnier. Ça me suffit pour vous faire payer.

Eragon allait protester, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. La main intacte de Galaad passa entre les barreaux et se saisirent de la gorge du jeune homme. Il serra. Eragon tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, se débattit, mais Galaad, dans sa rage, faisait preuve d'une force étonnante. Eragon parvint à articuler un sort et le lança sur Galaad. Mais les grilles ensorcelées lui renvoyèrent sa magie. À moitié assommé, il étouffait.

De l'autre côté des cachots, Saphira hurlait de toutes ses forces. Au bout d'un moment, quatre gardes, alertés par ce vacarme, descendirent pour la faire taire. Ils aperçurent Galaad étrangler le dragonnier qui semblait presque inconscient. À force de coups, ils parvinrent à lui faire lâcher prise et à sauver de justesse Eragon.

Furieux, Galaad se dégagea de leur prise. Il recula devant la menace de leurs armes. Il jeta un regard haineux à Eragon.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, déclara t-il.

Il repoussa les gardes et fonça vers la sortie en déclarant avoir besoin de prendre l'air.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Sous l'Armure

_Mes examens recommencent cette semaine. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire, donc le chapitre 15 va un peu tarder. Il arrivera vers la mi-septembre. Sinon, je suis déçue par ce chapitre, trop court et pas aussi approfondi que je voulais. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. _

_Bonne lecture quand même. _

Le soleil avait commencé sa course depuis quelques heures déjà, mais le ciel, chargé de nuages, restait noir. Le rues de la capitale étaient presque toutes désertes. Galaad avait l'impression d'errer dans une ville fantôme. Où les habitants étaient-ils passés ? Quelques présages les auraient-ils poussés à rester cloitrés chez eux ? C'était comme si une apocalypse était passée par là. Tout était trop silencieux, trop vide. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Galaad ne parvenait pas à se sentir opprimé.

Il avait quitté le château comme une furie. Sa colère, sa haine et sa douleur avaient fait trembler tous ceux dont il avait croisé le chemin. Malgré son aveuglement, il s'était quand même donné la peine d'aller dans sa chambre chercher une cape à capuchon. La chaleur du début de l'été était écrasante, étouffante, ce matin, mais il gardait le capuchon obstinément sur son visage trempé de sueur.

Malgré la température et sa tenue peu accommodante, il traînait dans toutes les rues imaginables d'Urû'baen depuis le lever du jour. Il regardait obstinément le sol, se fichant des rares personnes qu'il renversait sur son passage. Son pas était rapide et énergique comme les sentiments qui lui brûlaient la poitrine. Chacun de ses muscles était tendu à son maximum. D'ailleurs, il tremblait sous cet effort qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Soudain, une main se posa fermement sur son épaule blessée. Galaad l'attrapa et fit passer son propriétaire par dessus lui et ce dernier s'écroula sur les pavés. Face à face, ils restèrent figés à s'observer. Finalement, Nastaran dégagea sa main et se releva furibonde. Les mains fébriles, elle tenta de refaire de l'ordre dans sa coiffure avant de rapidement abandonner.

-Tu es devenu fou ? Ça va pas d'attaquer les gens comme ça ? s'écria t-elle.

Galaad haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route.

-Reviens ici, espèce de malotru ! Galaad !

Il n'eut aucune réaction.

-Galaad, je t'interdis de m'ignorer !

Elle courut et arriva à sa hauteur. Elle marcha en silence quelques minutes à ses côtés. Elle l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le Galaad qu'elle connaissait. En vérité, elle parvenait à peine à distinguer son visage dans l'ombre du capuchon. Mais elle pouvait reconnaître sa démarche, sa stature instinctivement. Elle soupira devant tant de silence et se décida à le briser :

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Galaad ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sans la regarder, il laissa un long laps de temps s'écouler avant de lâcher un tout juste audible.

-Je sais pas. Je marche, c'est tout.

-Le temps est à l'orage, observa Nastaran, le nez en l'air. Le vent se lève, les nuages s'assombrissent. Sens-tu l'odeur de la pluie ? Elle imprègne tout.

-Elle ressemble à celle du Vroengard.

-Oui, j'imagine que toutes les pluies se ressemblent un peu partout. Elles mouillent. Et j'ai pas envie d'être mouillée. Rentrons. Mon appartement n'est pas loin. On sera à l'abri.

Comme tout à l'heure, Galaad ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fallut attendre que le ciel tonne et que les premières grosses gouttes tombent pour qu'il accepte de suivre la jeune femme. Sans tarder plus, elle l'attrapa par un pan de sa cape et le tira dans une rue voisine. Ils montèrent sous la pluie violente et abondante les frêles escaliers de bois. Au second étage, Nastaran sortit une grosse clé rouillée et ouvrit la porte la plus proche. Une petite chambre étouffante apparut devant eux. Aussitôt, la jeune femme entra, enfin à l'abri. Galaad hésita puis la suivit à l'intérieur.

Nastaran secoua sa chevelure cendrée en grommelant contre le mauvais temps et alluma précipitamment quelques bougies. En grimaçant, elle se redressa. Galaad était resté devant la porte, toujours vêtu de sa lourde cape.

-Tu comptes garder ton manteau jusqu'à ce que tu meures de chaud ? lança la jeune femme.

Le vroengardois ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et de resserrer la capuche autour de son visage. Doucement, Nastaran s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Galaad ? Tu es tellement étrange. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé durant ta si importante mission ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien, répondit sèchement le Parjure. J'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Je m'en vais.

Il fit mine de se retourner, mais Nastaran ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle saisit vivement un pan de la cape et tira pour le ramener vers elle. Avant que Galaad ait pu réagir, la capuche glissa, dévoilant ses traits à la jeune femme. Un silence froid envahit la pièce malgré la moiteur ambiante. Tous les deux restèrent immobiles à se dévisager. Nastaran ouvrit et ferma la bouche, balbutiant des paroles muettes. La mâchoire de Galaad se contractait comme s'il serrait les dents.

-Galaad..., commença t-elle, hésitante.

-La ferme !

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Un sourire amer rendit le visage de Galaad plus asymétrique que jamais.

-Les risques du métier. Que veux-tu de plus ? Je me tire.

-Non !

Il se retourna brusquement, la provoquant du regard de lui donner des raisons de rester. Elle resta figée, ne sachant comment poursuivre. Finalement, elle bredouilla :

-Il pleut dehors.

-Et alors ?

Elle se rapprocha. Galaad la suivit du regard comme un animal blessé surveille un prédateur. Il restait moins d'un mètre entre eux. Il recula d'un pas, elle en avança de deux. Ils continuèrent leur manège jusqu'à ce que Galaad rencontre la porte close avec son dos. Pris au piège, il regarda Nastaran s'approcher et lui prendre avec délicatesse la main.

-Viens, murmura t-elle.

Doucement, elle le tira à sa suite. Elle s'assit sur son lit et l'obligea à s'installer à ses côtés. Elle posa avec tendresse sa main sur celle brûlée de Galaad.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda t-elle timidement.

-J'ai plus aucune sensation. Donc, non.

-Ah !

Nastaran baissa la tête, ne sachant trop comment rétablir le dialogue. Galaad était tendu et semblait se préparer à fuir à tout moment. Elle lâcha sa main. Elle observa en silence le profil du jeune homme. À contre jour, rien ne semblait avoir changé chez lui à par cette tête baissée et triste. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire, la voix hésitante, cherchant ses mots :

-Tu sais, Galaad, quand je vois un soldat, ce qui m'intéresse est sous l'armure. Et toi, le revers de ta cotte de maille me plait plus que tout. Qu'importe si le heaume a prit de vilains coups. Au fond, tu es le même et c'est ce qui m'importe.

Lentement, les yeux noirs et vides du jeune homme se tournèrent vers elle. Une étincelle de surprise les éclairait faiblement. La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment. Elle leva la main et caressa doucement quelques mèches de cheveux de son compagnon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Toute cette attention soudaine. Je te fais si pitié que ça.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié. Mais je me devais de rester, disons, professionnelle. Et tu ne dois pas rester seul.

D'un geste agacé, Galaad repoussa la main de Nastaran. Celle-ci n'insista pas.

-Galaad, pourquoi es-tu resté ici si tu veux pas de mon soutien ?

-C'est toi qui m'as fait venir.

-Tu aurais pu décliner l'invitation. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait pu te retenir.

Galaad soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Lentement pour ne pas le brusquer, Nastaran s'approcha. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Galaad, tu n'es pas seul. Je te le promets.

Elle le força à tourner la tête vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. D'abord réticent, il tenta faiblement de se dégager avant de s'abandonner à l'étreinte. Rapidement, il s'enhardit et agrippa fiévreusement la taille fine de son amie. Leur baiser s'enflamma et devint pluriel. Les mains se firent baladeuses. Les vêtements commencèrent leur inexorable chute vers le plancher.

Deux corps hâlés accomplirent la danse la plus vieille du monde par dessus de vieux draps froissés, sous la lumière vacillante de bougies qui s'épuisa vite.

La respiration calme, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils laissaient le temps s'écouler en silence. La pluie avait cessé et la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Galaad était incapable de dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi enlacés après l'amour.

Nastaran s'allongea sur lui, plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, respira son odeur. Lentement, de sa main intacte, Galaad suivit du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale. Il savait qu'elle aimait ça. Il la sentait d'ailleurs frémir contre lui. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Et se redressa brutalement. Sans prêter intention aux exclamations de Nastaran, les yeux écarquillés, il regarda avec insistance le ciel. Était-ce son imagination ou les nuages se teintaient de pourpre ?

_« Ton chemin en tant que dragonnier est bien court par cette route. Le ciel demandera son dût. Il deviendra rouge et noir au dessus d'Urû'baen pour ton retour. Le sang et les larmes couleront. Mais pour qui ? »_

La prédiction du chat-garou résonnait dans son esprit comme un glas funèbre.

-Galaad, que se passe t-il ?

Sans répondre, il repoussa les draps, se leva, attrapa vivement ses habits et les enfila. Dans sa précipitation, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour parvenir à mettre correctement sa chemise. Il était en train de lacer ses bottes quand Nastaran constata :

-Tu ne restes pas ici cette nuit.

-Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je rentre au plus vite au château.

-Pourquoi ?

-Justement, je ne sais pas.

Il prit sa cape et fila vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se tourna vers Nastaran, toujours au lit.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, promets-moi de rester ici en sécurité.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

-Je n'en sais rien et c 'est ça qui m'inquiète.

Sur ces mots, il sortit en claquant la porte.


	16. Chapitre 15 : La Bataille d'Urû'baen

_Ce chapitre arrive plus tard que prévu, mais j'ai été ralenti par quelques problèmes. Le chapitre 16 ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps. Trois pages sont déjà écrites. Ce chapitre-là a été écrit en plusieurs jets souvent espacés de plusieurs jours. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop brouillon ou saccadé. Bonne lecture !_

***************

Le pas vif, Galaad traversa les rues sombres de la capitale. Ses bottes résonnaient fortement sur les pavés disloqués. Les rues étaient presque désertes. Les rares personnes qu'il croisait semblaient terrifiées et murmuraient des mots à l'oreille de son voisin. Aussitôt après, ils se séparaient et rentraient vivement chez eux, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Les femmes fermaient rapidement leurs volets et verrouillaient leurs portes. Les enfants étaient enfermés à l'intérieur. Les boutiques étaient toutes fermées. Que se tramait-il ? On aurait dit qu'une catastrophe allait s'abattre sur la ville. Cette réflexion faite, Galaad accéléra encore en direction du château. Quelque chose allait se passer. C'était contre ça que le chat-garou l'avait mis en garde. Et tout Urû'baen semblait au courant. Donc, Murtagh devait également le savoir.

La nuit avançait à grands pas et pourtant toutes les lumières du château étaient encore allumées. Arrivé dans la cour, Galaad constata une effervescence chez les soldats. Vêtus de leur meilleure armure, armes à la main, ils courraient en direction de leur poste ou de leur supérieur. Les palefreniers sellaient et armaient tous les chevaux disponibles. Il était clair qu'une bataille se préparait.

Le vroengardois se précipita à l'intérieur, direction les étages.

« Nuallan, que se passe t-il ? »

Le dragon vert mit du temps à répondre.

« Les Vardens et les Surdans se dirigent droit vers Urû'baen. Ils arriveront sûrement durant la nuit ou au pire au lever du soleil. Ils veulent apparemment récupérer leur dragonnier et faire enfin cesser cette guerre. Galbatorix n'a pas le temps de lever ses troupes pour aller à leur rencontre. On les affrontera directement devant les murs de la ville. Le roi a envoyé des messagers pour les troupes éparpillées dans le pays reviennent le plus vite possible. Mais elles n'arriveront sûrement pas avant deux ou trois jours. »

« Les nains et les elfes ne vont pas se battre ? »

« On a pas de nouvelle d'eux pour le moment, mais y a des chances qu'ils arrivent en renfort plus tard. Dépêche-toi. Nous t'attendons dans la salle du trône. »

A l'entente de la pièce de réunion, Galaad se mit aussitôt à courir. Le souverain n'allait pas apprécier son retard. Les portes de a salle étaient grandes ouvertes. Une grande et ronde table avait été placé au centre. Les principaux généraux, le connétable, Murtagh et Galbatorix étaient autour, élaborant certainement une stratégie de défense. Nuallan et Thorn se tenaient immobiles de chaque côté des grandes portes. Pas de Shruikan en vue.

Timidement, Galaad s'avança. Murtagh fut le premier à relever la tête. Le roi suivit son regard puis les autres levèrent brièvement les yeux avant de se reconcentrer sur l'immense carte d'Urû'baen étalée sur la table.

-Galaad, tu dirigeras les archets, annonça d'une voix cassante le roi.

Pas de réprimande, la future bataille allait certainement être décisive. L'urgence était palpable.

-Murtagh sera à terre avec les fantassins. Les archets et une troupe resteront sur le chemin de ronde. Évitez à tous prix que les Vardens s'approchent trop et surtout empêchez-les de passer les remparts. Galaad et le général Bauzvael, vous vous en chargez. Murtagh, généraux Deorsa, Magdaus et Konvael, vous serrez donc à l'extérieur et combattrez directement les Vardens et les Surdans. Les autres vous resterez à l'arrière. Les dragons seront aussi à l'extérieur. Ni elfes, ni nains, et encore moins de dragons ne sont avec eux, alors vous n'avez aucune excuse pour perdre. Est-ce clair ? Je veux que demain soir, le sol d'Urû'baen soit recouvert de leurs cadavres. Sinon, ce seront les vôtres qui tiendront lieu de fumier.

-Par où attaquent-ils ? s'enquit Galaad.

-A ton avis ? Ils viennent du Surda, donc par le Sud.

***********

Moins d'une heure plus tard, chaque homme était à son poste le long des remparts sud de la cité. Une pluie fine commençait à tomber, formant un rideau sur l'horizon. Galaad la sentait s'infiltrer partout malgré son armure et sa cotte de mailles. De chaque côté de la grande porte sud, les deux dragons restaient immobiles, tels deux statues ruisselantes.

Au milieu de la nuit, quelques lumières flottantes semblables à des feux follets apparurent. Rapidement, les soldats reconnurent des torches. Les Vardens et les Surdans arrivaient. Très vite, les rangs qui s'étaient disloqués dans l'attente se reformèrent. Dans moins d'une demie-heure, les ennemis seront aux portes d'Urû'baen.

Pour le moment, Galaad et ses archets ne devaient encore rien faire. Ils étaient largement hors de portée. Cependant, les troupes au sol, elles, se demandaient si ce n'était pas favorable d'aller à leur rencontre. Murtagh et les trois généraux se réunirent un bref instant. Ils avaient apparemment décidé de maintenir leurs adversaires loin de la capitale car leurs troupes se dirigèrent à vive allure vers eux. Les deux dragons s'élevèrent dans les airs à leur suite.

Nuallan et Thorn furent bien évidemment les premiers à atteindre les troupes ennemies. Le dragon rouge cracha son feu, enflamma les blés devant eux, leur barrant la route. Nuallan harcela les chevaux. Les bêtes se cambrèrent. Les cavaliers du roi Orrin tentèrent de les calmer. Certains parviennent à retrouver les contrôle sur leur monture, mais d'autres en furent violemment éjectés. Les hommes à pieds, eux, durent se séparer pour contourner les flammes. C'était ce moment que Murtagh et les généraux attendaient. Aussitôt la fissure crée dans les rangs adverses, ils chargèrent un côté. Soudain attaqués, en nombre inférieur et aveuglés par le feu, les Vardens perdirent du terrain et des hommes.

Murtagh était à cheval, comme tous les hommes du premier rang. Les cavaliers Surdans étaient bloqués par Thorn pour le moment. Le Parjure et ses compagnons dominaient aisément la situation. Les coups d'épée portés vers le bas frappaient toujours. Murtagh entendait le craquement écœurant d'un crâne défoncé par Zar'roc plus régulièrement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Mais c'était eux ou lui. Le choix était vite fait. Il fendait sans problème les lignes Vardens à coups de lame, de bouclier et de sabots. Sa main déjà pleine de sang glissaient sur le manche de son épée. Il aurait voulu lâcher son arme le temps de s'essuyer les paumes, mais s'il cédait à cette envie il mourrait. Il poursuivit son avancée à travers les corps qu'ils soient morts ou vivants. Le vacarme soulevait par la bataille l'isolait totalement. Si une retraite ou un ordre quelconque était donné, il lui était impossible de l'entendre. Il distinguait à peine ses cavaliers.

L'incendie déclenché par Thorn ne s'étendait pas. La pluie l'en empêchait, mais n'était pas assez forte pour y mettre un terme. Le deuxième groupes des Vardens et les cavaliers d'Orrin purent ainsi le contourner sans trop de problème. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils découvrirent que leurs compagnons étaient acculés par les hommes de l'empereur. Sans hésiter, ils attaquèrent à leur tour, prenant leurs ennemis en tenaille. La dernière ligne de l'Empire se retourna à temps pour limiter les dégâts. Mais le nombre des hommes de chaque côté était égalisé et plus personne n'avait d'avantage sur l'autre. Le combat reprit et les Vardens parvinrent à retrouver une partie du terrain perdu précédemment.

C'était sans compter les dragons. Chacun attaquait un flan Surdan à coups de crocs et de griffes. Préférant éviter d'incendier toute la plaine et surtout les immenses champs qui les entouraient, Thorn n'utilisa pas son feu. Mais si la situation l'exigeait, il le ferait sans remord. La cavalerie avait cependant eut le bon sens de se mettre au centre de la mêlée, échappant aux attaques draconiennes. Certes, les deux créatures pouvaient sans problème survoler les troupes et attaquaient par en haut, mais ils toucheraient aussi leurs alliés. Autant se contenter de l'extérieur. Surtout que les troupes de Galbatorix étaient coincées au centre.

**********

Galaad observait les combats de loin, du haut des murailles. Il ne pouvait pas encore agir, la bataille étant trop éloignée pour les archets. Son inactivité l'enrageait tout autant qu'il ne voyait rien de la bataille à part une fourmilière humaine s'attaquant mutuellement. Seules les silhouettes sombres des dragons étaient reconnaissables. Et Nuallan trop occupé ne pouvait communiqué avec lui. C'était plus sage, il ne devait pas être discret. Mais cette pensée n'empêchait pas le vroengardois de bouillir de l'intérieur.

Les hommes autour de lui discutaient, tentant de deviner ce qui se passait pour leurs camarades au front. D'autres parlaient d'un tout autre sujet pour se calmer et s'échapper mentalement des scènes futures de combat. La famille semblait le meilleur échappatoire car les noms d'enfants et d'épouses revenaient sans cesse. Galaad restait à part, ne parlait avec personne, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Et personne ne tentait de l'approcher. À part le général Bauzvael qui lui donnait quelques conseils tactiques de temps à autre lorsqu'il lui venait une situation dramatique en tête. Le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de l'envoyer promener, mais préféra se taire et l'ignorer pour ne pas déclencher de bagarre.

Le dos droit et douloureux, trempé jusqu'à l'os, il attendait. Attendait que ce soit son tour de jouer.

*********************

Dans les champs, la situation s'inversait. Les Vardens et les Surdans repoussaient avec une énergie proche du fanatisme leurs adversaires vers les faubourgs d'Urû'baen. Plusieurs fois, un des généraux dut ordonner le replis des troupes.

Murtagh avait l'impression que tous ceux autour de lui tombaient. Les uns après les autres, à coups de lances dans les flans, les cavaliers du roi furent éjectés à terre et abattus froidement. Murtagh était parvenu à rester sur son cheval jusqu'à présent, mais les Vardens semblaient s'acharnaient sur lui. Il coupa les extrémités des lances à sa portée grâce à Zar'roc, mais devait reculer. Il évita de justesse un coup de couteau dans les reins. Il fendit l'air de sa lame et obligea son agresseur à reculer. Il regarda autour de lui, analysa la situation et elle n'était pas brillante. Il était encerclé. Son étalon était bloqué par les lances. Il ne restait plus qu'à ses ennemis de piquer jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Comment s'en sortir ? En restant sur son cheval, il était une proie facile. Mais s'il se glissait sur le sol, il se retrouvait au milieu de ses ennemis et plus à leur portée que jamais. Il avait besoin d'une distraction pour fuir. C'était la seule solution s'il voulait vivre. Et il voulait.

« THORN ! » pensa t-il d toutes ses forces.

Il espérait être entendu, mais le dragon avait tendance à ne plus rien entendre lorsqu'il combattait. Il dût répéter sa supplication trois fois avant que le monstre ne lui répondit.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis coincé. »

« J'arrive. »

Message clair, concis et plein d'espoir dans l'esprit du fils de Morzan. Il continua de résister, priant pour que le dragon arrive à temps. Rapidement, une ombre gigantesque le recouvrit ainsi que ses attaquants. Dans un cri de terreur unanime, ces derniers s'écartèrent précipitamment. D'un coup de queue, Thorn balaya les plus lents. Il atterrit brutalement. Vivement, Murtagh quitta sa monture et grimpa sur le dos du dragon. À peine son dragonnier assis, Thorn reprit son envol.

Il ne monta pas très haut, afin de frapper régulièrement dans les rangs Vardens. Cependant, les Surdans avaient prévu les attaques aériennes. Des archets, jusque là restés à l'arrière, entrèrent en action. Totalement derrière les autres, ils bandèrent leurs arcs vers le dragons, visèrent et tirèrent de toutes leurs forces. Afin d'éviter les flèches, Thorn dut tourbillonner sur lui-même, monter et descendre brutalement. Murtagh faillit tomber plusieurs fois dans ces manœuvre, n'ayant pas de selle à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais les acrobaties aériennes ne furent pas aussi efficaces que Thorn ne l'avait espéré. Il reçut plus de quatre flèches dans les ailes. Son vol devint plus saccadé et difficile.

« Thorn, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Retourne à la ville et pose-toi que je puisse te soigner en sécurité. »

Le dragon ne discuta pas son dragonnier et fila sans tarder vers la ville. Il s'écroula plus qu'il n'atterrit aux pieds des remparts. Murtagh se laissa glisser sur ses flancs jusqu'au sol. Il se précipita vers les ailes perforées, enleva délicatement les traits et soigna les plaies.

-Murtagh !

En entendant son nom, il releva les yeux. Galaad se trouvait juste au dessus de lui, penché entre deux créneaux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? poursuivit-il.

-On perd du terrain. Préparez-vous à l'attaque. Les Vardens foncent droit vers vous. Je dois avouer que pour le moment la bataille ne tourne pas en notre faveur.

Il entendit Galaad cracher un juron avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue. Sûrement parti raconter ses dires au général Bauzvael. Murtagh avala un peu d'eau puis remonta sur Thorn et ils s'élancèrent vers les combats.

******************

Combats qui ne cessèrent de se rapprocher inexorablement des murs de la ville. L'aube approchait à grands pas quand les archets brandirent enfin leurs armes. Une vague de flèches s'abattit sans pitié sur les soldats. Sur ordres de Bauzvael, une vingtaine d'hommes filèrent à l'intérieur. Une bonne demie-heure plus tard, ils revinrent, tirant derrière eux un énorme récipient d'où s'échapper une fumée acre.

Pendant ce temps, les Surdans touchaient les murs. Certains, malgré les tirs de flèches, montaient des échelles et se préparaient à entrer dans la ville. D'autres concentraient leurs efforts sur la grande porte. Les coups de bélier qu'ils donnaient faisaient trembler toutes les fortifications. Les hommes de l'empire tentaient de les en empêcher, mais les combats les occupaient autant qu'ils les bloquaient sur place. Les dragons étaient la cible favorite des archets et des magiciens Vardens et ne pouvaient pas rester plus de quelques secondes au même endroit sans être transformés en hérisson.

Sur ordre de Bauzvel, Galaad et ses archets se reculèrent laissant passer le bol géant. La fumée fit tousser Galaad qui grimaça. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. De l'huile bouillante. Ils allaient jeter de l'huile bouillante sur les Vardens qui tentaient d'investir la forteresse. Et ils s'exécutèrent. Le récipient bascula, révélant son contenu qui se déversa aux pieds des remparts. Une demie-seconde plus tard, les hurlements de douleur et l'odeur de chair brûlée monta jusqu'au visage de Galaad qui eut un haut-cœur.

Mais quelques instants plus tard, les moribonds furent remplacés et les coups sur la porte reprit comme la montée des échelles. Trop vite au goût de Galaad, l'un d'elle frappa les créneaux à moins de dix mètres de lui. En parfaite coordination, les archets s'effacèrent, laissant place aux épéistes.

À partir de ce moment-là, Galaad dut autant se concentrer sur ce qui se passait hors de la ville que sur les remparts mêmes. Car les autres échelles firent aussi leur abordage et les rebelles investirent les lieux. Les flèches du jeune homme servaient autant de projectifs que d'arme de proximité. Un coup de flèche dans un Varden trop près, puis il l'envoyait vers les archets adverses.

Soudain, tout bascula. La porte explosa en morceaux et les ennemis pénétrèrent la ville.

**********

L'imposant bélier des Vardens avait fini par avoir raison de la porte sud de la citadelle. Telle une immense vague, les ennemis se glissèrent dans l'ouverture dans un cri unanime de triomphe. Les soldats de l'empire tentèrent de se faufiler parmi eux pour les ralentir, mais leurs efforts furent vains et beaucoup périrent. Les hommes sur les remparts descendirent aussitôt qu'ils purent. Leur course était considérablement ralenti par les Surdans également sur les hauteurs.

Sur ordre du général Magdaus, Murtagh fut envoyé au château prévenir Galbatorix. Pendant ce temps, la population, affolée, quittait précipitamment leurs demeures. Les gens courraient à l'opposé des envahisseurs, sans se soucier de ceux qu'ils piétinaient.

Quelques mètres plus haut, Bauzvael se tourna vers Galaad.

-Les archets sont inutiles et dangereux. Ils risquent de toucher nos hommes ou le peuple. Abandonne ton arc et emmène tes hommes en bas qu'ils servent à quelque chose.

La gorge serrée, Galaad acquiesça. Il lâcha son carquois à terre et ordonna aux autres archets de faire de même. Ils tirèrent leur épée et descendirent des remparts vers le coeur de la ville.

**************

Murtagh et Thorn revinrent très vite. Ils rejoignirent les généraux, restés à l'arrière. Le dragon n'eut même pas le temps de se poser que son dragonnier mit déjà pied à terre.

-Galbatorix ordonne le retrait des troupes vers le château, annonça t-il sombrement.

-De toutes les troupes ? demanda Deorsa.

-Oui.

-Et les habitants ?

-Il n'a rien dit

Les généraux hochèrent la tête. L'un d'eux alla chercher une corne pour sonner la retraite. Murtagh soupira et ajouta :

-Il faudrait faire évacuer la population.

-Je doute que ce soit utile. Ils ne s'en prendront pas à eux. De plus, on aura besoin de tous les hommes possibles.

-Le roi a demandé à ce que tout soit brûlé pour ralentir les Vardens et les empêcher de s'approvisionner dans la ville.

-Occupe-toi des civils.

Aussitôt, Murtagh remonta sur Thorn et s'élança dans les airs.

******************

Galaad avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau au moment de la Bataille des Plaines Brûlantes. Il combattait sans vraiment savoir où tout cela allait le mener. Il ne se voilait pas la face. Il savait que la ville était presque entièrement prise. Et une fois la capitale envahie, la guerre serait terminée en faveur de ses ennemis. Il ne pensait pas que sa vie durerait encore longtemps sous le règne des Vardens en tant que Parjure du roi. Il n'avait pas oublié la prophétie du chat qui disait que sa route serait courte. Ne s'arrêterait-elle pas ici et cette nuit ?

Au loin, il entendit le cors sonner la retraite. Sûrement vers le château. La priorité était le roi à présent. À coup de lame, il se fraya un chemin vers le palais impérial. Du coin de l'œil, il vit brièvement Murtagh et Thorn survolait la ville. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Nord. Pourquoi faire, il l'ignorait et cela lui importait peu au vu des circonstances.

Les hommes de l'empire se réunissaient autour du château, mais leurs adversaires aussi. Galaad parvint à pénétrer dans la cour sans trop de dommages. Il fit volte face quelques mètres plus loin. Maintenant il s'agissait de défendre l'entrée du palais.

*********

Murtagh fit une dernière fois le tour de la ville. À force de cris et de boules de feu lancées par Thorn, il avait réussi à attirer l'attention des habitants. Avec difficultés, il était parvenu à les amener vers la porte Nord, à l'opposé des combats et des départs de feu. Il avait détruit la porte à renfort de sorts. Apparemment, le plus gros de la population avait fui. Les derniers se précipitaient vers la sortie. Il avait accompli sa mission. À, présent, direction le château.

Quelques coups violents d'ailes le propulsèrent lui et son dragon sur la plus haute tour. Murtagh se pencha au dessus des créneaux et découvrit la bataille qui inondait de sang les dalles de la cour. Après es efforts considérables, il repéra Galaad dans la mêlée. Il était toujours debout et se battait avec énergie et rage.

« Thorn, amène Nuallan ici. Cela ne sert plus à rien qu'il retienne la cavalerie Surdane hors de la ville. On a besoin de lui ici. »

Thorn échangea un bref regard avec Murtagh avant de s'envoler vers les fortifications abandonnées.

Murtagh s'accorda quelques minutes pour souffler et étudier la situation. Il se redressa et se jeta dans les escaliers. Il quitta la tour. Arrivé dans le hall encore désert, il ne prit pas la direction de la cour, mais des cachots. Sans se soucier qu'on le vit ou pas, il assomma d'un sort le gardien et lui vola ses clefs. Il courut à perde haleine jusqu'à la cellule d'Eragon.

Ce dernier se redressa et s'approcha des grilles, intrigué par cette brusque arrivée.

-Eragon, les Vardens et les Surdans ont envahi la ville. Ils s'attaquent au château maintenant. C'est le moment ou jamais de t'échapper, annonça son frère à bout de souffle.

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la porte grâce aux clefs subtilisées.

-Saphira est plus loin dans le couloir de droite. Tout au bout des cachots, il y a un passage. Sous les dalles, tu sentiras qu'il y a du vide. Le souterrain te mènera vers l'est de la ville.

-Murtagh..., commença Eragon.

Le Parjure lui prit brutalement la main et y posa fermement le trousseau.

-Va-t-en ! Maintenant ! Tu n'auras pas d'autres occasions.

-Je ne peux pas partir. Les Vardens...

-Se débrouillent beaucoup mieux sans toi, si tu veux mon avis.

-Mais toi...

-Je me débrouillerai comme toujours. Maintenant, dégage !

Sans douceur, Murtagh le poussa vers la cage de Saphira. Sans ajouter un mot, il fila ensuite vers le hall rejoindre les combats.

******************

« Nuallan, où es-tu ? » s'écria mentalement Galaad.

Le reste des troupes de Galbatorix étaient acculées vers la grande porte du château. Petit à petit, les insurgés les poussaient vers l'intérieur. Les pertes du côté empire avaient été considérables. Ils n'avaient plus les moyens de résister. Les dragons étaient leur seul espoir. Mais ils étaient hors de vue.

« Devant la citadelle. Thorn est avec moi. »

« On a besoin de vous ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore là-bas ? »

« On aura surtout besoin de nous hors de la ville. » rétorqua le dragon vert. « Les elfes arrivent droit vers Urû'baen avec des machines de guerre. »


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le Choc des Titans

_Bon finalement, j'ai mis beaucoup plus longtemps que je croyais à finir ce chapitre. Mais j'ai de gros ennuis au niveau inspiration en ce moment. _

_Ce chapitre aurait dû être le dernier, mais à la vue de sa densité, j'ai préféré le couper en deux. J'ignore si le chapitre 17 sera aussi ou pas coupé en deux à son tour car je n'ai même pas la moitié de ce que je voulais faire. Et déjà quatre pages sont écrites pour le 17. Y a donc des chances pour qu'il y ait encore deux chapitres après celui-ci. _

_Je préfère ne pas spéculer sur la durée que me prendra le chapitre 17. J'ai l'impression que ça porte malheur. Donc, bonne lecture et à je ne sais pas quand ! _

*************************

La colonne elfique traversait les champs à vive allure. Urû'baen était en feu. À travers les hautes fumées noires, les elfes voyaient les flammes qui léchaient les remparts. Certains champs flambaient aussi, mais la pluie avait arrêté la progression de l'incendie.

Oromis observait le coeur serré ce désastre. Ilirea avait été si belle, si majestueuse autrefois. Et voilà ce à quoi elle était à présent réduite. À un bûcher. Certes, Urû'baen avait perdu les traits de son ancêtre, mais l'emplacement, le paysage restait le même. Oromis ne voyait pas Urû'baen en réalité, mais l'ancienne capitale des elfes.

Glaedr grogna. On les attendaient déjà. Les deux dragons des Parjures étaient postés fermement devant les portes de la ville et étaient dressés, agressifs, dans leur direction. Les machines de guerre qu'ils avaient traînés jusqu'ici ne seront pas inutiles. Durant la première guerre, elles avaient démontré, sous ordres de Galbatorix, toute leur supériorité et son impact sur les dragons. Il était temps qu'elles se retournent contre lui.

*********************

Immobiles, le regard fixé sur les troupes elfiques, Nuallan et Thorn attendaient l'ordre d'attaque. Ordre qui ne vint pas alors qu'ils pouvaient distinguer les visages des elfes de la première ligne.

« Ils doivent être trop occupés en ville. Attaquons quand même. Nous n'avons pas le choix. » décréta le dragon rouge.

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux créatures étendirent leurs ailes et prirent l'envol. Rapidement, ils approchèrent des troupes ennemies. Thorn s'apprêtait à cracher son feu, lorsque qu'une immense silhouette se détacha contre le ciel. Aussitôt, les deux dragons firent halte et reculèrent un peu.

Le dragon était gigantesque. Plus grand et plus large que Shruikan lui-même. Ils avaient l'impression d'être de simples oiseaux à côté de lui. Ses écailles d'or les aveuglaient. Il accéléra dans leur direction. De justesse, Nuallan fit un bond en arrière et évita une boule de feu. La flamme lui frôla le flan et il sentit la chaleur intense qui s'en dégageait.

Thorn s'éloigna précipitamment à son tour. Même à deux, ils ne feront guère le poids face à ce dragon centenaire, voir millénaire. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Seul Shruikan pouvait leur permettre de l'abattre. Les deux reptiles envoyèrent des messages alarmants et d'appels à l'aide à leurs dragonniers, leur signalant l'arrivée incongrue du nouveau venu et de sa puissance.

************************

Une fois, la silhouette de Murtagh disparue dans l'ombre, Eragon resta un instant immobile au milieu du couloir, ses mains moites enserrant les clés. Murtagh lui avait dit de fuir, mais il se le refusait. Son devoir était de combattre aux côtés des Vardens. Et il allait l'accomplir. Le passage souterrain menait en ville, or les combats se déroulaient dans le château. Cela lui donnerait un avantage tactique non négligeable. Saphira et lui pourraient prendre les partisans de l'empire par surprise. Mais, en premier lieu, il devait libérer Saphira.

Le trousseau contre lui, il s'enfonça dans les cachots. Il tourna à droite et continua. Rapidement, il vit la cage immense où sa dragonne était retenue. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'agita. Mais les barreaux, renforcés par magie, ne pouvaient être abattus. Eragon lui demanda de se calmer tandis qu'il essayait une par une les clés. Enfin, au bout du cinquième essaie, la porte s'ouvrit. Il lui raconta ce que Murtagh lui avait révélé et ils se dirigèrent vers le fond des cachots. Quand ils atteignirent le mur, ils tapèrent du pied ou de la patte, cherchant les dalles creuses. Une fois, cela fait, ils ouvrirent tant bien que mal le passage secret. Il était tout juste assez large pour laisser passer la dragonne. Ils s'y glissèrent donc.

Ils mirent plus d'une heure avant de trouver la sortie. Il faisait nuit dehors, mais les feux allumés auparavant sur ordre du roi flambaient encore assez pour éclairer largement la ville. La pluie s'était calmée. Il crachotait encore légèrement.

« Saphira, il faut aller au château. Et vite ! J'ignore quelle est la situation des Vardens. »

La dragonne se pencha afin qu'il puisse monter sur son dos sans trop de mal puis s'envola. Ses ailes se plaignaient de leur longue immobilisation due à sa détention, mais rapidement elle reprit du rythme. Sous elle, les maisons rapetissèrent et le château leur apparut. Les tours étaient cachées par l'épaisse fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel d'Urû'baen. Mais les combats étaient parfaitement visibles. De là où il était, Eragon ne pouvait distinguer les Vardens des soldats de Galbatorix. Il tenta de chercher Murtagh, mais il y renonça.

« Bien, Saphira allons-y. »

« Eragon, allons plutôt de l'autre côté. » exigea t-elle, la tête tournée vers l'extérieur de la ville.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Regarde, Oromis et Glaerd sont là-bas avec une armée d'elfes. Conduisons-les aux Vardens. Seuls que pourrions-nous faire ? »

« Oui, tu as raison. Profitons de cette opportunité. »

Alors qu'ils changeaient de cap, des cris et une agitation soudaine s'emparèrent du lieu des combats. Eragon et Saphira se retournèrent. Ils ne parvinrent pas à voir l'origine de cette effervescence. Ils se tordirent le cou quelques instants avant de voir une gigantesque ombre ailée s'envoler de la cour du château, traverser les nuages de fumée vers les elfes.

Notre jeune héros sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Un dragon. C'était dragon colossal. Thorn était beaucoup plus petit. Cette créature semblait presque aussi importante que Glaerd. Quant au dragon vert, il était minuscule à côté de ce géant.

« Saphira », pensa t-il, le souffle haletant. « Est-ce que tu crains la même chose que moi ? »

« Oui. Galbatorix a lâché Shruikan. »

« Vite, il faut arriver auprès d'Oromis avant lui. »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Saphira s'élança aussi vite qu'elle put vers leurs maitres. Les habitations de la capitale défilèrent plus rapidement que jamais sous leurs yeux. Eragon eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les murailles avant qu'elles ne furent dépasser. Les deux anciens n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Ils y arriveraient largement avant leur ennemi.

Mais Thorn, survenu de nul part, leur fonça dedans de toutes ses forces. Emportée par sa vitesse, Saphira fut projetée contre les murs de la citadelle et s'écroula au sol.

*********************

«Les deux petits jeunes risquent de nous causer encore des ennuis. Ils sont retournés à leur point de départ, mais n'abandonneront pas aussi facilement », grogna Glaedr, son regard d'or dirigé vers les silhouettes de Thorn et de Nuallan.

« Ils cherchent sûrement un moyen de nous arrêter. » reconnut Oromis. « Ou du moins nous retenir hors des murs de la ville. Galbatorix va sans doute envoyer Shruikan contre nous. Il sait qu'ils ne pourront rien contre nous. »

« Devrons-nous les tuer ? »

« Je crains que oui, malheureusement. »

L'elfe poussa un soupir de désolation. Il descendit son regard. Les troupes avançaient rapidement. Les machines de guerre restaient à l'arrière pour qu'elles ne puissent être touchées de flèches enflammées. Mais aussi à cause de leur poids excessif qui ralentissaient les soldats qui les poussaient.

« Poursuivons avant qu'ils ne nous distancent. »

Glaerd avança plus vite tout en faisant attention à ne pas doubler les premières lignes. Ils continuèrent sans un mot un bon moment avant que le dragon doré n'aperçoive un dragon dans le ciel. Les deux Parjures étaient toujours à terre, au pied des murailles, près à s'envoler. Il avertit son compagnon d'âme.

« Shruikan ? » s'enquit Oromis.

Malgré sa vision d'elfe, il ne pouvait rivaliser avec la précision de la créature.

« Non, trop petit. »

« Saphira ? Mais je pensais qu'elle était prisonnière de Galbatorix. »

« Et bien apparemment elle ne l'est plus. Cela va nous simplifier les choses »

Souriant, Oromis appela Arya. Celle-ci conduisait les troupes. Glaerd se rapprocha et la princesse entendit enfin les appels.

-Arya, Saphira est libre. Elle vole au dessus de la ville. Eragon est sûrement avec elle.

-Voilà enfin une nouvelle heureuse ! s'exclama t-elle. Où sont-ils précisément ?

-À l'Est, mais ils se déplacent vers le château.

-Bien, alors nous les retrouverons là-bas.

« Ça, c'est étrange. » nota soudain Glaerd.

« Qui y a t-il ? »

Oromis reporta son attention vers ses élèves. Si ses yeux ne le trompaient, ils faisaient demi-tour. Droit vers eux.

« Que font-ils ? Ils seront bien plus utiles à combattre aux côtés des Vardens. »

« Apparemment, ils ne sont pas d'accord avec toi. »

« Galerd ! »

« Qui y a t-il? »

« Ils ne viennent pas seuls. Shruikan est derrière eux. »

« Allons en ce cas à leur rencontre. »

« D'accord. »

Avant que Galerd ne l'emporte, Oromis appela à nouveau Arya.

-Galbatorix a lâché Shruikan. Il vient droit vers nous. Eragon et Saphira sont juste devant lui. Nous allons aller les rejoindre.

-Oui, dépêchez-vous ! ordonna l'elfe brune avant de hurler à ses soldats d'accélérer l'allure.

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'armée, le dragon d'or s'éleva brutalement dans les airs et s'élança vers la ville. Devant ce brusque changement, les dragons parjures quittèrent aussi le sol, prêts à riposter.

« Tu vas leur foncer dedans si tu continues ainsi. » prévint Oromis.

« Ils ne font pas le poids. Ils se pousseront. »

Et effectivement, ils se séparèrent soudain et partirent dans des directions opposées, libérant le passage.

« Tu vois. »

« Le rouge, il se dirige vers Saphira. »

« Le vert s'apprête sûrement à l'attaquer par derrière. Ils veulent les empêcher de nous rejoindre. Afin que le combat contre Shruikan reste entre nous. »

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Thorn frappa la dragonne bleue de plein fouet. Elle tomba lourdement au sol et fut vite rejointe par son attaquant. La voie était libre pour le dragon noir à présent.

Oromis sortit son épée, Glaerd grogna. Ils pouvaient distinguer sans problèmes les pupilles noirs et brillantes de leur ennemi. Le combat commençait.

********************

Galaad évita de justesse un coup de lance en plein front. Mais la pique égratigna quand même sa joue gauche. Il se baissa, esquivant un second coup, releva la pointe de son épée et l'enfonça dans le ventre de son vis-à-vis. Une fois débarrassé de celui-là, un autre intervint, plus enragé encore.

Le jeune homme fatiguait à vitesse grand V. Cela devait faire des heures qu'il combattait sans relâche. Ses brûlures le tiraillaient et il était blessé à la cuisse droite. Heureusement, il avait cessé de saigner, mais la douleur restait présente.

Les deux épées se parèrent mutuellement. Le Varden tenta de l'attaquer avec un fléau. Il allait atteindre l'arrière des genoux du vroengardois quand une autre attaque venant sur sa droite forçant Galaad à se laisser tomber à terre, évitant en même temps de se faire trancher les jarrets. Il reconnut la chance insolente qu'il avait lorsque la masse du second attaquant fracassa par accident le crâne de l'épéiste au fléau.

Malheureusement, à terre, il était plus démuni que jamais. Les coups de pieds, les corps, les coups perdus lui semblaient tout spécialement réservés. Il tenta de se relever à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Il devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, s'il ne voulait pas mourir bêtement allongé aux pieds de ses assassins. Un coup de bouclier au dos le fit hurler comme si on lui avait brisé la colonne vertébrale. Se rendant compte qu'il pouvait toujours bouger malgré la douleur et que ses os étaient intacts, il envoya un bon coup de pied bien placé avant de fuir en rampant. Il devait s'éloigner des combats s'il voulait se relever. Mais la cohue était trop dense pour qu'il survive à sa piètre tentative de fuite.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Nuallan combattait la dragonne bleue. Elle était sortie de sa cage depuis quand celle-là ?

Il était perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il allait mourir comme ça ?

Soudain, une forte détonation fit trembler les arcs brisés du hall. De là où il était, Galaad ne pouvait rien voir. Mais une agitation s'empara des combattants. Pire que lorsque Shruikan était enfin sorti de sa cachette pour aller combattre ailleurs. Il entendit des cris de rage confus, mêlés à ceux de douleur. Il finit par distinguer deux mots :

-Le Parjure !

Murtagh ! Il s'était enfin décidé à venir combattre. S'il parvenait à se faire entendre, peut-être pourrait-il venir le sortir de là.

-Murtagh ! appela t-il à s'en faire exploser les poumons.

Mais ses cris se perdaient dans le brouhaha. Il donna des coups de lame dans les jambes qui passaient près de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi bien longtemps. Il avait besoin de Murtagh, même si ça lui faisait du mal de le reconnaître.

-MURTAGH !

Soudain, une lance se planta violemment dans son dos. Le souffle coupé, il hurla sa douleur sans qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Galaad ! » s'écria Nuallan.

La pression de l'arme le quitta. Et une main ferme lui saisit le bras. Il sentit qu'on le remit sur pied et qu'on l'entraînait. Il se tordit le cou et vit que c'était Murtagh qui l'avait sauvé. Finalement, ses appels n'avaient pas été perdu.

Mais son dos malmené saignait abondamment et il sentait son esprit s'embrouiller. Ses forces le quittaient.

« Galaad ! J'arrive ! » criait Nuallan.

-Non, bafouilla faiblement le jeune homme.

Il toussa, mais il ne cracha pas du sang. Cependant, ça ne saurait tarder. Il perdit connaissance.

*********************

Shruikan et Glaerd s'était arrêté à moins de dix mètres l'un de l'autre. Les babines relevés, ils grognaient, se montraient les dents. Ils étaient enfin face à face. Le choc des titans. Oromis tenta de pénétrer l'esprit du dragon noir, mais il n'y trouva que du vide. Un vide abyssal. Quelles horreurs Galbatorix avait-il donc fait subir à cette créature ?

« Je préfère attendre qu'il attaque le premier. Ainsi, je pourrais retourner sa force contre lui » expliqua Glaedr.

« Oui, ne prenons pas de risque. Autrefois, il était très puissant et il n'a certainement pas faibli depuis. »

Shruikan hurla, mettant au défi Glaedr. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il s'impatienta et attaqua toutes griffes dehors. Oromis leva Naegling et son dragon se prépara à riposter. D'un puissant coup de queue, il rejeta son ennemi, alors que l'elfe lui entailla une aile. Les cris de fureur du dragon royal s'intensifièrent. Il cracha du feu que l'autre évita grâce à un plongeon. Quelques mètres avant d'atteindre le sol, il remonta gracieusement en chandelle et revint à la hauteur de Shruikan. De sa patte valide, il frappa la gueule du reptile d'ébène. De longues balafres rouges ornait maintenant son museau. Mais il ne laissa pas dérouter pour autant mordit ladite patte au vol. Hurlant de rage et de douleur, Glaerd se débattit sans parvenir à se dégager.

Il se rappelait cette bataille cette rude journée d'hiver au Vroengard. Ce dragon argenté qui s'était emparé de son membre, ses longs crocs aussi acérés qu'une lame, la souffrance...

La panique l'envahit. Il hurla, se débattit, mais Shruikan refusa de lâcher prise et évita facilement les coups. Oromis n'hésita pas et se leva de sa selle, arme à la main. Lui aussi se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour tragique, mais s'il perdait pied comme son compagnon, il le perdrait pour toujours. Tentant de garder son équilibre malgré les soubresauts du dragon, il descendit sur l'épaule de Glaedr et glissa le long de la patte prisonnière.

Shruikan le vit, mais trop tard. Car lorsqu'il lâcha enfin la patte pour fuir, l'épée lui creva un œil. Dans un hurlement, il se laissa tomber au sol, le visage en sang. Il secoua la tête comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de sa souffrance de cette manière. La poussière du sol l'entoura, se faufila dans ses poumons, le fit cracher.

Soulagé d'être enfin libéré, Glaedr se calma. Il reprit ses esprits.

« Oromis, je n'aurais pas dû... »

« Ce n'est rien. Finissons-en, c'est le moment ou jamais. »

Sans perdre un instant, le dragon plongea. Ils allaient enfin achevé Shruikan. Et peut-être Galbatorix tomberait à son tour dans la même nuit.

Mais entendant le sifflement de leur vol, Shruikan tourna son dernier œil vers eux et le feu de ses entrailles jaillit. Cette fois, Glaedr ne put l'éviter. Oromis voulut le dévier, mais pris par surprise, il ne fut pas assez rapide et un de ses bras prit feu. Son dragon remonta , ses ailes gonflées par le vent, tandis que la douleur s'emparait d'eux.

Shruikan profita de l'occasion et s'envola vers eux. Il les rejoignit très vite et enfonça ses crocs dans la gorge de son adversaire.

***********************

Murtagh parvint à s'extraire des combats. Portant toujours Galaad qui devenait de plus en plus lourd, il entra dans une pièce vide. Il le laissa tomber à terre. Le vroengardois avait perdu connaissance.

-Ça, c'est mauvais signe, marmonna Murtagh.

Il enleva précipitamment ses gants et apposa sa main sur la blessure béante au dos. Une fois les mots magiques prononcés, la lueur rouge jaillit de sa paume.

Nuallan débarqua à ce moment, détruisant un mur. Murtagh sursauta et s'écarta de Galaad, la main sur la garde de Zar'roc. Reconnaissant le dragon, il se détendit et reposa sa main sur la plaie. Nuallan se précipita vers Galaad et le poussa légèrement de son museau.

-Il a perdu connaissance, l'informa Murtagh. Si je ne parviens pas à arrêter l'hémorragie rapidement, le sang se rependra dans les poumons.

Le regard gris et tourmenté de Nuallan croisa les yeux bleus acier du Parjure. Au fond de lui, le fils de Morzan comprit l'interrogation.

-Ça le tuera, confirma t-il. La plaie est très importante. J'ignore si j'ai le pouvoir de le sauver.

Nuallan se pencha sur Murtagh et colla sa tête contre lui. Aussitôt, ce dernier sentit une déferlante de magie se rependre en lui. Nuallan lui donnait des forces supplémentaires afin qu'il soit assez puissant pour soigner Galaad. Il ne devait pas le décevoir.

Doucement, mais sûrement, la blessure se rétracta et le sang cessa de couler. Enfin, mis à part les vêtements tâchés de sang, Galaad n'avait plus aucune trace de sa blessure. Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva avec précautions. Mais un coup de tête- sûrement dans une tentative maladroite d'étreinte – de Nuallan le renvoya à terre.

La terre tournait autour du jeune homme qui préféra finalement resté au sol.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-il, la voix tremblante.

-Tu reviens de loin, lui répondit Murtagh avec un sourire.

« Ou du moins, tu as failli aller très, très loin » ajouta Nuallan en léchant affectueusement son dragonnier.

**********************

Un second combat acharné se déroulait dans les cieux. Entre Eragon, Saphira et Thorn. Ce dernier était bien décidé à empêcher les deux autres à rejoindre le premier combat draconien.

Tous les trois avaient été extrêmement surpris lorsque Nuallan avait hurlé en plein combat et s'était enfui sans rien dire. Mais avaient vite deviné que son dragonnier avait été cruellement blessé. Ce qui avait été une excellente nouvelle pour les deux évadés qui avaient un dragon en moins à combattre et peut-être même un Parjure mourant.

Mais Thorn semblait avoir redoublé de force et de détermination suite à ce départ. Bien qu'il était d'un niveau nettement inférieur en vol, il était plus rapide et plus solide face aux coups. Malgré sa rapidité d'elfe, Eragon n'était pas parvenu à le blesser. Quant à Saphira, elle l'avait touché plusieurs fois, mais les griffures n'étaient pas assez importantes pour le ralentir. Il paraissait à peine les avoir ressenties.

Soudain, des hurlements plus forts que les autres retentirent plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin.

« Glaedr ! » s'exclama Saphira.

« Oromis ! » ajouta Eragon.

Malgré le danger que constituait Thorn, ils se tournèrent vers leurs maitres. Shruikan avait attrapé Glaedr à la gorge et le secouait violemment. Du sang souillait les écailles dorées. Et un sinistre craquement résonna dans l'espace vide du ciel. Shruikan avait brisé les vertèbres de Glaedr.

Eragon et Saphira hurlèrent à l'unisson tandis que le corps du majestueux dragon tombait comme une pierre vers le sol. Une fois dans la poussière, il ne se releva pas. Oroimis bougea faiblement avant de s'écrouler à son tour.


	18. Chapitre 17 : La Chute du Guerrier

_Suite à une longue et pénible maladie, celle du syndrome de la page blanche, je n'ai pu vous écrire rapidement ce chapitre et j'en suis profondément désolée. Mais le voici enfin. Je vais tenter de vous livrer rapidement le chapitre suivant qui sera le dernier, si on ne compte pas l'épilogue. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Les cris des dragons se répercutait jusque dans le château.

-Il va falloir que Nuallan y retourne, annonça Murtagh en se relevant. L'idéal serait d'y envoyé des soldats, mais nos hommes sont déjà débordés ici.

-J'y vais avec Nuallan, décida Galaad.

« De toute façon, il était hors de question que je te laisse à nouveau seul. Sans moi, tu te fais tuer au moins une fois par heure. » répliqua le dragon.

-Parfait, allez-y tous les deux, soupira Murtagh. Je vais tenter de repousser les Vardens et de vous envoyer des hommes dès que possible. Évite les elfes, concentre-toi sur Eragon seulement.

Galaad ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et se tourna vers Nuallan.

« Comment allons-nous y aller ? » demanda t-il, inquiet.

« En volant bien sûr ! » s'exclama joyeusement la créature.

« Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

« Accroche-toi et ferme les yeux. Ça ira tout seul. »

Galaad déglutit, peu rassuré. Hésitant, il grimpa le long de la patte avant de Nuallan. Il s'assit maladroitement sur son dos et s'accrocha fermement à ses épines. Doucement, le dragon se releva et étendit ses ailes.

Murtagh haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce en marmonnant des mots que Galaad ne saisit pas.

« Prêt ? »

« Je ne le serrais jamais. Alors, autant y aller maintenant. »

Nuallan sortit par le trou qu'il avait crée dans le mur. Une fois à l'air libre, il s'envola, évitant les gestes brusques qui pourraient désarçonner son cavalier.

****************

Les maisons détruites d'Urû'baen défilaient sous les yeux de Nuallan. Galaad évitait soigneusement de regarder vers le sol. Les mains fermement accrochées aux épines de son dragon, il fixait la nuque de ce dernier sans ciller. Il se dit vaguement qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir des gantelets sinon il aurait eu les paumes coupées jusqu'aux os. Il restait le plus immobile possible, les cuisses serrées sur les flans de Nuallan. Il avait réussi à trouver une position stable et n'était pas prêt à l'abandonner de si tôt.

Trop rapidement à son goût, les murailles de la ville apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il se redressa prudemment et passa progressivement de la position couchée à celle assise. Eragon était encore à terre. C'était parfait, l'atteindre serait plus aisé que s'il était à dos de dragon.

Le vroengardois porta sa main à sa hanche. Il y délit une arbalète qu'il avait emporté avant le début de la bataille. Il la coinça entre deux épines dorsales. Il attrapa le carquois pendu à son dos et sortit deux flèches. Au cas où il raterait sa cible. Il chargea l'arme et se mit en positon de tir. Nuallan se posa doucement sur le chemin de ronde et s'immobilisa pour faciliter la tâche de son dragonnier. Ce dernier visa soigneusement Eragon et tira.

La dragonne bleue rugit en les apercevant. Son compagnon se retourna et prit le trait dans l'épaule. Galaad enclencha le second et appuya sur la détente. Cette fois, Eragon parvint à la dévier avec sa magie. Il était inutile d'insister. Galaad se raccrocha aux épines et Nuallan prit son envol, évitant une attaque magique de l'ennemi.

Tandis qu'ils contournaient la citadelle dans le but d'aller s'en prendre aux elfes, ils virent du coin de l'œil les deux autres s'envoler à leur tour pour les poursuivre. Mais ils ne firent pas beaucoup de chemin car Shruikan sur leur droite et Thorn sur leur gauche les attaquèrent. Rapidement, le dragon rouge s'éloigna également vers Urû'baen, laissant ses proies à la bête d'ébène. Un nouveau combat débutait.

* * *

Au château, la situation devenait désespérée. Les grandes portes du hall étaient sur le point de céder aux attaques des Vardens. Les hommes du roi retenaient les panneaux fermés, mais étaient exténués. Ce fut ce que constata Murtagh lorsqu'il arriva sur place.

Par un quasi miracle, les ennemis avaient été repoussé dehors, mais pour combien de temps. La plupart des soldats étaient blessés. Si le château était de nouveau envahi, ils ne résisteraient pas. Murtagh allait devoir utilisé sa magie, il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait préféré éviter cela, afin d'être à son maximum s'il devait combattre des magiciens. Mais une autre alternative semblait impossible.

Un nouveau coup contre les portes résonna dans tout le vestibule comme une cloche énorme. La force de l'impact projeta les hommes en arrière, mais aussitôt ils revinrent contre la porte qu'ils bloquaient.

Murtagh se plaça au centre du hall, bien face à l'entrée.

-Écartez-vous ! Ordonna t-il.

Les soldats le regardèrent incrédules, se demandant pourquoi il leur criait de céder le passage à l'ennemi. Murtagh renouvela son ordre. Petit à petit, hésitants, ses hommes lui obéirent. Le Parjure, impatient, tapa la mesure du temps du pied. Au bout d'un moment, la moitié de l'effectif s'était éloigné de la porte. Le reste fut éjecté au nouveau coup des Vardens. Le plus vite possible, ils s'écartèrent enfin laissant tout l'espace nécessaire à Murtagh.

Lorsqu'ils forcèrent le passage et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le hall, les Surdans et Vardens se figèrent de surprise. Les soldats de l'empire courraient vers l'intérieur du château ou sur les côtés. Fuyaient-ils après avoir résister tant de temps ? Non, il devait y avoir un piège. Rapidement, il ne resta face à eux que le fils de Morzan. Ceux du rang avant bandèrent leurs arcs, décidés à l'abattre. Mais Murtagh leva les mains devant lui, murmura des mots inaudible et de puissants rayons rouges sortirent de ses doigts. Les Vardens tentèrent de faire demi-tour pour éviter le sort sûrement mortel. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et se gênaient mutuellement dans la manœuvre.

Le sort les frappa de plein fouet. Il les éjecta vers l'extérieur, détruisant au passage un pan du mur. Les soldats s'écroulèrent dans la cour les uns sur les autres. Ceux de derrière étaient écrasés par leurs compagnons. Ceux qui se trouvaient auparavant au premier rang étaient morts ou mortellement brûlés.

À l'intérieur du château, les hommes de l'empire restèrent sans voix devant l'exploit.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Attaquez ! Mettez-les hors des murs de la ville ! hurla Murtagh devant leur immobilité.

Dans un cri unique de guerre, les soldats sortirent leurs épées et se jetèrent sur leurs adversaires. Quelques secondes plus tard, les hurlements et claquement d'épées se firent à nouveau entendre.

Murtagh s'éloigna doucement des portes et s'appuya contre un mur. Ses jambes tremblaient. Jamais auparavant il n'avait usé de tant de puissance d'un seul coup. Il se laissa glisser à terre et reprit progressivement son souffle. Il retournerait se battre dès qu'il aurait récupéré.

* * *

Eragon avait l'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau. Le monde était sourd, mais les battements de son coeur résonnaient douloureusement dans son crâne. Comme si on lui le martelait à coups de marteau. Comme hypnotisé, il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des corps poussiéreux d'Oromis et de Glaerd. Il entendit vaguement le rugissement de rage de Saphira. À travers le brouillard de ses larmes, il vit Shruikan se redressait et siffler vers eux. Un défit, une provocation.

Concentré sur le dragon noir, il n'entendit ni ne vit le nouveau et sa monture se glisser sur les murailles juste derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque Saphira se retourna brusquement et que le sifflement d'une flèche retentit qu'il fit volte-face. Mais trop tard ou juste à temps car il reçut le trait dans l'épaule. Il grogna de douleur, mais parvint à arrêter de justesse une seconde attaque.

Dans un sursaut de lâcheté, le Parjure s'enfuit. Bien décidé à le rattraper et à le tuer cette fois, Eragon monta sur Saphira. À peine eut-il le temps de s'asseoir sur son dos qu'elle décolla, manquant de le désarçonner.

Le dragon vert était plus petit et plus agile que Saphira, mais celle-ci avait de plus grandes ailes et était donc par conséquent plus rapide. Ils étaient sur le point de les rattraper lorsque ils furent percutés des deux côtés. Dans leur précipitation, ils avaient négligé Shruikan et Thorn qui couvraient les arrières de leur proie. À moitié assommée, Saphira chuta.

Le duo s'effondra dans la poussière. Eragon parvint à s'éjecter juste à temps. Saphira, emportée par son élan, roula plusieurs fois sur elle-même avant de réussir à s'immobiliser.

Avec difficultés, Eragon se redressa sur ses bras. Il entrevit le parjure et le dragon vert attaquer en piqué les troupes elfiques. L'homme se laissait tomber sur le sol, non loin de ses ennemis, sortait ses armes et se préparait à contrer les attaques. Son dragon, lui, volait toujours plus ou moins près du sol et donnait régulièrement des coups de pattes.

Eragon se releva totalement. Saphira s'était déjà remise de sa chute et montrait les dents à Shruikan.

Entre le dragon noir et Thorn, ils sembla avoir un échange. Puis, visiblement déçu, le compagnon de Murtagh s'envola vers la ville. Le dragon du roi se tourna alors vers les deux espoirs des rebelles. Comme pour les inviter à se remettre en selle et s'envoler pour un combat.

Derrière lui, les corps d'Oromis et de Glaerd traînaient dans la poussière. Cette vision emplit Eragon de rage. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et se précipita vers Saphira. Celle-ci abaissa sa patte avant afin que son dragonnier puisse prendre appuis dessus pour monter sur son dos.

Shruikan s'envola, fit quelques tours pour se stabiliser et les attendit en planant à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur.

Une fois qu'elle sentit qu'Eragon était bien installé, la dragonne bleue s'envola brusquement. Surpris par cet envol sur les chapeaux de roues, le jeune homme faillit basculer en arrière, mais s'accrocha plus fermement à sa selle. Sa compagne fondit sur son ennemi, la gueule ouverte. Si vite, que vue du sol, elle ressemblait à un éclair bleu vif. Mais avec une facilité déconcertante, Shruikan les évita en se glissant légèrement sur le côté au dernière moment. Ne pouvant plus dévier, Saphira n'atteignit que le vide. Et un puissant coup de patte sur une aile lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur du dragon noir.

Le craquement sec et la douleur de son amie firent comprendre à Eragon qu'elle avait l'aile cassée. Tandis qu'elle essayait de rester stable et en l'air, tout en restant hors de portée de l'ennemi, il se glissa vers le membre blessé. Rapidement, il la guérit grâce à un sort. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de retourner à sa place que Shruikan attaqua. Saphira, dans un feulement d'énervement, s'écarta et descendit le plus vite possible de quelques pieds pour l'esquiver. De justesse, son cavalier était parvenu à rester sur son dos. Eragon profita d'un moment calme pour ramper le plus vite possible sur la selle où il serait attaché. Il en eut le temps, d'y arriver mais pas de s'y attacher. Ce fut donc avec une main accrochée aux épines de la dragonne et une autre crispée sur l'épée qu'il poursuivit le combat.

Saphira remonta en chandelle et cracha un puissant jet de flamme. Sans difficulté, Shruikan l'évita. Mais la dragonne avait prévu le coup et, cachée par les flammes, elle fonça sur le dragon noir. Il n'eut pas le temps de saisir le piège qu'il fut percuté au poitrail. Des os craquèrent. Eragon leva sa lame et frappa une patte arrière. Malheureusement, l'épée racla sur les écailles, mais ne put les transpercer. Précipitamment, Saphira s'écarta de plusieurs dizaine de mètres avant que leur adversaire ne puisse répliquer.

« Sa peau est trop épaisse. Mon épée ne peut le blesser. » informa Eragon.

« Oui, j'ai vu ça. Nous allons devoir nous contenter de mes crocs et de mes griffes. Car je crains que tes sorts aussi ne passeront pas ses écailles. » souffla Saphira.

« Ça me tue de ne plus avoir Zar'roc. Une épée elfique aurait-elle peut-être pu blesser un dragon? Elle a bien fait saigner Thorn. » ragea Eragon.

« Thorn est beaucoup plus jeune que Shruikan. Ses écailles sont nettement moins épaisses. Il y a des chances pour que même une épée de l'envergure de Zar'roc n'est pas plus d'effet que celle-ci. Peut-être pourrais-tu percer les membranes des ailes. Elles sont moins épaisses. »

« J'ignore si ça marchera. Ni même si j'en aurais l'occasion. Comment allons-nous faire ? Tu ne peux le combattre seule. Il est trop fort. »

« Il est plus vieux, plus gros et plus expérimenté, certes » fit remarquer Saphira. « Mais nous avons sûrement des qualités que lui n'a pas. Jouons sur ça. Usons de la ruse, de stratégies. Utilisons les techniques de vol que Glaerd m'ont enseignées. Peut-être que Shruikan ne les connait pas toutes et ainsi nous pourrons le surprendre. Sans oublier que je suis plus vive et plus rapide. Et qu'il n'a pas combattu depuis longtemps. »

« Si on exclut son combat avec Oromis et Glaerd. » rumina Eragon.

« Justement ! Il lui manque un œil et il est fatigué. Profitons-en. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il arrive. »

Effectivement, ne voyant pas ses ennemis revenir à l'assaut, Shruikan se précipitait sur eux. Saphira se lança sur la droite du dragon afin de sortir de sa trajectoire et de cette manière pouvoir l'attaquer sur les côtés. Mais le dragon noir souffla un immense feu qui se courba et atteignit les deux compères. Les réflexes d'elfes d'Eragon lui permirent de créer une protection magique autour d'eux juste à temps pour que les flammes ne les touchent pas. Mais ils sentirent nettement la chaleur intense de l'attaque.

À peine les flammes disparurent de leur champ de vision que Shruikan se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Saphira ne put éviter le coup et se prit un coup de queue en pleine figure. Elle fut éjectée plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Eragon.

« Oui, juste un peu étourdie. Ça passera vite. »

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Je vais foncer sur lui. Tente de lui abimer les ailes. »

Eragon déglutit et hocha la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Saphira entamait déjà sa manœuvre. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvaient à la portée du dragon du roi. Mais il était aussi à la leur. Eragon leva son arme, Saphira plongea. Le dragonnier parvint à planter la lame dans l'aile gauche, mais pas à étendre la blessure. Il dut précipitamment retirer l'épée pour ne pas la perdre. Shruikan poussa un rugissement de rage. Il attrapa la nuque de Saphira dans sa gueule et la lança au loin aussi facilement que si elle était une poupée de chiffon.

Dès que la dragonne retrouva un peu de stabilité, son compagnon guérit ses blessures.

« C'est mal parti. » constata t-elle.

« Oui, il a déjouer toutes nos attaques. »

Comment parviendraient-ils à vaincre Shruikan ?

Pendant ce temps, venant du sud, une troupe d'hommes armés arrivaient. L'étendard royal trônant devant eux. Les soldats éparpillés dans l'empire commençaient à revenir vers la capitale.

* * *

Murtagh était de nouveau au combat.

Les troupes surdanes avaient été considérablement affaiblies grâce à son sort. Submergée par les lignes adverses, elles n'avaient plus d'autres choix que de reculer. La cour du château était à nouveau vide. Les combats envahissaient à nouveau les rues de la ville.

Fort heureusement, l'incendie s'était calmé durant la nuit et la pluie avait noyé les cendres. L'aube pointerait bientôt le bout de son nez. La pluie avait cessé et un léger brouillard planait au dessus de la cité encore enfumée.

La bataille faisait toujours rage. À tour de rôle, les deux camps prenaient le dessus sur l'autre. L'affrontement semblait interminable. Les soldats étaient épuisés par cette nuit blanche et agitée. Ils se battaient mécaniquement espérant une prochaine retraite. Comme ses camarades, la fatigue pesait sur les épaules de Murtagh, dont les coups devenaient de moins en moins précis et efficaces. C'était la plus longue bataille qu'il livrait depuis toujours.

Les troupes Vardens reculaient toujours. Elles s'approchaient du centre-ville. Les hommes de l'empire n'avaient pas besoin de les forcer à battre en retraite. Tous autant épuisés se contentaient de bouger et d'éviter les coups. Si la lutte ne s'arrêtait pas rapidement, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient mourir d'épuisement.

Murtagh combattait un Surdan plus âgé que lui à l'épée. L'homme devait avoir une bonne trentaine d'année et plusieurs années de service militaire derrière lui. Il avait l'expérience et une bonne lame, mais son âge lui faisait défaut et il se fatiguait nettement plus vite que Murtagh. Au début, le Parjure pensait qu'il s'en débarrasserai vite vu son état, mais son adversaire restait rapide et paraît chacun de ses coups. Le fils de Morzan se rendait compte avec horreur qu'il gaspillait du coup ses forces et se fatiguait aussi vite que son ennemi. Son seul avantage volait progressivement en éclat.

Les deux lames glissèrent mutuellement l'une sur l'autre, produisant des faibles étincelles et un grincement particulièrement désagréable. Murtagh grimaça à ce son et dégagea Zar'roc de sous l'épée adverse. D'un geste vif, il la leva et l'abaissa rapidement vers le crâne du rebelle. Au dernier moment, l'homme se recroquevilla sous son bouclier et l'épée rouge rebondit sur le bois déjà bien éraflé. Le choc se répercuta dans l'épée et tout l'avant-bras de Murtagh. Une douleur vrilla dans son épaule. Il fit un pas hésitant en arrière, légèrement sonné. Son ennemi voulut en profiter pour lui donner le coup de grâce, mais le dragonnier esquiva sans difficulté le coup.

« Murtagh »

La voix de Thorn implosa soudain dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Shruikan a tué le vieux dragonnier et son dragon. Il s'occupe d'Eragon. »

Distrait par son échange avec son compagnon d'âme, il reçut un coup de la pointe du bouclier du rebelle qu'il combattait dans la mâchoire. Il s'écroula au sol, la bouche en sang. L'autre s'apprêtait à présent à l'épingler avec son épée. Murtagh se retourna et lui envoya un puissant coup de talon dans l'aine. L'homme se plia sous la douleur et le jeune homme lui cassa le nez toujours avec son pied. Il se remit debout et acheva l'homme en l'égorgeant, rendant Zar'roc plus rouge que jamais.

« Murtagh ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Thorn.

« Je crois qu'il m'a cassé une dent. » souffla le Parjure.

Murtagh appuya sur sa mâchoire et il sentit un horrible crissement vers une canine du bas. Il cracha à terre. Au milieu du sang, un morceau blanc. Il avait au moins une dent cassée en deux.

« J'ai mal »

« Je me doute » fit Thorn, compatissant.

« Vas aider Shruikan. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour immobiliser Saphira. »

« Il m'a viré. Il veut s'en occuper seul. Je te rejoins. Où es-tu exactement ? »

« Vers le centre de la ville, je crois. C'est tellement brouillon que j'ai du mal à me repérer. »

« Je trouverai. »

«Il vaut mieux que tu restes là-bas pour retenir les elfes. »

« Galaad et Nuallan s'en chargent. En plus, du renfort vient d'arriver. »

« D'accord, viens alors. Mais dis à Nuallan de te prévenir dès que le combat entre Shruikan et Eragon est terminé. »

« D'accord. » soupira Thorn qui aurait voulu rejoindre son dragonnier au plus vite.

**************

« La ruse et la chance, Eragon, ce sont nos seules chances. » conclut Saphira.

C'était le cinquième assaut que Shruikan contrait et déviait en sa faveur. Cinq fois qu'ils durent reculer afin qu'Eragon puisse guérir les plaies de sa dragonne. La seule blessure qu'ils avaient pu infliger à leur ennemi, c'était le trou dans l'aile. Et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Admettons qu'on ait ces chances, mais comment réussir ? » soupira Eragon, épuisé et découragé.

« Réfléchissons quelques minutes. On trouvera bien quelque chose. »

« On a pas le temps, Saphira ! »

A peine, eut-il finit sa phrase, qu'ils durent plonger pour éviter une attaque frontale de Shruikan. Ils parvinrent à esquiver, mais le flan de Saphira était quand même éraflé. Eragon se pencha pour la soigner, mais...

« Non, laisse ça ! C'est rien. Garde tes forces pour des vraies blessures. »

Elle remonta soudainement en chandelle, évitant un coup de griffes dans le dos.

Eragon la sentait essoufflée. Elle fatiguait rapidement.

« Lui aussi fatigue. » lui fit-elle remarquer à propos de Shruikan.

Le dragonnier se retourna et vit que effectivement celui-ci reprenait son souffle, en prévision d'une nouvelle attaque.

« Il faut se dépêcher, Saphira, avant qu'on ait plus de forces. Ta rapidité est notre seul atout. Il faut en finir vite. »

« Je suis plus rapide car je suis plus petite. »

« Oui, je sais. Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? »

« Si je suis plus petite... »

« ATTENTION ! »

Mais Eragon avait réagit trop tard et Shruikan frappa de plein fouet Saphira. Il la maintint immobile en l'emprisonnant avec ses pattes. Elle se débattit et réussit à se glisser légèrement vers son cou.

« … je peux me faufiler » continua t-elle avec difficulté. « Et m'accrocher à lui. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de bien te tenir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Essoufflé, en sueur, les bras douloureux, il tentait de faire lâcher prise au dragon noir en frappant ses doigts à coups d'épée.

Les griffes noires entaillaient de plus en plus profondément les flans de la dragonne. Celle-ci se débattit, lui échappa et se faufila jusqu'à la carotide et mordit le plus fort possible la veine.

Le dragon royal hurla, se débattit, donna des coups de pattes dans le vide pour lui faire lâcher prise. Mais Saphira, toutes griffes dehors, s'agrippait aux écailles du cou de Shruikan avec l'énergie du désespoir. Si elle lâchait, le dragon noir l'achèverait.

Eragon s'accrochait comme il pouvait à sa selle, en équilibre précaire. Shruikan se secoua vigoureusement, tentant de faire lâcher prise. Le jeune dragonnier faillit tomber. Il se retrouva à moitié pendu dans le vide. Il aurait pu remonter en utilisant sa seconde main, mais il refusait de lâcher son épée.

Un mouvement sec et brusque. Saphira fut obligée de lâcher son ennemi qui profita de ce moment pour l'assommer d'un puissant coup d'aile sur le crâne.

La dragonne bleue rugit et chuta à une vitesse vertigineuse. Eragon tenta de la réveiller, mais ses appels résonnaient dans le vide. Le vent puissant qui s'engouffra dans ses habits lui fit lâcher prise. Il vit son arme tomber au sol.

« Je vais mourir » réalisa t-il.

Il avait l'impression qu'une main glacée enserrait son estomac. Paniqué, il jeta des coups d'oeil autour de lui, comme s'il espérait de l'aide. Il vit distinctement, Shruikan flotter dans les airs, la satisfaction éclairant ses yeux noirs. Il sentit la rage le posséder. Il ne partirait pas seul, hors de question. Il rassembla toute son énergie et prononça les paroles de mort, la main vers le dragon royal.

Surpris, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se prit le sort en pleine poitrine. Sous la force de la magie, il bascula, tomba et s'écroula sur les murailles. Les fortifications cédèrent sous son poids, mais sa nuque émit un craquement sonore et funèbre en se claquant sur les vieilles pierres alors que son angle était arqué.

Eragon, une fois son sort lancé, avait perdu connaissance. Saphira atteignit le sol, bien plat et se cassa seulement une aile.

Fort heureusement, un groupe de magiciens elfes aperçurent Eragon tomber. Ensembles, ils incantèrent et ralentirent la chute. Eragon se posa en douceur à terre, aux côtés de Saphira.

Arya se précipita vers le dragonnier évanoui. Elle lui secoua l'épaule, l'appela. De quelques sorts simples, elle guérit ses blessures avant de s'occuper de Saphira. Ce fut plus long, plus complexe. L'elfe se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisée. Ce fut ce moment qu'Eragon choisi pour se réveiller.

-Arya ? s'étonna t-il. Je ne suis pas mort ?

-Non, mais tu as failli. Ne seras-tu jamais prudent ? Tu as une chance inouïe d'être toujours en vie. Ainsi que Saphira. Une chance pareille ne se reproduira pas infiniment, Eragon.

-Shruikan ?

-Mort. Là aussi, tu as eu de la chance. Ça en devient insolent.

« Mais on l'a quand même vaincu. Puisque nous sommes toujours là tandis qu'il a rendu son dernier souffle. »

Eragon sursauta lorsque les pensées de Saphira investirent son esprit. Il ne l'avait pas sentie se réveiller.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Eragon soulagé qu'elle n'est rien.

« Je me sens capable de gagner à moi toute seule la guerre. »

-Eragon, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? s'énerva Arya.

-Quoi ? Excuse-moi, Saphira... Enfin, s'embrouilla Eragon. Nous comptons profiter de la chance tant qu'elle est en notre faveur.

-Comment ça ? s'inquiéta la princesse.

-Nous allons attaquer Galbatorix.

« Et le tuer ! » affirma Saphira en crachant un jet de flamme qui éclaira sur plusieurs mètres le terrain sous la lumière pâle de l'aube.

* * *

L'aurore enveloppait le ciel d'une couleur rose-orangée. Les Vardens avaient été chassé de la ville. L'intervention musclée de Thorn crachant du feu à tout va avait eu un impact plus que considérable sur cette victoire. Les compagnies de soldats qui étaient restées hors de l'enceinte les avaient attaqué et retenu à l'extérieur, permettant à leurs camarades urbains de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Murtagh et son dragon s'étaient envolés vers le château pour donner des nouvelles du front au roi. Ensuite, le Parjure était allé se réfugier dans sa chambre pour se soigner, se laver et surtout reprendre des forces.

Les mains tremblantes, il agrippa une molaire, respira un grand coup et l'arracha d'un bloc. Suite au coup de bouclier, cette dent avait été trois quart déchaussée et faisait souffrir son propriétaire. Murtagh retint un cri de douleur et la laissa tomber dans son broc d'eau. Il se rinça la bouche, évacuant le trop plein de sang. Il avala une grosse gorgée d'alcool et la recracha quelques secondes plus tard. Les trous nouvellement formés de ses gencives se remirent à saigner de plus belle et le brûlaient atrocement, mais au moins les plaies étaient désinfectées.

Il s'occupa ensuite des égratignures et bleus qui parsemaient son corps. Pendant ce temps, Thorn s'était allongé près de la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais complètement éteints et dans le vide. Il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. On risquait d'avoir besoin d'eux à tout moment. Les douleurs de son dragonnier avaient au moins le mérite de le garder éveillé.

« Thorn ! Shruikan est mort ! Bêtement, mais bien clamsé»

Le dragon rouge sursauta. Nuallan venait de le contacter brutalement. Il devait être particulièrement occupé, car ses transmissions de pensées étaient hachées. Si Thorn avait bien compris, le dragon royal avait échoué.

« Et Eragon ? Et Saphira ? » s'enquit-il.

« Eux, ils vont parfaitement bien. Ils vont vers la ville. Dois-je les retenir ? »

« Attends. »

Thorn contacta Murtagh et lui résuma la situation.

-Non, qu'ils viennent, répondit le jeune homme. J'affronterai mon frère. J'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps. Que Nuallan et Galaad s'occupent des elfes. Je me charge d'Eragon.

Thorn transmit la réponse à Nuallan. Puis il se tourna vers son dragonnier.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

« Plus que sûr. Ça ne me réjouit guère, mais je me suis voilé la face trop longtemps. Notre destin à Eragon et à moi est de nous affronter. L'un devra tuer l'autre. C'est tout. Autant lutter maintenant. Et que le meilleur survive. »

Thorn resta silencieux devant le discours de son compagnon.

Murtagh enleva sa cotte de mailles cabossée et ensanglantée. Il changea de chemise et enfila une simple tunique noire en cuir épais. Il attacha un poignard et son épée à sa ceinture.

« Pas d'armure ou autre protection ? » demanda Thorn qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

« Inutile. » cracha Murtagh. « Retiens Saphira, s'il te plait. Jusqu'à la fin. »

« Et si tu meurs ? »

« Je mourrais et c'est tout. Tente de fuir si c'est possible. Tente une nouvelle vie. »

« Sans toi ? Plutôt périr à tes côtés que de vivre mille ans seul. »

« Idiot. » siffla Murtagh.

Ignorant la remarque, le dragon pourpre se releva. Toute fatigue s'était envolée. Le visage du Parjure était également dénué de toute trace de harassement. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination. Sa face était froide et sombre. Sa main posée sur le pommeau de Zar'roc ne tremblaient pas. Un sourire ironique se forma sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Allons accueillir nos hôtes. »

Il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Thorn l'entendit murmurer dans le couloir :

-Quitte à choisir, je préférais lui céder la place.

************

Eragon survolait rapidement les toits d'Urû'baen sur le dos de Saphira. Maintenant que Shruikan avait rendu l'âme, ils espéraient qu'en attaquant presque immédiatement Galbatorix il serait encore sous le choc de la mort de son dragon. Il fallait profiter de tout avantage qui se présentait à eux. Certes, il se pouvait que le décès de la créature noire ne l'ait pas touché. Mais il fallait mettre fin à cette bataille. Elle se transformait en massacre.

Le dragonnier avait été étonné par l'attitude du dragon vert. Voyant le combat s'achevait sur la victoire d'Eragon, il avait eu un mouvement vers lui avant de se rétracter. Saphira s'en était inquiétée.

« Il aurait dû nous attaquer. » répéta t-elle. « S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'on nous attend au château. On doit nous tendre un piège. »

« Je sais » soupira Eragon. « Je n'oublie pas que Murtagh et Thorn sont toujours là-bas et qu'ils doivent nous attendre de pied ferme. »

« Vas-tu le combattre ? Ou tenter de le raisonner ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de son attitude, je suppose. »

« Je crois que le temps des bavardages est passé, Eragon. Tu devras le combattre, petit homme, et le tuer. J'en ai bien peur. »

« C'est mon frère. »

« Vous vous êtes trop éloignés. »

Ils avaient presque traversé la ville. Et personne ne leur avait fait face, les renforçant ainsi dans leur idée. Le château était en vue et apparemment désert. Trop calme.

Saphira amorça la descente vers la cour. Très vite, les silhouettes de Murtagh et de Thorn leur apparurent. La main d'Eragon se crispa sur le pommeau de son arme, prêt à dégainer. Mais son frère ne semblait pas belliqueux. Du moins dans son apparence. Certes, il portait des armes, mais ne faisait pas un geste pour les sortir de leurs fourreaux. Il avait les bras croisé sur la poitrine et regardait immobile la dragonne bleue atterrir. Thorn était crispé et sur ses gardes, comme s'il attendait l'ordre d'attaquer.

Sans quitter le Parjure des yeux, Eragon descendit du dos de Saphira. Les regards des deux frères ennemis se croisèrent. Sans un mot, Murtagh désigna l'intérieur du château et s'engouffra dans le hall. Thorn resta sur place, légèrement penché vers l'avant, prêt à bondir.

« Que fait-il ? » se demanda Eragon à propos de son aîné.

« Je suppose qu'il a choisi un lieu précis pour votre duel. Et je suis prêt à parier cinq barils d'hydromel que c'est un endroit où je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre. Regarde Thorn, il s'apprête à m'attaquer dès que tu suivras Murtagh. »

« Que dois-je faire ? Entrer dans son jeu ? »

« Fais comme tu le sens. Suis ton instinct. »

« Je vais le rejoindre. Tu pourras combattre Thorn seule. »

« Il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. » répondit Saphira d'un ton dédaigneux, de la fumée lui sortant par les narines. « Sois prudent, petit homme. »

Eragon déglutit, jeta un coup d'oeil au dragon rouge, regarda Saphira comme s'il attendait un signe d'encouragement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra à son tour dans le vestibule du palais. Il chercha des yeux son frère. Un mouvement dans les escaliers lui fit lever les yeux. Appuyé à la rambarde, Murtagh l'attendait. À peine, Eragon eut-il mit son pied sur la première marche que son aîné reprit à pas rapides son ascension.

Murtagh traversa un long couloir et monta à nouveaux des marches vers l'étage supérieur, Eragon toujours sur ses talons à quelques mètres de distance. Toujours sans un seul mot.

Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'au colimaçon d'une tour. Eragon montait quatre à quatre les escaliers. Les pas précipités de son frère le précédaient. Apparemment, il l'emmenait sur le toit du donjon du château. Enfin, le sol devant lui s'éclaircit. Une porte ouverte laissait entrer le soleil. Eragon était arrivé au sommet. Une simple tour ornée de créneaux. Aucune issue à part la chute ou les airs.

Murtagh se tenait au centre, l'épée à la main, sa chevelure d'ébène agitée par le vent étrangement froid. Son visage semblait fait de marbre tant il était pâle et inexpressif. Ses yeux d'acier fixaient ceux bruns de son frère sans ciller. Eragon frissonna d'horreur. Le puits sombre et vide qu'était devenu le regard de Murtagh annonçait le dénouement fatal de cette dernière rencontre. L'un d'eux allait devoir mourir.

-Eragon, fit soudain la voix grave et sans ton du Parjure. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fois, on ne pourra y échapper. Le sang devra couler.

Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrait. Sa bouche était sèche. Il inspira et répondit à contre-coeur :

-Je sais. Je suis prêt.

-Parfait.

Les deux lames fraternelles s'élevèrent au même instant avant de s'abattre l'une sur l'autre. Le fracas ressemblait à celui de l'orage. Une danse macabre débuta alors dans une valse d'épée et de coups. Chacun des deux adversaires tentait de toucher l'autre qui parer à chaque fois. Leur rapidité et leurs forces étaient presque identiques. Le combat cesserait-il avant qu'ils perdent leur énergie ?

Tout devait cesser. Plus vite ce serait fait, mieux se serait. Le fratricide devait être accompli. Le destin avait crée ses dédales en ce but. Les pensées des deux frères étaient centrées sur cet issue inévitable. Le duel devenait plus automatique qu'autre chose.

Soudain, Eragon porta un fort coup qui fit basculer les deux hommes. Le dos de Murtagh frappa les créneaux. Il fut légèrement pousser vers l'arrière. Voulant se rattraper, les deux dragonniers durent lâcher leurs épées pour ne pas tomber dans le vide et pouvoir s'accrocher à l'enceinte de la tour. Ils se relevèrent et s'écartèrent vivement. Ils tournèrent en rond comme des fauves pour s'évaluer mutuellement. Le duel devait continuer même sans arme.

Murtagh se décida à frapper le premier. Il se jeta sur son cadet et lui asséna un coup de pied latéral au visage. Eragon fut éjecté à terre. Mais il parvint à repousser son frère avec ses pieds et à se remettre presque aussitôt debout. Un combat acharné à mains nues fit suite à celui des lames.

Eragon réussit à bloquer les bras de Murtagh. Profitant de cette occasion inespérée, il plongea la main à sa ceinture et tira un poignard. Il devait faire ce qui devait être fait. C'était lui ou lui. Sans hésiter, ni penser, il enfonça profondément la lame dans le ventre de son aîné. Il s'écarta vivement, observant son frère, haletant, les bras ballants. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et pourtant Murtagh se mourrait bien.

Ce dernier, le souffle coupé par le choc et la douleur, resta un moment immobile, tandis que son propre sang imprégnait sa tunique. Doucement, il baissa les yeux, vit la poignée argentée du poignard dépasser de son ventre. Comme hors de la réalité, il arracha l'arme de sa chair. Aussitôt, la douleur se décupla et l'hémorragie s'intensifia. La main tremblante et carmin lâcha le couteau qui tomba dans un son métallique sur les dalles. Le silence autour était insupportable.

Murtagh releva le regard. Eragon restait immobile face à lui. Les yeux dans les yeux. Il n'eut pas de mot échangé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Le regard vide de Murtagh, celui trop brillant d'Eragon et tout était dit.

Les commissures des lèvres de Murtagh s'agitèrent un bref instant comme s'il avait voulu sourire. Le hurlement de douleur et de désespoir de Thorn résonna dans le ciel. Il se sentit tituber tandis que ses forces quittaient précipitamment son corps pour laisser place à un froid mordant. Son bassin toucha les créneaux. Il perdit connaissance. Il vit les ténèbres pour l'éternité.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Eragon regarda le corps inerte de son frère basculer dans le vide, par dessus la balustrade. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se précipita aux créneaux et vit l'ombre de Murtagh se fracasser contre le bord d'un balcon avant de retomber brutalement et rapidement sur le sol soulevant poussière.

* * *

_Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de tuer/menacer/ attaquer physiquement ou mentalement l'auteur qui ne fait que suivre son cruel et insensible scénario. Merci d'avance de votre compréhension. _

_Une petite review ? Même incendiaire, j'accepte. _


	19. Chapitre 18 : Derniers Combats

_Voici le dernier chapitre des Aventures de Galaad. L'épilogue arrivera dans les jours qui viennent. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Nuallan et Galaad survolaient les elfes. Du moins l'avant-garde. Le reste des troupes étaient restés à l'arrière près des machines de guerre. Sûrement pour les protéger au cas où un dragon déciderait de les brûler.

Nuallan fit quelques écarts afin de rester hors de portée des flèches. Galaad était à nouveau à moitié allongé sur son cou et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas regarder en bas.

« Il faut trouver un endroit où atterrir sans qu'on ne se fasse attaquer directement tout en pouvant les attaquer après. » récapitula le dragon.

« On a intérêt à ce que les secours arrivent rapidement. On ne pourra pas combattre tous les elfes. »

« Déjà, je vais trouver un endroit où te poser. »

« Oui, oui. » acquiesça Galaad, pressé de fouler à nouveau le sol.

Il resserra ses jambes autour du cou de Nuallan. Il leva les yeux – la vue du sol le rendait malade – et aperçut une masse sombre se diriger vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« Le renforts, on dirait. »

« Pour qui ? »

« Pour nous, j'espère. Ce sont des humains en tous cas. »

« Pourvu que ce soit les troupes de l'empire. » pria Galaad.

Sans ces renforts tant espérés, ils se feraient massacrer. Et il préférait éviter cette option si possible.

Soudain, Nuallan fit une embardée sur le côté suivi d'un tonneau. Galaad parvint de justesse à rester sur son dos. S'il n'avait pas tantôt resserrer sa prise, il aurait chuté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Galaad.

Nuallan refit un tonneau plus brusque que le précédent. Son cavalier faillit passer par dessus bord et s'écorcha les mains sur ses piques.

-NUALLAN !

« Les elfes ! Ils me tirent dessus. Tu vas devoir sauter. Je pourrais pas manœuvrer avec toi. »

-Comment ça _sauter_ ? T'as vu la hauteur ?

« Je vais descendre un peu et tu sautes. »

-J'suis pas d'accord !

Nuallan l'ignora. Rapidement, il descendit de quelques pieds et, d'un mouvement brutal, il éjecta le vroengardois dans le vide. Il entendit son cri de surprise et de terreur avant qu'il ne reprenne de l'altitude en s'aidant d'un courant d'air.

**************

Lorsque frappe la mort, le monde perd ses couleurs et ses reliefs. Tout ce qui fait la vie. C'était là la réflexion d'Eragon, alors qu'il restait à moitié avachi sur les remparts. Déconnecté de la réalité, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du corps inerte de son frère. De sa victime. De son meurtre.

Il n'avait jamais tué ainsi ; froidement. Certes, il avait déjà donné la mort, mais seulement sur des champs de bataille ; dans le feu de l'action ; contre des inconnus. Là tout prenait une autre dimension. Il connaissait Murtagh. Ils avaient le même sang. Ils avaient été plus que des amis. Le fait de savoir qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix ne le réconfortait pas. Murtagh avait pris tellement de place dans sa vie et en si peu de temps. Il avait assassiné son frère.

Raidement, Eragon lâcha les créneaux et s'éloigna doucement des remparts. Un poids brûlant pesait dans sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à respirer. Son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge. Une boule lui barrait le passage et lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Lentement, comme s'il craignait de tomber, il plia les genoux et glissa progressivement sur le sol. Il ne laissa éclater son chagrin qu'une fois à terre.

Une pensée remonta en lui.

« Pourquoi ou plutôt pour qui pleures-tu ? Pour Murtagh ou pour toi ? »

Le jeune homme eut soudain envie de vomir, mais se retint. Il n'avait pas le temps. Pas le temps de pleurer les morts. Pas le temps de culpabiliser et encore moins de se remettre en question. Il avait un tyran à éliminer. Il devait faire vite. Cette guerre devait prendre fin avant midi. Trop de sang avait coulé pour elle. À cause de Galbatorix.

« Saphira ? Saphira ? » appela Eragon sans ton.

Comme sa voix, il avait l'impression d'être vide. Plus qu'un simple instrument qui allait vers son destin.

Sa dragonne ne lui répondit pas. Pris d'angoisse, il manqua de s'étouffer. Elle aussi combattait ; avec Thorn. Submergé par son propre duel, puis par la mort de Murtagh, il s'était coupé de Saphira. Et elle ne répondait pas.

« Non, non. Si elle était... Si elle était blessée, je l'aurais su ; je l'aurais senti. Même si j'avais fermé mon esprit. »

Eragon s'était relevé et faisait les cent pas. Saphira devait être trop occupée. Elle s'était coupée de lui pour ne pas être distraite en plein combat. Le dragonnier chercha les dragons dans le ciel. Mais ce dernier se révéla vide. Où étaient-ils ? Thorn avait dû être atteint par la mort de Murtagh. Il devait être très affaibli. Au point de ne plus pouvoir voler ? En ce cas, Saphira l'achèverait rapidement. Mais elle n'était toujours pas là.

« SAPHIRA ! »

Toujours rien.

« Où es-tu ? »

* * *

Les deux dragons n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de combattre dans les cieux. À peine Eragon et Murtagh étaient-ils entrés dans les entrailles du château, Thorn s'était jeté sur Saphira, toutes griffes et dents dehors. Pattes, ailes et queues emmêlées, ils ravagèrent la cour pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se séparer. Tous deux étaient couverts de griffures et de morsures. L'aile de Thorn semblait de travers, mais il n'y faisait nullement attention. Aucune blessure grave, pourquoi arrêter ?

Saphira voulut prendre son envol, mais le dragon la rattrapa et la ramena sur terre en lui tirant la queue. La compagne d'Eragon grogna, tenta de le frapper au visage. Thorn recula, lâchant prise pour éviter le coup. Son adversaire en profita pour attaquer et le claqua contre un mur. L'enceinte du château trembla sous le choc.

Tour à tour, avec de plus en plus de rage, ils s'attaquaient. Saphira était plus grande et plus forte physiquement, mais Thorn était plus vicieux et frappait par surprise, là où la dragonne s'y attendait le moins. Les blessures que lui infligeait le mâle n'étaient pas à des endroits stratégiques ou vitaux, mais à force elle s'affaiblissait. Elle n'était pas la seule. Les attaques à répétitions avaient fatigué et blessé Thorn, dont l'aile tordue devenait de plus en plus handicapante. Mais le duel devait continuer.

Petit à petit, ils avaient, sans s'en rendre compte, détruit une partie des murailles du palais. À présent, ils s'éloignaient vers la ville, en donnant ou esquivant des coups. Ils préféraient éviter de cracher du feu, de peur de rallumer l'incendie. Sans compter que le feu n'avait aucun effet sur un dragon.

Soudain, Thorn s'écroula à terre et hurla comme si on le torturait à mort. Saphira s'écarta de lui d 'un bond et l'observa avec une fascination macabre. Thorn tremblait de tous ses membres, avait des soubresauts d'une violence impressionnante. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur, que tout son corps brûlait. Il crut que la douleur le tuerait plus d'une fois. Saphira leva les yeux vers le château. Même si d'ici elle ne pouvait rien voir, elle connaissait l'issue du duel entre les deux frère : Eragon avait vaincu, Murtagh était mort.

La crise de Thorn se calma. Il se releva et se tourna vers Saphira. Celle-ci recula encore. La folie mêlée de rage et de douleur qui illuminait le regard du dragon rouge lui fit regretter de ne pas l'avoir achevé lorsque la perte de son dragonnier l'avait frappé. Bien qu'il trembla encore, Thorn se jeta sur Saphira, décidé à venger comme il pouvait Murtagh. Ses attaques étaient désordonnées, mais la force et la haine qu'il y mettait terrassaient Saphira qui n'arrivait ni à se dégager, ni à répliquer.

Si elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de se débarrasser de Thorn, elle mourrait. N'arrivant ni à le mordre ni à le griffer, elle opta pour la dernière solution qui lui restait. Elle tourna vers lui son museau et cracha la flamme la plus puissante possible. Thorn grogna et fut éjecté par la force du souffle plusieurs mètres plus loin. Déterminé, il se releva malgré le tournis et ré-attaqua. Mais Saphira réutilisa son feu et le maintint à distance. Au troisième coup, elle visa soigneusement les yeux, brûlant scrupuleusement la rétine pourpre. Thorn hurla de douleur, secoua sa tête comme s'il espérait ainsi se débarrasser de la souffrance, frappa dans le vide. Saphira lui fonça dessus, le toucha en plein thorax. Il se renversa sur le dos. Avec ses pattes, elle le bloqua à terre et d'un coup de dents l'égorgea.

Thorn remua encore pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus faibles et hasardeux. Enfin, dans une ultime plainte, il rendit l'âme. Doucement, Saphira s'éloigna. Avant de s'écrouler de fatigue à terre. Une petite sieste ne serait pas de trop. Mais à cet instant, le cri d'Eragon lui parvint enfin, lui perçant le crâne.

« SAPHIRA ! »

Elle se releva en sursaut. Et, à contre-coeur, s'envola vers son dragonnier.

« Je vais bien. J'arrive. » le rassura t-elle.

Elle atterrit doucement aux côtés d'Eragon. Ce dernier l'observait sous toutes les coutures, les traits assombris par l'inquiétude.

« Tu es blessée. », constat-il avec effroi.

« De simples égratignures. »

« Et Thorn ? »

« Il est mort. »

Eragon déglutit difficilement et opina de la tête.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix, Eragon. C'est la guerre. Nous devons survivre. Nous devons tuer Galbatorix. »

« Je sais. Mais ils ne méritaient pas... »

« Eragon, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Nous verrons les morts après. Tout d'abord, empêchons-en d'autres. Mettons fin à cette guerre. »

D'un coup ferme du museau, elle le poussa vers l'escalier. L'heure était venu d'affronter Galbatorix. Silencieux, mais déterminés, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale obscure des couloirs du château. Où était caché le roi ?

* * *

Galaad atterrit brutalement au sol. La douleur vrilla dans tout son corps pendant quelques secondes, le paralysant complétement. Doucement, il reprit ses esprits et se redressa avec précautions. Il se tourna dans tous les sens. Où étaient les elfes ? Il les repéra vite. Ils lui tournaient le dos, distraits par Nuallan. Le vroengardois en profita et rampa derrière un buisson. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il tenta de repérer les troupes qu'il avait aperçut vue du ciel. Mais d'ici, à part de la poussière, il ne distinguait rien.

Il voulut profiter de sa position stratégique pour attaquer les elfes à coups de traits d'arbalète, mais ils avaient été brisés par sa chute et il avait perdu l'arbalète. Il soupira de dépit. Il ne pouvait attaquer seul toute une troupe elfique. Il fallait que les soldats qui arrivent soit avec lui pour créer une offensive. Et Nuallan ne tiendrait pas longtemps seul.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier montait, descendait, tournoyait pour autant éviter les tirs que inciter les elfes à tirer et ainsi se détourner de Galaad. En vérité, seul le dragon les intéressait. Le jeune Parjure ne semblait pas dans leurs priorités. Bien au contraire. Ils devaient penser qu'il n'était d'aucune menace pour eux. Et Galaad trouvait cela assez vexant.

De son côté, Nuallan devenait plus offensif. Il montait, descendait et remontait en chandelle tout en donnant de puissants coups de griffes dans les rangs ennemis. Même une fois ou deux, il alla jusqu'à arracher une tête d'un coup de gueule. Mais il ne restait jamais plus le temps de faire une minimum de dégâts afin d'éviter sans trop de mal les répliques elfiques. Heureusement, Nuallan était jeune, vif et mince. Il parvenait en se faufilant dans les airs à esquiver les flèches et lances lancées contre lui. Cependant, il voyait d'un mauvais œil les machines de guerre qui se construisaient doucement à l'arrière. Il faudrait les détruire avant qu'elles ne soient montées et prêtes à l'usage. Mais dès qu'il s'en approchait, les tirs étaient plus précis et plus dangereux. De plus, les scorpions, catapultes et autres étaient soigneusement gardés et entourés. Il semblait impossible de s'en approcher.

Il tenta de se glisser sur la droite pour mieux remonter vers le nord, là où se tenait l'arrière-troupe et les machines. Mais sa manœuvre ne passa pas inaperçue et il fut aussitôt la cible des elfes.

Le problème n'était pas seulement leur armement, mais aussi leur position. Ils avançaient rapidement vers la ville. Et Nuallan ne pouvait pas les empêcher. Encore moins Galaad.

Soudain, une partie des troupes elfiques se retourna brusquement. L'armée que Galaad et Nuallan avaient aperçut tantôt attaquait le flan sud.

« Finalement, je pense qu'ils sont bien de notre côté. » fit Nuallan.

Galaad, toujours à l'abri derrière son buisson, répondit :

« Oui, dieux merci. Je vais attendre un peu, puis les rejoindre. »

Nuallan retourna à sa tactique d'harcèlement.

La troupe du roi qui venait d'arriver était assez nombreuse. Elle semblait équivalente à celle des elfes. Les combats s'engagèrent presque aussitôt. Cela se voyait que les deux camps étaient frais et n'avaient pas participé au siège.

Galaad allait quitter son refuge quand il vit les portes de la ville s'ouvrir et des Vardens épuisés et vaincus, en nombre nettement plus réduits, y être éjectés. Il eut un sourire. Cela sentait la victoire pour l'empire. Jamais il n'aurait cru jusqu'à présent que cela le réjouirait. Il se leva, empoigna son épée et se glissa parmi les soldats du roi, prêt à en découdre avec les elfes.

* * *

Les longs et sinistres couloirs du château s'étendaient devant Eragon et Saphira. Depuis plusieurs minutes, ils avaient de plus en plus l'impression de tourner en rond. Ils avaient croisé quelques escaliers, mais en colimaçons, donc beaucoup trop étroits et sinueux pour que la dragonne puisse passer. Saphira avait suggéré à son dragonnier de passer devant et qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard en passant par l'extérieur. Mais le jeune homme avait protesté. Plus question d'être séparés. De plus, Shruikan devait bien passé par quelque part pour retrouver son maître. Il devait avoir d'autres passages. Voir un seul passage pour rejoindre Galbatorix crée spécialement pour un dragon. Ils trouveraient. Ce palais ne pouvait être infini.

« Eragon, regarde là-bas. Cette porte, elle est immense. »

Ledit Eragon se tourna vers la gauche et aperçut effectivement une immense porte. Elle devait faire au moins faire une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur. Un accès idéal pour un dragon.

« Ce doit être par là. Ce doit être un des accès pour Shruikan. » déduit Saphira.

Son compagnon la sentait bouillir d'impatience. Elle voulait combattre, enfin en découdre. Définitivement.

« Calme-toi, Saphira. Pas de précipitation. Gardons la tête froide. » lui conseilla t-il.

« Nous avons trop attendu. »

Aussitôt, elle vira vers la porte, sa queue et ses ailes frappant les murs autour d'elle. Mais, alors qu'elle était sur le point de la franchir, celle-ci se referma toute seule, manquant de lui écraser le museau entre les deux panneaux.

« Nous sommes repérés. » déclara t-elle encore sous l'effet de surprise.

« J'en ai bien l'impression. »

Des bruits de claquement leur firent tourner la tête. Derrière eux, toutes les portes se refermaient par magie les unes après les autres.

« Que veut-il ? Nous enfermés dans ce couloir ? Il a peur de nous affronter ? Nous craint-il à ce point ? Ou pense t-il que nous ne valons même pas la peine d'être combattu ? » rugit Saphira qui tournait la gueule dans tous les sens, cherchant une issue.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais... »

Eragon s'interrompit. Une seule et unique porte était restée ouverte. Il attendit quelques secondes, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle était au milieu du couloir. Elle aurait dû se fermer. Toutes les autres l'étaient.

« Il en a laissé une ouverte. Une seule. Il veut nous emmener quelque part. Il veut que nous prenions cette porte et pas une autre. » fit-il en approchant doucement du panneau ouvert.

« Pour nous emmener où ? »

« Si seulement je le savais. »

« Que fait-on ? »

« Avons-nous le choix ? »

Après cette question rhétorique, Eragon inspira un coup et passa la porte qui ne réagit pas. Galbatorix voulait vraiment les guider. Mais vers où ? Saphira voulut passer aussi, mais la porte se révéla trop étroite. Elle ordonna à Eragon de s'écarter, ce qu'il fit rapidement sans discuter. À renfort de flammes et de coups, elle détruisit le pan de mur à côté et put enfin passer.

La porte était ouverte sur un autre couloir. À peine la dragonne fut-elle entrée, toutes les cloisons se fermèrent, excepté une. Comme dans l'autre couloir. Celle-ci était assez grande pour que Saphira puisse passer sans trop mal.

Ils parcoururent encore un autre couloir ensuite. Encore une fois, un seul passage était ouvert et donnait sur un large escalier de marbre. Guidés les cloisons fermées, ils descendirent deux étages, dépassèrent trois autres corridors. Ils firent finalement face à une porte en or, couverte de gravures, sur-dimensionnée.

« Combien tu paries que c'est la salle du trône ? » demanda Saphira tandis que Eragon examiner les dessins. « C'est carrément une porte de mégalo, ça correspondrait bien à Galbatorix, non ? »

« Oui, la salle du trône ou une pièce du pouvoir. Mais elle est fermée et c'est la seule porte de ce couloir. »

« Il nous a pris au piège. »

« Il doit bien avoir une façon de l'ouvrir. » s'entêta Eragon en se rapprochant encore de la double porte.

Il s'acharna encore quelques instants. Il finit enfin par s'éloigner de la porte. Dépité et coléreux.

« Tout _ça_ pour rien », ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Saphira n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte, dans un grincement douloureux, s'ouvrit enfin. Méfiants, nos deux héros observèrent la longue, vide mais somptueuse salle devant eux. Rien ne bougeait. Elle semblait déserte.

« Où est-il ? » s'enquit la dragonne.

« Je ne sais pas. Reste sur tes gardes, il peut être n'importe où. Comme pas là du tout. »

Eragon se glissa dans l'ouverture et fit quelques pas, épée à la main, l'œil aux aguets. À nouveau, le grincement se fit entendre dans son dos. Il se retourna, pensant que l'ouverture de la porte s'agrandissait, mais, à sa grande horreur, elle se refermait.

-SAPHIRA ! Hurla t-il.

« ERAGON ! »

Mais c'était trop tard : la dragonne n'avait pas eu le temps de franchir le seuil. La porte était totalement close à présent et Saphira était toujours dans le couloir. Enfermée dehors.

-Ce sera uniquement entre toi et moi, décréta une vois froide et tranchante derrière Eragon.

* * *

Nuallan rugissait, ses cris se répercutaient contre les murailles. D'un violent coup de griffes, il abattit une dizaine d'elfes. La plupart furent juste blessés, mais hors combat. C'était le principal. Plus d'une fois, le jeune dragon regretta de ne pas savoir encore cracher du feu. Thorn partit à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait plus brûler les machines de guerres. Nuallan avait du mal à s'en approcher. Les elfes protégeaient furieusement leurs biens. Il sentait la présence de Galaad non loin et cela lui réchauffa le coeur.

Il s'envola soudain, prenant par surprise les elfes qui s'apprêtaient le blesser de leurs lances. Les archets survivants le mirent aussitôt dans le ligne de mire. Nuallan fit en sorte de ne jamais rester à la même place afin qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de viser. Quelques traits le frôlèrent, mais ne le touchèrent pas. Petit à petit, il s'approchait des catapultes et des balistes. Sans se soucier de perdre définitivement leurs armes, les elfes lançaient leurs lances dans sa direction. L'une d'elle parvint à se ficher dans sa cuisse, mais elle ne l'handicapait pas pour voler. Sa chance ne dura pas longtemps car des flèches percèrent les membranes de ses ailes. Il hurla et poursuivit sa route.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une dizaine d'elfes se précipiter vers un scorpion plus grand que les autres. Sûrement dans le but de la protéger. Il esquissa un sourire de dragon et se jeta vers la machine. Il allait la réduire en cures-dents. D'autres flèches l'atteignirent, mais sa peau épaisse diminuait largement la douleur qu'il aurait pu ressentir.

Unissant leurs forces, les elfes firent tourner la baliste en direction du dragon. Mètre par mètre, l'arme bougea.

Nuallan n'était plus qu'à un mètre du scorpion. La pointe acérée de son trait lui faisait à présent face. Nuallan leva sa patte, décidé à abattre la machine. Trois elfes actionnèrent la baliste et le trait partit dans un sifflement aiguë.

Le dragon vert tenta de ralentir dans l'espoir d'amorcer un demi-tour ou un virage en épingle afin d'éviter le trait. Mais trop tard. La flèche gigantesque s'enfonça brutalement dans sa poitrine. Le souffle coupé, il s'écroula. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses blessures le faisaient trop souffrir. Du sang s'écoula à terre comme si on en versait des litres d'un gobelet géant.

À travers la brume rouge qui entaché sa vue, Nuallan vit les silhouettes fines des elfes se rassembler autour de lui. Au loin et au fond de son esprit, il entendit le cri de douleur et de désespoir de Galaad. Il voulut le rassurer, lui répondre que tout allait bien se passer, que ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Dans un grondement, il s'avachit sur lui-même et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Galaad combattait un elfe à l'épée. Il avait l 'impression qu'il allait l'emporter d'ici peu. Soudain, une douleur immense lui creva la poitrine. Pourtant, il n'était pas blessé. Il chuta et se tordit de souffrance à terre. Il ne saignait pas, mais il avait l'impression de sentir quelque chose d'humide couler sur son torse. Il n'était pourtant pas blessé. Un grondement sourd d'animal moribond écartela son esprit.

-NUALLAN ! réalisa t-il enfin.

La douleur était insupportable. Il tenta de communiquer avec son dragon, mais il n'entendit rien. Il y avait comme un vide là où se logeait Nuallan d'habitude.

-NUALLAN !

Un dernier grondement et se fut tout. Nuallan était mort, il le sentait. Son coeur venait d'être arraché de sa poitrine.

Au dessus de lui, son adversaire l'observait, indécis. Il se demandait sûrement s'il devait l'achever ou pas.

« Non, pas la peine », pensa brièvement Galaad.

Il se sentit tomber dans un puits sombre et sans fond. Il tomba, tomba et tomba. Jusqu'où ?

* * *

-Ce sera uniquement entre toi et moi.

Eragon se retourna si vite qu'une douleur aigüe se propagea dans sa nuque. Un homme de haute stature se tenait dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Une longue tunique noire et rouge, les yeux perçants et froids, le visage hautain, une longue et riche épée à la main. Galbatorix. Profitant qu'Eragon restait figé et silencieux, le roi poursuivit :

-Je m'avoue surpris. Je ne te pensais pas capable d'arriver jusque ici. Une étonnant parcours. Sur le point de s'achever.

Lentement, sans quitter le tyran des yeux, Eragon se mit en position de combat et raffermit sa prise sur son épée.

-J'ai pourtant réussi beaucoup de choses dont personne ne me croyait capable, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

-De la chance, siffla Galbatorix d'un ton méprisant, presque amusé. De l'aide au moment inopiné. Mais, maintenant, c'est terminé tout cela. Tu vas devoir faire face à tes seules capacités. Bien trop réduites.

Derrière la porte, Saphira tentait de l'ouvrir. Mais les cloisons résistaient sans difficulté.

De l'autre côté, Galbatorix ne faisait toujours pas mine d'attaquer. Eragon, toujours immobile, sentait ses muscles se tendre et commencer à souffrir de sa position.

-Je suis sûr que Murtagh t'a laissé le tuer. Sinon, tu ne serais jamais arrivé jusque là. Son niveau était nettement supérieur au tien, mais il avait un défaut : il était stupide, sentimental. S'il avait eu un peu de jugeote, ce serait toi qui mangerait la poussière en ce moment-même.

La mention de Murtagh avait fait trembler Eragon. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre le nom de son frère dans la bouche de cet homme qui l'avait emprisonné, presque esclavagé. Mais les insultes qui suivirent lui firent perdre le contrôle de sa rage, de sa tension et de son chagrin. Sans réfléchir, épée en avant, il chargea le roi. Ce dernier l'évita avec un rictus et Eragon s'écroula contre le mur, emporté par son élan inconsidéré.

-Ainsi, c'est donc tout ce que tu sais faire ? ricana Galbatorix. Comment as-tu pu survivre pendant tout ce temps ?

-_Brisingr ! _

Voyant le sort arriver sur lui, l'empereur leva la main et sans qu'il ait prononcé un mot le maléfice rebondit dessus et fonça droit vers son envoyeur. Eragon l'évita de justesse en se jetant à terre. Son sort toucha le mur, le fissurant. De la poussière blanche s'égara sur l'épaisse chevelure du jeune dragonnier. Mais il se releva rapidement sur ses pieds. S'il ne se reprenait pas vite, il mourrait. Il en avait conscience et se refusait à simplifier la tâche à son ennemi.

-J'aurais espéré un combat sérieux. Mais mes espoirs sont bien déçus, lança Galbatorix, toujours aussi sûr de lui.

Eragon reprit son souffle et déglutit. Le roi ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer, il le laissait s'épuiser tout seul pour pouvoir mieux l'achever après. Il s'amusait avec lui. Une bille amère de colère et de haine encombra la gorge du jeune homme. Il glissa sa main dans le bas de son dos et tira son poignard de sa ceinture. D'un geste vif, révélant sa rapidité hérité du Serment de Sang, il le lança au visage du tyran qui d'un mouvement de main le fit exploser en poussière d'argent.

Eragon ravala le grognement de frustration qui l'envahit. Comment pouvait-il vaincre Galbatorix ? Sans Saphira, il n'avait aucune chance. Il était fichu. Il ne vivrait que le temps d'amuser le souverain. Tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu et entraîné ces derniers mois, tout ce qu'il perdu et sacrifié se révélaient vains et utopiques. Depuis le début, il était condamné à perdre.

« Eragon, ne baisse pas les bras ! », lui ordonna Saphira, toujours bloquée par la porte. « C'est ce qu'il veut. Lorsque tu auras perdu tout espoir, tu perdras aussi ta combativité. Ne le laisse pas avoir ce qu'il veut ! »

Oui, elle avait raison. Il devait combattre. Au moins, pour ne pas plier devant Galbatorix. Sans compter que des centaines, des milliers de personnes comptaient sur lui. Des hommes et des elfes se battaient dehors, dans l'espoir qu'il mettrait fin au règne du tyran. Même s'il ne gagnait pas, au moins il ne les aurait pas abandonnés lâchement à leur sort.

Comme il l'avait fait avec Shruikan, Eragon rassembla toute son énergie et jeta sur Galbatorix le sort le plus puissant qu'il put. Comme auparavant, ce dernier esquiva, toujours aussi méprisant.

-Encore et toujours raté. Quand cesseras-tu ton entêtement puérile et désespéré ? Abandonne. À moins que tu veuilles me rejoindre ?

« Eragon », souffla Sapihra. « Le mur. »

Le sort du dragonnier avait frappé le mur, déjà fissuré. Celui-ci perdait de la poussière à un rythme effréné et ses plaies grandissaient à vue d'oeil. Leur ennemi tournait le dos à ce pan, ignorant ce qui se passait. Bien à tord. Car un large et lourd morceau s'effondra dans un puissant craquement qui résonna dans toute la salle du trône. Galbatorix se retourna à temps pour le voir tomber sur lui. Il voulut s'écarter, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et le reçut sur les jambes. Le hurlement qu'il poussa démontra que ses jambes étaient brisées et écrasées. Il tenta de se dégager par la force de ses bras, mais en vain.

« Eragon, c'est le moment ! Vite avant qu'il ne se dégage avec la magie ! Dépêche-toi ! C'est ta chance ! »

Galbatorix leva la main et commença à psalmodier vers les énormes gravats qui le clouaient au sol. Eragon se précipita sur lui et leva son épée. Le roi tourna les yeux vers lui et ceux-ci s'agrandirent d'horreur.

-NOOOOON ! hurla t-il avec une rage palpable.

Ignorant son cri, Eragon plongea l'arme dans sa poitrine jusqu'au pommeau.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et tapait dur. Lentement, le champ de bataille se vidait des vivants. Seuls les morts restaient. Il fallait soigner, nourrir et abreuver ceux qui respiraient encore. Les défunts pouvaient bien attendre.

Arya ressembla les troupes elfiques à grands renforts de cris et d'ordres. Les soldats de l'empire s'éloignaient prudemment de leurs anciens ennemis et disparaissaient progressivement dans la ville ou la campagne environnante. Nasuada et Orrin, eux, s'occupaient des Vardens et des Surdans.

Eragon s'était assis dans un coin de la citadelle d'Urû'baen. Il contemplait la fin de la guerre. Il avait mis tous ses rêves et ses espoirs sur cette scène et, à présent, il la trouvait bien triste et amère. Il sentit Saphira se posait de façon précaire sur le chemin de ronde à quelques mètres de lui.

« Nous y sommes arrivés. Nous avons gagné. Qui l'aurais cru ? »

« Oui, la guerre est terminée. Galbatorix est tombé. Mais à quel prix ? »

« Il faut toujours payer, Eragon. J'en ai bien peur. À croire que le monde ne connait que le langage du sang versé. »

Le jeune dragonnier soupira avant de se lever.

« Je descends. Il faut que j'aille aider... pour... Enfin, il faut rassembler les morts pour les familles. » bredouilla t-il.

« Je comprends. Je viens avec toi. »

Ils descendirent en silence des murailles et marchèrent vers le lieu où les combats avaient eu lieu. La gorge nouée, le coeur aux bords des lèvres, Eragon observa chaque figure de chaque cadavre. Parfois, ils étaient tellement défigurés qu'il était impossible de savoir qu'ils étaient. Le jeune homme recevait comme un coup de poignard au ventre lorsqu'il reconnaissait un visage.

Le soleil du midi brûlait sa nuque, mais il se refusait à lever les yeux. N'était-ce pas en grande partie de sa faute ces morts, ce massacre, ces batailles, ces pleurs, ces douleurs ? Tout avait été déclenché au moment où il avait décidé de combattre l'Empire avec Saphira. C'était leur faute, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Eragon, viens voir ! »

Le regard éteint, la démarche vacillante, il rejoignit Saphira qui était penchée au dessus d'un corps d'un soldat de l'Empire. Quand il fut à ses côtés, elle lui demanda à propos du macchabée :

« N'est-ce pas le deuxième Parjure ? Celui avec le dragon vert ? »

Eragon baissa les yeux. L'homme ne portait pas de casque. Son visage était sale, mais pas blessé. Les cicatrices causées par les graves brûlures que sa dragonne lui avait infligé restaient parfaitement visibles et reconnaissables. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'étendaient autour de son visage étrangement blafard comme un sombre linceul. Eragon n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il semblait jeune.

« Où est son dragon ? »

Saphira regarda autour d'elle un petit moment avant de lui indiquer le nord d'un coup de museau. Il se demanda alors comment il avait pu le manquer. La créature verte était allongée sur le flan, les ailes brises, le poitrail pourpre défoncé par un trait de scorpion. La gueule encore ouverte dans un cri de douleur, ses yeux étaient vides et froids. Des corbeaux se réunissaient déjà autour de sa carcasse. Horrifié, Eragon détourna les yeux.

« Il faudra l'incinérer. Les incinérer. », déclara t-il.

Étrangement , il se refusait à les laisser là, en plein soleil, à la portée des charognards.

« On le fera à la tombée de la nuit. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas la place et il faut laisser un peu de temps aux gens avant de s'occuper des victimes. »

Eragon avança sans but. Son esprit était vide et embrouillé. Il ne savait plus vraiment pour quelle raison, il avait voulu cela. Croyait-il qu'il n'y aurait aucun mort ? Que la guerre serait propre ? Il s'était montré stupide. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un homme qui fouillait les poches d'un cadavre. Une poussée de colère l'envahit.

-Hé ! Vous ! Lâchez immédiatement ce que vous avez volé !

L'homme, vêtu de haillon et à la silhouette décharné, était certainement un mendiant venu de la capitale. Il sursauta violemment, serra contre lui la maigre bourse qu'il venait de prendre et fixa Eragon d'un terrifié.

-Mais... mais... Il en a plus besoin, bégaya t-il.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de volé des morts ? Il a peut-être une famille qui en a besoin de cet or.

-Sûrement pas autant que moi, lâcha le vagabond.

La magie d'Eragon illumina ses mains. Le voleur poussa un cri de terreur et s'enfuit, avec son butin.

« Eragon, arrête ! » ordonna Saphira qui l'avait rejoint précipitamment.

Son dragonnier se calma et éteignit la magie.

« Il faut qu'on empêche ça. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on y puisse grand chose, Eragon. Viens. Allons voir Nasuada et Arya. »

« Pas encore. » souffla t-il.

Il regardait fixement une des tours du château. La plus haute. Là où était tombé Murtagh. Saphira comprit aussitôt.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne chose d'aller le voir ? Maintenant ? »

« Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne peux pas le laisser se faire dépouiller ou dévorer. Je... Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. »

Sans un mot, la dragonne le suivit à l'intérieur de la vielle jusqu'au palais royal. Ils eurent un temps d'arrêt dans la cour. Puis le dragonnier inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et poursuivit son chemin vers la base du donjon.

Doucement, l'esprit vide, Eragon s'avança vers le cadavre ensanglanté et disloqué de ce qui avait été son frère. Il était face contre terre. Lentement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le retourna. Le visage blafard de Murtagh était recouvert de sang et de terre. Ses yeux ouverts fixaient Eragon comme une accusation ou pire une supplication. Sans s'en rendre compte, Eragon se mit soudain à sangloter puis à pleurer plus de larmes qu'il n'en avait jamais versé. Devant son œuvre. Ces mains étaient souillées de son sang. Il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer et ne jamais s'en relever.

Il sentit Saphira se coucher derrière lui.

« La guerre, une véritable boucherie. Elle tue au hasard. C'est ça le mal absolu. » résonna la voix de la dragonne dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

La main tremblante, Eragon ferma les yeux de Murtagh pour toujours. Lentement avec des mouvements d'automate, il se releva, fit quelques pas, tituba et s'écroula. À genoux, à même le sol, la respiration haletante, il se pencha. Ses mains s'appuyèrent à terre. Il vomit et pleura.

Tremblant et maladroit, il revint auprès du corps de Murtagh.

_Eragon se redressa et vit un jeune homme, assis de l'autre côté du feu. _

_L'inconnu était vêtu d'habits usagés. Il respirait le calme et la confiance en soi. Il avait un arc à la main, une longue épée à la ceinture. Une corne blanche ornée d'une lanière argentée reposait sur ses genoux, et la poignée d'une dague dépassait de l'une de ses bottes. Son visage grave aux yeux farouches était encadré par des mèches de cheveux bruns._

_-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Eragon dans un souffle._

_Les mains du jeune homme se refermèrent sur son arc._

_-Murtagh, répondit-il d'une voix basse, assurée mais curieusement émue. _

Eragon rouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés. La scène de leur rencontre s'était imposée si naturellement à son esprit.

« C'est ce moment là qui nous a condamnés. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer. »

Sans y penser, il dégagea les longues mèches sombres du visage tuméfié de Murtagh. Il serra sa main dans la sienne comme une demande de pardon et y appuya son front. Pendant ce temps, les larmes coulaient toujours.

La guerre était enfin terminée. Les rebelles avaient vaincus. Mais à quel prix ?

******************

Le vide abyssal. C'était tout ce qu'il sentait ou voyait. Son corps criait sa souffrance à tout vent. Mais son âme restait la plus blessée. Amputée d'une partie d'elle-même. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il préférais rester à terre, l'esprit embrumé, les yeux clos. Il craignait la vérité, le monde qui l'entourait. Peut-être ce qui s'était passé n'avait-il été qu'une illusion. Oui, il se réveillerais au moment voulu et tout disparaîtrait et serait comme avant.

Le sol tremblait sous son corps. On courrait autour de lui. Parfois, quelqu'un buttait sur lui, mais personne ne s'intéressait à son sort. Inerte, à terre, sans réaction, il devait paraître mort. Si seulement il pouvait être mort.

Mais vivait-il encore ? Et si c'était cela la mort ? Un corps impossible à bouger, plongé dans le noir, seul l'esprit restait en éveil. Son âme et sa conscience allaient-elles restées là, ainsi, au moment de son enterrement ou de sa crémation ? Ressentirait-il tout ? Il se demanda qui prendrait en charge ses obsèques. Sa famille ? Il n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis dix longues années. Il n'avait personne d'autre. Pas d'ami. Quant à Nuallan...

Son coeur se serra, sa gorge le brûla. Un coup de couteau dans l'âme. Finalement, il ressentait toujours son corps. Il devait encore vivre. Il ne s'en réjouit pas.

Combien de temps resta t-il ici ? Il l'ignorait. Autour de lui, tout était redevenu calme. Le champ de bataille avait été déserté vraisemblablement.

Au prix d'un ultime effort, Galaad ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil se couchait. C'était le matin lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance suite au choc de la mort de Nuallan. Il crut qu'il allait mourir rien qu'à cause de la douleur infligée par cette pensée.

Sa bouche était sèche. Il mourrait de soif. Il tourna doucement la tête. Malgré ses précautions, sa nuque se plaignit du mouvement. Il regarda autour de lui. Le vent balayait une plaine vide d'être vivant. Seuls des cadavres le recouvraient.

À regret, le vroengardois se redressa et s'assit. Il regarda dans le vide un long moment. Enfin, il se met péniblement debout, embrasse une dernière fois le décors des yeux puis tourne les talons. Lui-même ignorait où il allait. Il laissait seulement ses pieds le guider loin de cet endroit maudit.

La nuit tomba quelques heures plus tard et il disparut dans les ombres nocturnes. Ainsi se terminent les aventures de Galaad.


	20. Epilogue

_Voici l'épilogue et la fin des _Aventures de Galaad_. Je sais qu'il est extrêmement court, mais tout est dit dedans. _

* * *

Le vent soufflait sur le Vroengard. Les champs de blé se pliaient sous sa volonté. Les flots déchaînés s'éclataient contre la roche volcanique. Les éléments s'affrontaient sous le regard des habitants. Les paysans tentaient de protéger et de sauver leurs récoltes des intempéries. Les pêcheurs remontaient leur bateau à l'abri. Tous sur l'île étaient habitués aux caprices du temps, ils savaient comment agir. Rapidement, le petit village côtier vit ses maigres fortifications de bois se refermer. Elles n'étaient pas assez importantes pour arrêter la tempête, mais l'atténueraient.

Dans une maison à l'écart du reste du village, tout contre les murailles de rondins, une jeune femme blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans relevait le nez du potage qu'elle faisait chauffer au centre la pièce principale. Quelques herbes, un peu de pain et un poisson agrémentaient l'eau chaude. Le toit grinça. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil. La cabane de bois et de paille avait survécu à pire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Sa soupe prête, elle en versa une louche généreuse dans quatre bols. Elle en donna un à un jeune homme barbu d'une vingtaine d'années. Sans la regarder, il lui prit le récipient et avala une longue gorgée. Il le reposa aussitôt et se remit à son ouvrage : réparer un vieux filet de pêche.

Une autre femme apparut et emporta deux bols en remerciant d'un signe de tête la première. Elle retourna dans la pièce à côté.

Celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite que la précédente. Seul un lit et une vieille malle en osier constituaient l'ameublement. Une cheminée construite à la va vite occupait le coin le plus éloigné de la chambre. Un feu maigre qui produisait plus de fumée aigre que de chaleur et de lumière hantait l'âtre. Assis à même le sol, un homme vouté observait sans ciller les braises, les yeux vides. Il devait être jeune, mais la moitié gauche de son visage était marqué, vieilli et creusé par les épreuves. L'autre ressemblait à un masque de cire mal sculpté dans l'obscurité à cause des vielles brûlures et des cicatrices qui la parcouraient. Il semblait hors du monde, absent, amorphe. Même un mourant aurait été plus vif que lui. On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu son âme, son humanité.

-Galaad ? appela doucement Nastaran en refermant la porte sans bruit. Aglaë a fait de la soupe. Je t'ai pris un bol.

Lentement, elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés et déposa les bols sur les lattes grinçantes. Elle s'appuya avec l'ombre d'un sourire contre l'épaule de l'ancien Parjure. Galaad lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de retourner à la contemplation des volutes noirs de fumée. Pourtant, ses doigts caressèrent dans un mouvement automatique et régulier la main de sa femme.

_**FIN**_

_*************************  
**_

_Les_ Aventures de Galaad_ sont maintenant finies. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu ; malgré de très longs délais entre les chapitres. J'arrête les fics pour le moment. J'ai un roman à écrire et la pression que me met les fics m'empêchent de le travailler aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Donc, faudra attendre que je le termine pour me revoir sur ce site en tant qu'auteur. N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fics (bah quoi, on peut toujours espérer). _

_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lue et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Merci à ceux qui 'mont mise en alerte ou/et dans leurs favoris. Un grand et immense merci à Loveitachi qui me suit depuis le début de cette fic et qui est devenue ma fan la plus fervente (hystérique) et surtout une grande amie. Love, je te dédie cet épilogue. _

_À tous les lecteurs, encore merci et en espérant vous revoir sur mes autres écrits,_

_Morghana_


End file.
